Para Roxanne, Com amor
by Carolsmoura
Summary: Isabella tem uma missão: Responder a última carta que sua avó falecida recebera do grande amor de sua vida, Edward Cullen. Ao tentar cumprir sua promessa, Isabella desenvolve uma paixão por este personagem tão bem escrito no diário da avó.
1. Prólogo

**Para Roxenne, com amor.**

**Por Carol Moura**

**Betada por Dani Masen**

**Capa por Lohayne Lopes - /groups/145973448850332/**

___Isabella tem uma missão. Responder a última carta que sua avó falecida recebera do grande amor de sua vida, Edward Cullen. Ao tentar cumprir sua promessa, Isabella desenvolve uma paixão por este personagem tão bem escrito no diário da avó._  


* * *

**Prólogo**

Isabella nunca havia entendido a morte.

Ou pelo menos, nunca havia visto nenhum sentindo em velar uma pessoa na sala da sua casa com um mar de pessoas que ela nem conhecia. Ela olhou ao longo do corredor as pessoas transitando pela casa que a muito já não era mais sua enquanto comiam dos petiscos daquele coquetel fornecido pela família. Ela não entendia por que havia comes e bebes em um funeral. Nunca havia entendido em todos os seus vinte e um anos como as pessoas simplesmente pareciam celebrar a morte de alguém que agora estava na sala de estar dentro de um caixão branco segurando uma rosa e um terço.

_Vovó sequer era católica._

Verdade, fora Roxenne Swan que ensinara a neta que Deus não estava em uma igreja e sim dentro de seu coração e em qualquer lugar e hora ela poderia conversar com ele. Fora ela também que dissera não querer nenhum carnaval quando morresse e ela havia pedido isso há não mais do que duas semanas quando estava internada no hospital; Seu penúltimo desejo não havia sido realizado, graças à um de seus filhos. Isabella teve novamente raiva do Tio Frank, já que nunca havia se importado com a mãe. Morando em outra cidade, as responsabilidades com a vovó sempre haviam sido do pai dela e agora, - como se fosse o melhor filho do mundo, - estava bancando um circo para que todos que conhecessem o ser dentro do caixão.

"Esta é a maneira dele se redimir por estar longe." Charlie havia falado para a filha.

_Claro papai, continue pensando assim._

Ela havia retrucado mentalmente. Ela sabia mais, sabia _melhor_. Sabia que Frank sempre usava qualquer oportunidade para esfregar na cara de seu pai o quanto tinha mais condições do que ele.

Bem, Frank poderia ter tudo. Mas ele não tinha o amor e dedicação de Isabella. A filha e neta querida da família. Bem, pelo menos na família em que Charlie, Roxenne e Bella formavam. E isso poderia não fazer falta para ele agora, mas certamente faria um dia.

- Bells? - ela ouviu Charlie chamar quando a avistou ao chegar na cozinha. - Estamos prontos para as suas palavras, quando você estiver. – ele disse calmamente. Não chorava, mas ela sabia que ela e Charlie não chorariam. Roxenne estava em um lugar muito melhor, havia sido liberada da dor do seu câncer no pulmão e do Alzheimer adquiridos quase que simultaneamente a pouco mais de oito meses. Eles haviam chorado o suficiente enquanto cuidavam dela.

Ela assentiu para o pai e caminhou para a sala. Em um ato automático, olhou-se no espelho do corredor da casa para ver como estava a sua roupa. O vestido preto a deixava mais pálida, ela notou que suas olheiras estavam mais profundas do que ontem e provavelmente estariam melhores amanhã. Quando tudo aquilo finalmente tivesse fim.

Todos se reuniram na grande sala da casa, enquanto Isabella evitava olhar para o caixão ao lado do púlpito colocado estrategicamente para que ela e a avó

apresentassem aquele teatro juntas.

_Desculpe, Roxy._

Ela pediu a avó em pensamento.

_Sei que me pediu algo muito diferente disso, mas prometo acatar todas as outras ordens que você me deu._

Quando percebeu que todos estavam em silêncio soube que era hora de começar.

- Obrigada por hmm... aparecerem. – ela falou de forma desconsertada. – Eu não sei exatamente por que fui escolhida para esta tarefa, talvez por ter sido a pessoa mais próxima de Roxy. Acho que eu a conhecia melhor do que todos, sem desmerecê-los, é claro. – ela sentiu-se corar. – Minha avó foi uma mulher forte, sincera acima de tudo e muito discreta. Acredito que ela esteja melhor onde quer que esteja agora. Ela não queria nada disso, na verdade. – Bella gesticulou mostrando toda a decoração de flores e ignorando o Tio Frank, sabendo que ele iria virar isso contra ela ao final do dia. Não importava, ela estaria pronta para ele. – Mas eu prometi que eu realizaria cada um de seus desejos. E é isso que pretendo fazer. Bem, tirando _este _que não pude evitar. – ela murmurou mais para si do que para os outros e encarou a luz da janela atrás dela. – Desculpa por isso novamente. Eu amo você. – ao se virar ela direcionou seu agradecimento aos convidados novamente. - Mais uma vez obrigada.

Bella encerrou, deixando algumas pessoas decepcionadas com seu discurso aparentemente fraco e frio. Quem se importava afinal? Ela não iria revelar grandes façanhas da avó para pessoas que mal a conheciam e que estavam ali para aproveitar a boca livre patrocinada pelo Tio Frank.

Ela ouviu Frank e Charlie discutindo mais tarde, naquela noite. Suspirando, continuou a juntar os copos espalhados pela casa e levou-os para a cozinha. Quando chegou ao cômodo viu uma sombra escorada na porta. Ela não precisava se esforçar para saber quem era.

- Está melhor agora? – ele perguntou suavemente como se estivesse testando o seu humor.

- Estou. Está tudo acabado. - ela preferiu não olhar pra ele.

- Quer um abraço agora?

- Hum... não, não realmente. - ela largou os copos e se apoiou na pia.

As vozes bravas agora eram mais altas. Sabia que o tio e o pai estavam se aproximando de onde ela estava.  
- Você! – Bella se virou sabendo que agora seria a sua vez de ouvir barbaridades, mas estava sem paciência para isso.

- Frank, nem comece...

- Sua falta de educação hoje foi...

- O quê? - Isabella se exaltou. - Aliás... Por que você não foi embora ainda?

- Mais respeito mocinha... Eu acabei de perder a minha mãe...

- Você? - ela começou a rir.

- Frank, chega! - Charlie avisou com um tom de ameaça.

- Você não perdeu a sua mãe, eu perdi a minha. - Bella começou. - E agora você não precisa mais fingir ser um filho amoroso Frank, pode ir embora. E por favor, não volte.

- Sua...

- Opa, odeio me meter em assuntos de família, mas veja bem... Não vou deixar você insultar a minha Bella aqui sem que depois eu me sinta na liberdade de chutar o seu traseiro para bem longe, logo... – Frank olhou para a grande musculatura do indivíduo e foi embora, com toda a superioridade que ela pensava ter. Bella torceu que fosse para sempre.

- Obrigada filho. - Charlie disse, se aproximando da porta.

- Por nada chefe, eu sempre vou ajudar o nosso _botãozinho de rosa_aqui.

Ela odiava os apelidos que ele colocava nela, mas não se incomodou em corrigi-lo naquele momento e voltou a guardar e limpar as coisas. O amigo ficou observando-a com tristeza. Ela estava fechada, estava dura. Ela perdera a única mãe que teve de uma forma dolorosa e lenta, aquela perda fora gradativa, cada vez a avó lembrava-se menos dela e quando lembrava enchia a menina de recados e afazeres. Com o tempo, Bella passou a anotá-los para que não os esquecesse, apesar de serem coisas simples como: _Não deixe o seu pai; Não abandone a faculdade; Seja a melhor professora que o mundo já viu; Apaixone-se._Em seu último momento de lucidez, há duas semanas, Roxenne disse a Isabella onde estaria uma caixa que uma vez havia sido branca, - hoje era apenas amarelada com manchas marrom e flores secas coladas em sua tampa, - pedindo que ela procurasse, abrisse e tomasse conhecimento do que realmente era amar.

_- Eu amo a senhora! Sei o que é amar. E o que farei com isso? – Bella disse sorrindo para a avó._

_- Não é disso que estou falando.. Faça o que estou pedindo, você saberá o que fazer. – Roxy pediu com sua voz fraquinha. Bella assentiu tentando não chorar, não tinha muito tempo que Roxy havia se lembrado dela, poderia esquecer-se em segundos novamente._

_- A última carta Isabellita, eu preciso que você responda a última carta, e peça desculpas a ele._

_- A ele quem, vovó?_

_- Oh! Olá minha jovem, em que posso ajudá-la?_

E foi a última vez que Isabella tivera Roxy consigo. Depois do seu último pedido ela não havia mais retornado e seguiu sem lembrar-se do filho ou da neta até morrer durante a madrugada de dois de junho de dois mil e onze.

- Bells, vamos... Deixa isso ai! Vamos dar uma volta.

- Não dá, tenho que terminar antes de ir ao quarto dela, preciso fazer uma coisa antes de voltar para Seattle.

- Não, você vem comigo. – ele correu e pegou-a pelo braço, puxando para a rua.

- Emmett! Eu preciso...

- E te ajudo depois. Agora vem, vamos andar um pouco.

Caminhando pelas ruas escuras e geladas de Forks, Isabella se manteve em silêncio o quanto pôde. Emmett a conhecia o suficiente para deixá-la como estava, ele nada disse enquanto ela não se pronunciou primeiro.

- Obrigada por ter vindo Mett, foi importante ter você aqui. – ela disse respirando fundo enquanto enrolava seus cabelos para evitar que o vento os trouxesse novamente para seu rosto.

- Qualquer coisa por você, rosinha. – ele lhe sorriu de volta. – Eu não a deixaria sozinha neste momento.

Ela assentiu silenciosamente.

- Você sabe que não pode chorar, não é? Eu tenho tendências fugitivas quando vejo uma mulher chorando. – ele disse com preocupação brincalhona e isso fez Bella gargalhar pela primeira vez nas duas últimas semanas.

- Não se preocupe, agora tudo está bem, tudo está normal.

- E você vai voltar! - ele disse mais alto e animado. – Vai voltar para a faculdade comigo!

- Sim! – ela disse rindo um pouco. – Roxy não me perdoaria se eu perdesse mais um semestre de faculdade e meu pai insistiu que eu voltasse ao campus durante as férias para voltar a me organizar.

- Não há muito o que fazer, você sabe... Eu cuidei de tudo.

- Eu sei _Emm_, obrigada novamente.

- E agora?

- Agora vou fazer as coisas que Roxy pediu.

- Tipo, tudo? - Emmett perguntou curioso.

- Tudo, eu não deixarei nada para trás. Farei por ela.

_Por Roxenne Isabella Swan._

* * *

__Então meninas, temos mais uma história no ar.. ^^

Eu realmente espero que gostem e deixem a sua review dizendo o que estão achando...

Quero agradecer a Dani Masen, por me ajudar. Pela primeira vez eu tenho uma beta. Estou ficando importante. *dançandocomosdedinhospracima*

E a Lohayne, minha amiga linda e dona das melhores fan arts!

O primeiro capitulo vem na semana que vem... Tentarei postar ao menos uma vez na semana ok?

Bjs,


	2. Um

_Bem, não me matem, mas eu disse que ia postar o capitulo de novo assim que minha linda perfeita e maravilhosa Beta, betasse ele né? Pois então... capitulo betado e repostado... aconselho a ler novamente! Algumas coisinhas mudaram! :)_

_Uma coisinha rápida - Eu sonhei alto demais? Pq jurei que iam haver mais comentários... ;)_

_E eu tenho me empolgado tanto com essa fic! _

* * *

~ Um ~

- Scott não pára de perguntar por você. Acho que ele pensa que você nunca mais vai voltar. – Emmett disse sentando-se na cama de Roxy enquanto observava Bella dobrar e colocar suas roupas dentro de caixas grandes e pardas. Ela sorriu, sabendo que o amigo apenas queria facilitar aquela ação com conversas simples. Tirar o foco era bom.

- Ele me ligou na semana passada, eu não atendi. – ela respondeu enquanto dobrava um suéter rosa pálido.

- E por que não?

- Acho que não quero falar sobre o meu possível e desgastado namoro neste momento. – Ela disse por cima de um suspiro. - Aliás, nem sei como encará-lo quando voltar.

- Você não gosta mais dele?

A verdade era que não.

Isabella não tinha mais o mínimo interesse por Scott. Ele era um menino legal, estavam saindo há alguns meses e ele divertia Isabella na maior parte do tempo; Era um namoro sadio. Um romance água com açúcar que até pouco antes de trancar a faculdade para cuidar da avó, Bella gostava. Agora, com a perda da única mãe que realmente teve, Isabella pensava muito mais no que sua vida poderia ser. A morte lhe ensinou que a vida deveria ser mais intensa e menos morna.

Ela tinha essa certeza muito bem formada em sua mente agora.

- Acho que não há mais espaço para o que tenho, ou tinha, com Scott em minha vida, Emm.

- Entendo. - O amigo disse simplesmente. – Então, o que vai fazer com isso tudo?

Ele olhou em volta tendo certeza de quem a amiga havia herdado o amor pela literatura. O quarto de Roxanne era tomado por livros. Mal havia espaço para decoração no quarto dela, as paredes eram tomadas de prateleiras, algumas com livros muito velhos que davam um certo charme de colecionador e outros novos, adolescentes, que se podia notar pelo título. Isabella não mentira quando dissera que Roxenne amava ler. O que ele não entendia era como o Alzheimer poderia ter pego uma pessoa tão ativa intelectualmente. Na verdade, era algo que Isabella também não entendia.

- As roupas ela pediu para eu doar para o asilo de Forks. – Bella começou enquanto fechava mais uma caixa. – Os livros são meus, é claro. - Ela sorriu olhando a quantidade de volumes que a avó colecionava desde seus doze anos. – E o quarto, meu pai vai reformar.

- Me parece um bom plano. - Emmett disse sério.

- Era o plano dela. Ela vinha listando-o para mim nos últimos tempos, você sabe.

- E a caixa? – Ele aponto com a cabeça para a caixa amarelada em cima da cama, que fora tão importante para Roxy.

- Eu quero abri-la com calma. Ela guarda algo muito intimo de minha avó, então eu quero estar calma e recuperada... disso tudo aqui... quando eu for abrir. O que sei é que ela quer que eu responda uma carta por ela.

- Pra quem?

- Não sei. - respondeu um pouco sem paciência. As perguntas do amigo a estavam deixando louca. Ela sabia que a culpa não era dele. Ela que parecia estranha desde que voltara da faculdade e se dedicara somente à avó. Tudo parecia fora do lugar sem Roxy e ela só queria ficar sozinha, mas nunca poderia jogar seu amigo para fora assim.

Afinal, Emmett fora leal e parceiro, desde o começo. Fora a sua luz no fim do túnel praticamente no primeiro dia de aula na Universidade de Seattle. Quando ela simplesmente começou a sentir que não iria se habituar e chegou a conclusão que provavelmente não faria amizade com ninguém, o grandalhão entrou em cena.

_- Com licença, com licença... - Ela ouviu a voz se aproximando de suas costas. Quando se virou deu de cara com uma grande caixa de papel._

_- Aw! – Ela disse alto dando um passo para trás e colocando a mão em seu nariz._

_- Opa! – A voz exclamou e logo após ela viu a caixa descer para o chão, revelando um grande cara. Muito grande. – Me desculpe, docinho, eu não estava vendo. - Ele disse se aproximando. – Está doendo muito?_

_Bella tinha os olhos turvos por causa do trauma em seu nariz, mas podia ver o grande rosto do rapaz preocupado._

_- Estou bem... – Ela disse piscando um pouco. Quando seus olhos entraram em foco ela pode ver melhor o rosto do rapaz. Ele deu um sorriso largo para ela e se apresentou._

_- Sou Emmett McCarthy._

_- Bella Swan. – Ela respondeu educadamente._

_- Me desculpe, acho que a caixa é grande até para mim._

_- Tudo bem. – Respondeu timidamente._

_- Bem, é isso, Rosinha, se eu não matei você acho que vou seguir com meu trabalho. Vou colocar essa caixa no meu dormitório. Cuide-se._

_- Você também._

_Ela pensou que nunca mais o veria. Imagine a surpresa da garota ao se ver em meio a uma briga em uma festa, - que ela não queria ter ido mas que fora ameaçada de morte pela colega de quarto se não fosse, - e foi salva por Emmett McCarthy._

_Ela não tinha idéia do por quê a briga havia começado e nem como estava no meio da linha de fogo entre dois grupos diferentes de rapazes. Quando finalmente partiram uns para cima dos outros Bella soltou um grito apavorado achando que ia morrer, mas foi pescada e saiu flutuando dali do meio._

_- Eu morri? – Ela murmurou pensativa e logo ouviu uma risada alta._

_- Não, pequeno morango. – Ela revirou os olhos ao identificar a voz e os apelidos descabidos do rapaz. – Mas poderia, sabe?_

_- Hum... Emmett? Pode me largar agora?_

_- Você lembra o meu nome! - Exclamou animado – Embora eu não lembre do seu, me desculpe._

_- Tente não me chamar de flor ou outras guloseimas que você vai saber que meu nome é bem fácil de gravar._

_Ele gargalhou e a largou perto do deck da piscina. Ela olhou em volta e viu que o local estava vazio. _

"_Todos devem estar assistindo aos bárbaros se espancando." pensou ainda um pouco zonza com toda a adrenalina que havia descarregado há poucos minutos. Olhou para Emmett e viu que ele estava rindo dela._

_- Sabia que você não combina com esse lugar? Sei lá... você combina com livros e quartos à meia luz._

_Bella corou e sorriu._

_- Bem, ninguém havia me lido dessa forma ainda.- ela sorriu ainda sem graça. Emmett parecia mais perceptivo do que ela poderia imaginar afinal de contas._

_- Sou bom em ler as pessoas._

_- E o que você estuda? Psicologia?_

_- Direito. Eu sei quando as pessoas são do mal ou não._

_- Ah sim. - Bella concordou e caminhou em direção às cadeiras do deck._

_- E você? - Ele perguntou. – O que estuda?_

_- Literatura._

_- Adivinhei a questão do livro então?_

_- Na mosca. – Bella respondeu sorrindo e olhando o rapaz. Ele era lindo, grande e extremamente simpático. Suas covinhas eram iluminadas pelo sorriso grande e branco. Era o típico modelo cobiçado da faculdade. _

_Depois de um pequeno silêncio, ele respirou fundo._

_- O que faz aqui nessa festa, docinho?_

_- Bella! – Ela pediu lembrando-o de seu nome. – Minha colega de quarto negou-se a me deixar sozinha com "um livro à meia luz" em plena sexta-feira. – O rapaz gargalhou._

_- Então, está cansada da festa? Vi que estava procurando alguma emoção. Quando for assim não se meta em uma briga entre homens bêbados. Tente ficar bêbada e transar com algum desconhecido! Dá um bom barato e você não sangra. Bom, a maioria pelo menos não sangra._

_Isabella ficou horrorizada e vermelha com a declaração do rapaz. Notando, Emmett riu ainda mais da garota. – Esquece. Cansada? – Ela assentiu rapidamente. – Vem, te levo para seu dormitório._

_Ela queria dizer que não precisava. Ela queria sentir medo do garoto que nem conhecia, mas tudo o que conseguiu sentir por ele foi simpatia._

_Depois daquela noite, eles nunca mais desgrudaram._

Mas, ao mesmo tempo que Bella não queria pedir para que o amigo lhe desse algum tempo sozinha, Emmett a conhecia o suficiente para deixá-la.

- Hum... acho que vou dar uma volta. – Disse levantando-se da cama e indo em direção ao corredor.

- Emm... – Bella chamou por ele com remorso em sua voz. O rapaz olhou para ela e respirou fundo antes de atravessar o quarto e abraçá-la.- Me desculpe. Sou uma cadela sem coração mesmo. – Bella choramingou no peito do amigo.

- Você nunca, em nenhum momento é uma cadela. Se fosse eu namoraria você, você sabe que não misturo amizade com prazer e que eu gosto de cadelas. – Bella riu tristemente e olhou para ele. Emmett era tão alto que fazia a menina praticamente virar toda a cabeça para trás. – Eu vou lhe dar algum espaço, Docinho.

- Obrigada. – Ela sussurrou enquanto sentia um beijo doce em sua testa.

Isabella sentiu um certo alívio quando a última mala fora colocada dentro do carro do amigo para que seguissem viagem. Ela se virou para seu pai olhando em seus olhos com seriedade.

- Prometa. – Exigiu fazendo Charlie bufar cansado.

- Já prometi, não prometi? – Ele respondeu de forma cansada.

- Pai!

- Okey Isabella. Prometo não comer porcaria e não dar ouvidos ao seu tio.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse envolvendo seus braços no pescoço do pai. – Você sabe que posso ficar mais, não sabe?

- Sei, mas vá! Seu lugar é lá.

- Meu lugar é com quem amo.

- Hey, você me ama. – Emmett se meteu na conversa risonho.

- Espere no carro, filho. – Disse Charlie seriamente. Ele ainda tinha um certo receio de sua filha com aquele moleque enorme que adorava usar bonés tortos com a aba para trás. – Você não tem nada realmente com esse garoto? – Ele sussurrou para Isabella torcendo o nariz.

- Não, pai. Apenas amigos. – ela sorriu.

- Hum... Ok.

Após receber um beijo, Bella entrou no carro do amigo. Enquanto se distanciava, viu seu pai pelo espelho retrovisor e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Mas ela respirou fundo e não deixou que elas escorressem.

_Adeus Roxy. _

Mesmo se despedindo ela sabia que haviam pendências. Ela teria que se despedir mais vezes.

- Não fique assim, florzinha.

- Eu estou bem. – Ela respondeu rapidamente. Emmett lhe abriu um largo sorriso. O mesmo sorriso tranqüilizador que ela sabia que poderia contar sempre.

- Não acredito que Tasha foi embora. - Bella não sabia se ficava aliviada ou eufórica. Gostava da sua colega de quarto, mas Tasha tinha tendências desorganizadas e promiscuas que deixavam-na louca na maioria do tempo.

- Sim, e ao que parece você não tem colega de quarto para substituíla. Isso pode ser um problema. - Emmett preocupou-se.

- Nada que eu não possa pagar. Vou tentar ter meu emprego no Taylor's devolta, e tenho algumas economias, você sabe.

- Eu sei, mas eu me preocupo com você.

Bella sorriu e se aproximou de Emmett, abraçando-o com força.

- Obrigada Emm, por tudo. Eu amo você.

- Não me faça chorar, docinho. – Ele disse rindo, mas Bella notou que sua voz começava a embargar. – Você é importante para mim. Sempre estarei aqui Bella Swan.

Isabella não se permitiu chorar. Afastou-se do amigo e correu para pegar a primeira mala que estava na entrada do quarto.

- Nem sei por onde começo.- Disse com um longo suspiro.

- Bem, você está sozinha agora. Redecore. – Emmett animadamente sugeriu.

Bella sorriu e olhou em volta. O quarto tinha pouco mais de trinta metros quadrados e um pequeno banheiro. Com uma colega de quarto era praticamente impossível respirar, mas agora, sozinha, bem que poderia ser um bom lugar para estar.

As camas, - antes separadas, - voltaram a ser um beliche em pouco minutos. Emmett ajeitou o móvel ao lado da janela de modo que desse para a praça central do campus dois da Universidade. Logo a parede vazia deu lugar ao painel onde fotos da família, dos poucos amigos e da sua infância estavam.

- Aqui embaixo posso colocar uma pequena estante para os livros. O que você acha? – Bella perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

- Gosto da idéia. Você pode comprar no antiquário.

Bella sorriu para o amigo e olhou para a parede que agora levava apenas o painel de fotos.

- É uma ótima idéia, assim não gastarei tanto.

- E convenhamos meu _Lírio da paz_, você adora uma velharia.

- Hey, não é bem assim! Eu apenas gosto de reciclar.

- Gosta de velharia. – Emmett repetiu enquanto se virava e pegava a mala de roupas da garota, colocando-a em cima da cama de baixo do beliche. Ele olhou para o móvel por um instante antes de verbalizar a idéia. – Por que você não faz deste beliche uma cama de contos de fadas?

- Quê? – Bella riu.

- Você sabe, cama de princesas. Nos livramos do colchão e você coloca umas cortininhas gays em volta. – Bella gargalhou.

- Você diz dossel?

- Acho que é isso. - ele deu de ombros e Bella riu balançando sua cabeça em negação.

- Só você para me fazer rir desta forma Emm, mas você tem razão, pode ficar legal.

- Eu ajudo, podemos colocar o colchão no seu armário, nunca se sabe quando você pode ter visita.

- Ou quando você aparecer bêbado para dormir...

- Ou... quando apareço bêbado para dormir. - Ele repetiu rindo.

- Ok, podemos fazer, mas semana que vem, quando eu estiver com tudo melhor instalado.

- Combinado. – O grande rapaz respondeu para ela com entusiasmo fingido, mas Bella pareceu não perceber. Eles tinham ainda algumas semanas antes das aulas começarem e deixar Bella sozinha não era uma opção, então, se ele precisasse redecorar o andar todo, ele o faria.

Emmett era um bom e leal amigo.

- Nossa! Ficou a sua cara, florzinha. - Bella sorriu enquanto colocava o ultimo livro na fileira da nova prateleira que improvisaram em cima do "dossel" de sua cama. Ali os títulos preferidos ficariam ao seu alcance. Na estante comprada no antiquário os livros acadêmicos ficariam, desta forma a mesa de estudos acabou completando o visual da outra parede junto com o painel de fotos. Ao lado de sua cama, - a nova cama de princesa, - uma poltrona se alojava. A claridade fez com que o quarto todo parecesse muito limpo e agradável e aquilo havia deixado Bella satisfeita. Era como um novo começo, dava uma certa empolgação e mais independência.

- Obrigada pela ajuda Emm. Eu amei.

- Bem... Bem... E agora?

- Hum... comer? Estou morrendo de fome. - A garota pediu um pouco chorosa.

- Pegue o casaco, Bellie, pizza por minha conta hoje.

- Yay! – Bella saltou animada e correu para pegar seu casaco e sua bolsa.

O Jeffy Grill era o melhor restaurante dos arredores da Universidade e todos se encontravam ali para comer e conversar. Não seria coincidência para Bella encontrar Scott Carter, seu ex namorado, - mesmo que ainda não soubesse.

- Bella! Oi! – Bella sentiu-se desconfortável na mesma hora. Não estava preparada para encontrar o rapaz.

- Scott, oi...

- Como você anda? – Ele se aproximou mas teve a delicadeza de não beijá-la, afinal, alguns meses haviam se passado.

- Hum... Bem, e você?

- Scott? – Uma garota chamou o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Hum... Bella? Essa é Lauren. La...

- Você deve ser Bella, a ex. - Bella quis revirar os olhos, mas estava tão aliviada com toda a situação sendo simplificada para ela que apenas sorriu e assentiu.

- Hum... Bella, sobre isso... – ele começou.

- Relaxa, Sky. - Ela chamou-o apelido carinhoso que costumava usar quando estavam envolvidos. – Está tudo ok...

- É que... você, bem, você não me retornou e...

- Scott. Está tudo bem. - Bella segurou seu ombro..- Agora tenho que ir, ok? Emm está com fome.

- Morrendo! - A voz estrondosa do amigo ecoou.

- Foi bom te ver, Bella.

- Bom ver você também, Scott.

Ela estava aliviada. O fato de seu então ex-namorado ter agido como qualquer homem realmente havia facilitado a situação. Era mais um ciclo fechado.

Ao final da noite, após um beijo do amigo ela voltou para seu dormitório e tomou um longo banho. Pronta para dormir, pegou um livro para ler, pois nunca conseguia pregar os olhos sem ler uma pagina ou duas, por mais cansada que estivesse. Ao se aproximar da cama, ela chutou algo que fez um barulho arrastado embaixo dela. Lembrou-se imediatamente do que se tratava então deixou o livro de lado e pegou a caixa velha e amarelada da avó. Ao abrir, se deparou com um caderno grosso e antigo. Dentro dele, além das muitas páginas havia vários envelopes amarelados pelo tempo.

- Tudo bem Roxy, vamos começar. – Ela sussurrou ao pegar o diário. A primeira coisa que encontrou foi um dos envelopes. Percebeu que havia muitos outros também espalhados pela própria caixa. Todos tinham o mesmo destinatário e o mesmo início;

_Para Roxenne, com amor._

* * *

_._

_._

_Boa noite minhas lindas, como foi o final de semana?_

_Bem, aí está o primeiro capitulo, **AGORA BETADINHO**!_

_Bem, vamos às perguntas: _

_É uma fic sobrenatural? Not! Todos humanos nessa fic!_

_Quantas vezes por semana vc vai postar? Pretendo postar uma vez na semana, mas realmente eu não posso prometer nada. _

_Bella vai demorar à encontrar o Edward? Hum... Talvez sim, talvez não, vai depender das reviews que eu receber e sentir o que vcs estão achando... Temos uma história para contar aqui não é? Roxy pediu algo à Bella e ela não pode fazer de qualquer jeito né?_

_Bem, aí está... Espero que gostem desse primeiro capitulo... Aproveitem bem o nosso querido Emmett, ele é um personagem ativo e mtooo carismático. _

_Se quiserem me alegrar, deixem as suas reviews, não estou forçando nada a ninguém, mas essa é a nossa fonte de inspiração, sem review sem inspiração e sem inspiração só sai merda... E quem me conhece sabe que prefiro não escrever quando só penso merda... Logo!_

_Ah, a capa da fic ficou perfeita! Quer dar uma olhadinha? http : / www. facebook . co m/ groups / 145973448850332 /_

_Beijos beijos..._

_PS: Sim, o capitulo 2 está quase ´pronto, depende de vcs obtê-lo ou nãoo!_


	3. Dois

~Dois~

_ 2 de Agosto de 1954_

_Roxenne,_

_Ainda não posso acreditar nas palavras que me dissestes há dois dias. Não posso acreditar que simplesmente ao cair daquela última noite que estivemos juntos, seu coração possa ter mudado tanto de ideia. Há algo de errado, meu amor. E eu sei disso. Fora algo que disse? Magoei-a de alguma forma? Por favor, me diga Roxy, me diga e eu consertarei._

_Por favor, não me abandone Roxenne. Sei que minha família não está sendo cordial com você, minha amada, mas eles cederão, eu prometo. No momento em que eles virem o quanto eu realmente a amo, eles simplesmente concordarão com nosso casamento. Nós seremos felizes e isso é uma promessa. É a única promessa séria que fiz alguma vez em toda a minha vida Roxy, minha Bella Roxy. _

_Não posso ficar sem você, não posso ao menos pensar na possibilidade de não ter você em meus braços Roxenne, sabes bem que desde a primeira vez que coloquei meus olhos nos teus eu não pude me afastar, venho repetindo isto em todas as cartas que te enviei, então, por favor Roxenne, fique comigo. Caso seja difícil demais aguentarmos tudo isso, estou disposto a fugir com você. Fugiremos de Seattle, podemos morar em Nova Iorque como você tanto sonhava. Posso largar tudo pelo meu amor por você, deixo minha família de lado se você responder esta carta dizendo que ainda me quer. _

_Não tenho medo de lhe implorar, Roxenne, não temo nada se isso a trará para mim._

_Por favor. Diga que mudou de ideia e que ainda me quer. Se não mudou, creio que ao menos mereço saber o verdadeiro motivo de tudo isso, pois ainda não acredito que seus sentimentos mudaram. Eu amo você e sei que me ama também._

_ Com amor, Edward._

Isabella olhou para a breve carta por alguns momentos, sem saber o que pensar direito. Procurando não tirar qualquer conclusão precipitada, ajeitou-se na cama, pegou o diário da avó e começou a folheá-lo, procurando pela data correspondente a da carta; não demorou para encontrar. Tinha uma pequena nota... um bilhete com a mesma caligrafia da carta.

_Me encontre no nosso lugar mais tarde. Por favor, por todo amor que um dia tivemos._

_ E.C_

Bella tirou a nota da página e analisou agora a caligrafia da avó, redonda e perfeita, quase igual a sua e não por coincidência. Isabella sempre fazia de tudo para moldar sua caligrafia de acordo com a da sua avó, a única mãe que conheceu.

_ 2 de Agosto de 1954_

_Sinto-me sufocada. A ausência de Edward faz com que o ar me falte. Fazem dois dias que disse à ele o que prometi à Sra. Carmem. Disse que eu não o amava mais. E agora, Peter trouxe-me uma carta dele. Tenho tanto medo de lê-la e ver que ele está com raiva de mim. Parte do meu coração torce para que ele ignore o que eu disse e bata em minha porta dizendo que me ama, como ele fez na noite do festival, quando apareceu bêbado em minha porta. Mas eu não posso mais me permitir sentir assim. Por mais que doa e que eu tenha certeza de que eu nunca vou esquecê-lo eu preciso seguir em frente. Ele me odiará, mas não para sempre, um dia ele saberá da verdade. _

_Um dia ele saberá que eu nunca deixei de amá-lo, que meu desejo de viver um amor como os dos livros de Jane Austen ainda existe e sempre existirá em meu coração. _

_..._

_Acredito que meu silêncio diante da carta de Edward o tenha deixado ansioso. Peter acabou de sair daqui e deixou um bilhete dele pedindo para que eu o encontre em nosso lugar. Eu simplesmente pedi para que ele ajudasse Edward no momento em que ele lesse o meu bilhete de resposta. _

Bella olhou novamente a nota anexada no diário e suspirou por um momento. Aquele rapaz era completamente apaixonado por Roxy.

- O que diabos aconteceu? - Ela se perguntou enquanto fitava o diário com os olhos vidrados e desfocados. Aquela centelha de curiosidade que ela sempre desenvolvia pelos livros se tornou enorme e logo estava voltando para a primeira página do diário de Roxenne, procurando entender toda sua história, desde o começo.

Ao que parecia aquele diário era exclusivo para Edward Cullen. Ele começava exatamente no primeiro dia em que Roxy o conheceu. Aconteceu na praça central, quase um ano antes do término do namoro.

_ 6 de Junho de 1953_

"_Hoje eu me apaixonei. Ele nem ao menos sabe, mas hoje começo este diário apenas para relatar tudo o que passa em meu coração. Jenna convidou-me para passear na praça e tomar sorvete no final da tarde, papai e mamãe iam à missa então não viram problema em deixar que eu fizesse companhia à ela..."_

Fora como se Isabella tivesse se transportado para dentro da história, de repente as paredes do seu modesto dormitório deram lugar à antiga Seattle, com chão de pedras, postes de iluminação clássicos, bancos de praças brancos e flores por todos os lados. Ela agora era Roxy e se viu caminhando pela grande praça enquanto saboreava um delicioso sorvete de creme.

_- Ficou sabendo da família Cullen? – Jenna perguntou a Roxy enquanto focava-se em lamber seu próprio sorvete._

_- Hum... sim, mamãe disse que se mudaram nesta semana, dizem que são muito ricos. – respondeu Roxenne distraidamente. _

_- Sim, ricos. Dizem que são os novos donos da fábrica de móveis. – A madeira era a principal fonte de renda de toda a península na época. Certamente os Cullen eram ricos, por assim dizer. _

_Roxenne não deu continuidade ao assunto, pouco importava para ela se eram ricos ou não. O que importava era que o emprego dos pais na fábrica fosse preservado. Com isso, ela estava bem com a chegada da nova família._

- _Vamos nos sentar? - Jenna perguntou com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios. Roxenne tirou o foco do sorvete e olhou para o local que a amiga havia apontado. Percebeu que havia um grupo de garotos conversando e rindo muito alto. Roxy rolou os olhos para a amiga percebendo o que ela queria realmente quando deu a ideia de pararem por ali. – Vamos, Roxy, vamos._

_Roxenne apenas sentou-se e deixou que a amiga tivesse seus minutos de glória enquanto flertava com o grupo de rapazes. Ela percebeu a movimentação de todos os cinco que conversavam para bem perto delas. Eram todos rapazes da escola._

_- Hey, Jen, Roxy! – Peter disse ao se aproximar. Junto dele estava, Julian, George, Patrick e mais um rapaz que Roxenne só pode identificar como um garoto pertencente à família Cullen, já que não o reconhecia de qualquer outro lugar por ali._

_- Olá Peter. – Roxy sorriu-lhe e voltou para o seu sorvete. Jenna tentou ser um pouco mais sedutora em seu cumprimento._

_- Meninas, quero apresentar Edward para vocês. Ele estudará conosco assim que voltarmos às aulas. – Peter disse animadamente enquanto George empurrava o garoto novo para frente. Roxy levantou os olhos e eles imediatamente correram por todo o corpo do rapaz. Quando ela finalmente chegou a seus olhos sentiu todo seu corpo tremer diante do seu olhar. Aqueles olhos azuis cinzentos eram simplesmente vorazes em cima dela. _

_- Olá! Sou Jenna. – A garota levantou e esticou a mão para o rapaz._

_- Edward... Cullen. - Ele respondeu baixo e educadamente. Roxy sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ouvir a sua voz. – Você deve ser Roxanne. – Ele perguntou mudando sua atenção a Roxy._

_- Sim, é um prazer conhece-lo, Edward. - Ela sorriu para ele e estendeu sua mão._

_Não era preciso ser muito sábio para saber o que aconteceria. O calafrio seguiu por todo o corpo de Roxenne e ela estava perdida._

" _... Eu não queria mais largar a mão dele. Ouvi Patrick chama-lo mais de uma vez para que ele também prestasse atenção no que os meninos falavam. Eu só posso pensar que ele sentiu o mesmo por mim..."_

As batidas na porta fizeram com que Isabella saltasse em sua cama. Ela olhou para o relógio e ofegou, já era madrugada. Ficara tão inerte na história da avó que não vira o tempo passar. Levantou-se e caminhou rapidamente até a porta sabendo que com certeza era Emmett.

- Desculpe-me...

- Você está bêbado? – Perguntou ela com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Não. Se eu estivesse, ficaria no dormitório praticando voyeurismo com Paul e a garota que ele tá pegando. – Bella rolou os olhos e abriu a porta para trás.

- Você arruma a sua cama.

- Estava acordada? – Emmett perguntou enquanto pegava o colchão dentro do armário.

- Sim, estava lendo o diário da vovó. Emmett, ela era uma excelente escritora, e foi apaixonada por um cara... quando eu leio parece que estou dentro da história, é completamente surreal, ela escrevia tão bem... E a história é boa, sabe...?

- Ow! Meu cérebro está vazando aqui pequena flor. Calma... – Bella rolou os olhos e jogou-se na cama pegando o diário.

_Este Edward devia ser um pedaço de mal caminho para fazer vovó tão louca_. – pensou_._

Como uma resposta divina alguns papéis caíram do diário. Quando Isabella começou a juntá-los se deparou com uma velha foto. Seu ar faltou no momento em que ela pôs os olhos em, que ela tinha certeza, Edward Cullen. Ele estava sentado em uma cerca de madeira com o braço descansando em sua perna e sorrindo abertamente para a foto.

- Roxy é realmente boa em descrever personagens... - Bella murmurou olhando fixamente para a foto.

- O quê? Deixa eu ver. – Emmett saltou e pegou a foto rapidamente da mão da garota.

- Hey, vai estragar. – Ela exclamou nervosa.

- E quem é este?

- Edward Cullen. Foi um namorado de Roxy. – Bella sentiu um frio inesperado na barriga.

- Era para ele que ela queria que você respondesse a carta?

- Eu acho que sim. Essa caixa está tomada de cartas para ela, não abri todas, mas pela caligrafia da ultima, que estava em seu diário, acho que todas são deles. Todas levam o mesmo destinatário no envelope, e todos dizem a mesma coisa: "Para Roxenne, com amor."

- Uau, isso é romântico.

- Acho que ele é um amor mal resolvido, parece que o que eles viveram foi intenso, consegui perceber somente pela última carta.

- Então, vai responder?

- Vou, vou responder. Eu só preciso saber o quê. – Bella disse cansada. Ela realmente não sabia o que dizer a Edward, mal sabia se ele ainda morava em Seattle, ou se estava vivo.

- Mas ela nunca falou nada para você, ou seu pai, seu tio? Estranho, ela era feliz com seu avô?

- Eu sinceramente nunca parei para perceber isso, mas vovó sempre falou com muito carinho de meu avô. Eu não o conheci, ele morreu quando meu pai tinha dezoito anos, mas ela sempre contou suas histórias com muito carinho. Até onde eu sei Charles Franklin foi seu melhor amigo.

- Bem, talvez a resposta para tudo esteja aí. Você terá que lê-lo até o final...

- É o que pretendo. – Bella acomodou-se novamente em sua cama e abriu a próxima página para continuar a história de Roxenne. Emmett suspirou e virou para o lado. Não demorou muito tempo para a garota ouvir o ressonar do amigo.

" _Edward se afastou com os garotos, mas não sem antes olhar para trás e sorrir para mim. Jenna soltou um gritinho histérico e me cutucou as costela enquanto sussurrava..."_

Novamente Isabella estava dentro do corpo de Roxenne e enxergando tudo por seus olhos.

_- Ele quer você, Roxenne, ele quer. – Roxy sorriu tímida para Edward sem prestar muita atenção no que a amiga dizia. – Acene para ele, sua boba. – Roxy levantou a mão mecanicamente e acenou para o garoto que lhe sorriu mais abertamente ainda e lhe assentia com um pequeno cumprimento de cabeça. Roxenne sentiu seu coração falhar quando Edward saiu de seu campo de visão. Ela apenas queria levantar e ficar dando voltas e mais voltas pela praça apenas para cruzar seu olhar com o dele novamente..._

No dia seguinte, Emmett acordou e deparou-se com a amiga dormindo com o diário de Roxenne em cima de seu rosto. O rapaz riu pegando seu Iphone e registrando a imagem, apenas mais uma para a pasta "Momentos Bella". Eram fotos incontáveis de momentos completamente constrangedores. Após mais um registro para a coleção, Emmett tirou o diário do rosto da amiga e a cobriu de forma correta antes de sair lentamente do quarto.

Isabella dormiu a manhã e a tarde toda. Ela dormiu e sonhou.

Sonhou com Edward Cullen.

No final da tarde daquele dia, Isabella levantou-se para tomar um banho e reanimar seu corpo. Seus olhos ardiam e sua cabeça doía. Por mais que amasse ler e quisesse continuar a história de sua avó, sentia que seu corpo tinha que se mover um pouco, mas isso não significava que sua mente pararia de trabalhar em cima daquela linda história.

Pelo que Roxy havia contado, ela ficara alguns dias sem ver Edward e mesmo que tenha ido todos os dias à Praça Central na esperança de vê-lo, nunca acontecia. Ela ficara triste nestes dias, apenas escrevendo breves parágrafos repetindo que ele não aparecera. Bella sentia-se tão angustiada quanto ela ao ler suas palavras. O restante das páginas vinham repletos de poemas doces que a avó escrevia em homenagem aos lindos olhos cinzentos, ou o sorriso perfeitamente esculpido no rosto liso do rapaz de cabelos louros mel bem arrumados com gel.

Quando achou a página em que Roxy finalmente havia encontrado Edward Cullen, Bella arrumou-se, colocou seu casaco e saiu de seu apertado dormitório. Ela queria ler aquele reencontro em um local bonito, então andou até uma praça perto do campus da Universidade. Ao sentar-se no banco pensou que talvez a Praça Central, da qual a avó tanto falava em seu diário pudesse existir.

- Eu poderia pesquisar sobre isso... – Ela murmurou acomodando-se no banco e abrindo a página do diário com borboletas no estômago.

"_... É o primeiro dia de aula... em qual classe será que ele ficará? Estou sentada nas cadeiras do corredor enquanto espero Jenna. Mas a quem eu quero enganar? Esse é o melhor lugar que tenho para vê-lo, caso ele apareça..."_

_Roxenne balançou as pernas enquanto via o movimento no corredor principal aumentar. Era o primeiro dia de volta às aulas e em poucos momentos sentar-se nas cadeiras do corredor seria insustentável, pois o fluxo de alunos aumentaria e a menos que ela quisesse ser pisoteada ela teria que sair dali o quanto antes. Porém, ainda insistia em ficar. Ela tinha esperanças de que Edward apareceria a qualquer momento_

_- Roxy, vamos, já está em nossa hora. Qual a sua primeira aula? – Roxenne levantou-se ajeitando o vestido e os livros em seus braços._

_- Biologia..._

_- Ah! Não teremos essa aula juntas. – A amiga disse decepcionada. – Tenho matemática. Nos vemos mais tarde então._

_- Tudo bem... – Roxy sorriu sem muita vontade e dirigiu-se para a sala de aula. _

_Ao entrar ela olhou ao redor na esperança de ver Edward, mas novamente ela não o viu. Perdendo as esperanças ela andou vagarosamente até a última mesa e sentou-se._

Bella suspirou tão decepcionada quanto Roxy poderia contar que estava em seu diário. Ela olhou em volta por alguns instantes tentando descansar a mente e até testando sua habilidade de ficar longe daquela história, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Era como ler um romance perfeito em um livro bem escrito. Agradeceu por faltar ainda duas semanas para as aulas começarem, assim ela não precisaria dividir seu tempo. Finalmente não agüentando mais de tanta curiosidade, voltou seus olhos para a história e prendeu o ar quando finalmente leu o que tanto esperava.

"_... Então, como se fosse um príncipe encantado ele apareceu para me resgatar de minha tristeza... lá estava Edward, entrando pela porta em seu perfeito cabelo arrumado e seu suéter azul..."_

_- Você deve ser o senhor Cullen, por gentileza, encontre uma mesa e acomode-se._

_Roxenne não precisou desejar que Edward sentasse ao seu lado, antes que ela pudesse sequer começar a torcer seus dedos ele já caminhava em sua direção com um sorriso largo nos lábios._

_- Roxenne! – A forma como ele disse o seu nome era como se ele recitasse um poema. Roxy sentiu-se corar e lhe sorriu de volta._

_- Olá, Edward..._

_- Posso me juntar a você?_

_Ela assentiu vagarosamente enquanto fitava seus olhos cinzentos maravilhosos._

_- Obrigado! – Ele disse enquanto sentava ao seu lado._

_Após a aula ela levantou-se rapidamente para sair da sala. Queria ficar, mas Edward a fazia querer chorar de emoção... ela não queria parecer estúpida. No entanto, antes mesmo do próximo passo ela sentiu a mão do garoto na sua._

_- Roxy, está fugindo? - ele perguntou suavemente._

_- Hum... tenho pressa apenas..._

_- Certo, será que posso ir à sua casa mais tarde?_

_A garota virou assustada com as palavras do rapaz._

_- Minha casa? Por que quer ir lá?_

_- Apenas para entregar-lhe algo. Eu entregaria agora, mas se está com pressa...- ele deu em seus ombros._

_- Acho que tenho tempo para que você me dê agora, então. – Disse decidida._

_- Muito bem.- Disse o rapaz soltando de sua mão e abrindo um livro ao meio. – Eu, bem, não a vi desde aquele dia na praça mas... bem... – Ele tirou um envelope de entre as páginas e entregou a ela. – Acho melhor você ler._

_Roxenne olhou pasma para o envelope que dizia:_

_Para Roxenne, com amor._

Bella fechou o diário sentindo seu coração saltar pela boca.

Como poderia existir alguém tão lindo e perfeito como Edward Cullen? E se existia, como Roxy não casou com aquele homem? Ela certamente não o teria deixado escapar.

Agoniada para saber o que havia na primeira carta ela levantou-se rapidamente e correu de volta para o seu dormitório.

* * *

_Bem, bem... Eu tenho um coração muiiiito mole mesmo... O capítulo 2 está aí, betadinho para vcs, mas meninas... vcs poderiam, por favor, repensar sobre as reviews? Eu fiz a minha parte, não coloquei mais meta para vcs e estou me esforçando para postar toda a semana. _

_Gente, eu sei que é chato deixar review, de verdade, eu sei que a gente só quer ler a história até o final e sem interrupções, mas pow, essa fic começou agorinha, eu estou tão empogada com ela... E se eu não visse nos gráficos o número de pessoas que já a visitou, leu e colocou em alerta eu não estava aqui - NOVAMENTE - pedindo para vocês terem um pouco de consideração por mim e pela Dani Masen (que realmente não tem tempo mas encontra um jeito de betar a história para ficar redondinha para vocês). Vamos lá gente. Eu realmente escrevo por que gosto, para ficar mais perto de vcs e para não me sentir tão orfã dos livros da saga, mas não posso continuar sem apoio. Podem me chamar de cachorro se quiser, que só faz o comando quando ganha recompensa... Não me importo, desde que vcs tenham a consideração mandar uma review!_

_Eu já estou escrevendo o capitulo 3!_

_Bom final de semana! _


	4. Três

~Três~

_7 de Junho de 1953_

_Querida Roxy,_

_Posso ter a ousadia de chamá-la assim? Roxy? Bem, por que não se já tomei a ousadia de escrever-lhe sem que me faça conhecer melhor antes? _

_Desculpe-me, mas tornou-se inevitável fazer algo para que tomasses conhecimento dos meus sentimentos por ti. _

_Sentimentos estes que eu ainda não tenho certeza quais são, mas certamente não tomarei meu tempo pensando que são sentimentos de amizade. Faz apenas um dia que coloquei meus olhos em você e simplesmente não consigo tirá-la de meus pensamentos. _

_Bem, eu não serei capaz de vê-la até o primeiro dia de aula, pois estarei viajando com meus pais para a fazenda de Port Angeles e só retornarei quando as férias acabarem, mas se eu pudesse mudar isso, eu certamente a encontraria todos os dias na praça para tomarmos sorvete e nos conhecermos melhor. Desta forma poderíamos estar namorando ao inicio do ano letivo._

_Infelizmente terei que começar meu cortejo tardiamente. Ainda assim, antes tarde do que nunca, não? Eu poderia citar todos os motivos pelos quais estou escrevendo-te, minha querida Roxenne, mas esta parte pretendo dizer-te pessoalmente. _

_Com amor, E.C_

- Oh Meu Deus! – Isabella ofegou sentindo seu coração bater. – O cara era perfeito! – exclamou atirando-se na cama novamente.

Isabella sempre havia duvidado se o amor à primeira vista realmente existia, mas ao ler as palavras de Edward Cullen e as palavras da avó, começou a ter esperança de que o amor realmente poderia existir dessa forma tão arrebatadora. Suspirando, ela voltou seus olhos para o diário, exatamente na data em que Roxy havia recebido a carta.

Não era novidade que a avó estaria flutuando depois de ler aquelas palavras.

"_Não posso acreditar. Mesmo sentindo seu olhar em mim no dia em que o conheci, e mesmo ele escolhendo sentar ao meu lado na aula de biologia ainda parece um sonho que Edward queira me namorar... O que eu faço? A resposta para ele é somente uma, embora ele não tenha feito nenhum pedido formal. Mas, vai fazer e eu direi sim... Eu direi sim!"_

Bella sorriu com o entusiasmo de Roxenne. Ela também diria sim se um príncipe desses a pedisse em namoro. Um príncipe como Edward Cullen. Mas ela sabia que a época era completamente outra e que homens como o namorado de sua avó não existiam aos montes por ai.

Seu telefone tocou fazendo-a pular de susto. Marcando a página que tinha parado no diário, rapidamente o atendeu.

- O que é, Emm!

- _Assim você fere meus sentimentos, pequena gelatina de morango... fale direito comigo!_

Bella revirou seus olhos, cansada dos apelidos que o amigo dava, mas sabia que ele nunca ia parar.

- O que quer? Estou ocupada.

- _Fazendo o quê?_

- Lendo! – Ela disse hesitante.

- _Ainda o diário de Roxenne? Bella, pelo amor de Deus, sai desse quarto. Vamos ao Taylor's hoje à noite, assim você pode tentar ter seu emprego de volta._

Não era uma má ideia. Afinal, ela precisaria de algum dinheiro para completar o aluguel do quarto agora que estava sozinha. Não poderia e nem queria ficar contando com o pai. Charlie não ganhava tão bem assim para arcar com os estudos e a morada dela em Seattle, sem contar que arranjar um novo colega de quarto com tendências duvidosas estava fora de questão.

- Ok, eu vou. Me pega aqui?

- _Claro, docinho. Nunca deixaria você sair sozinha. As nove?_

- Tudo bem, estarei pronta.

Desligando, Bella olhou para a hora em seu celular e suspirou.

_Apenas mais três horas para ler. – _Pensou ajeitando-se na cama e voltando para as páginas.

"_Acordei com o meu estomago enjoado de tanta ansiedade, não sei como encará-lo hoje, não depois das palavras que li..."_

Como se simplesmente as paredes do seu pequeno quarto desmoronassem, Isabella se via no quarto da avó, uma Roxenne adolescente, linda, de belos olhos e cabelos castanhos e cacheados. Bella imaginava o quarto de Roxy exatamente igual ao de Forks, mais livros do que decoração. Exatamente como ela.

A história formava-se em sua mente como se fosse completamente dela, não de sua avó. O que Roxy não escrevia, Isabella simplesmente imaginava, esperando estar certa.

"_...Abri a janela de meu quarto e respirei fundo o ar frio da manhã. Eu queria que aquele enjoo acabasse, junto com aquele sentimento inseguro. Sinto tanto medo de estar sonhando..."_

_- Roxenne, vai se atrasar para a escola! – A mãe da menina chamou e Roxenne desceu correndo. – Tome seu café, rápido._

_Café?_

_Não havia espaço para nada em seu estomago, ela simplesmente queria ir para a escola correndo, ao mesmo tempo que queria ficar em casa e se esconder de medo._

_..._

_- Hey! - Estou chamando você desde a última rua. – Jenna chamou Roxy para a realidade. A menina vinha flutuando pelas ruas apenas pensando em todas as possíveis cenas que aconteceriam no momento em que ela e Edward se vissem._

_- Desculpe. Não ouvi você, Jen..._

_- Tudo bem, então... Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje mais tarde?_

_- Eu..._

_- Roxy! – As borboletas em seu estomago dançaram quando ela ouviu seu nome ser chamado com tanto entusiasmo. Era Edward. Ela se virou vagarosamente tentando não desmaiar na frente do rapaz. – Olá! – Ele dirigiu seu cumprimento à Jenna que rapidamente entendeu que estava sobrando._

_- Hum... Olá, Edward, bem, estão me chamando, então... É... Tchau Bella! – Jenna se despediu imitando um sotaque italiano muito ruim. Roxenne acenou para a amiga e quando voltou sua atenção para Edward ele a fitava com a sobrancelha erguida._

_- Bella?- ele questionou achando estranha a forma como Jenna se referiu à amiga._

_- Hum... sim, é meu nome do meio. Meu avô é italiano, então, Roxenne Isabella._

_Edward sorriu para ela e aproximou-se um pouco mais._

_- É um lindo nome._

_- Obrigada. – A garota respondeu timidamente, sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo._

_- Como você... – Ele continuou e ela apenas riu tentando disfarçar a vontade de chorar de emoção. Como podia um garoto que ela havia visto duas vezes na vida transforma-la em um ser tão sensível? – Você leu a minha carta? - A menina apenas assentiu, não conseguia emitir som algum. - O que achou?_

_Ele aproximou-se um pouco mais._

_- Eu adorei. Obrigada..._

_- É só isso que tem para me dizer? - Perguntou o rapaz, mudando seu tom de voz para algo mais baixo. Roxy sentiu a ponta dos seus dedos formigarem quando ele os pegou e acariciou, testando-a, apenas para saber se poderia pegar em sua mão._

_- Eu tenho... vergonha de dizer o resto... – Ela deixou escapar com a voz igualmente baixa. Pareciam estar compartilhando um grande segredo._

_- Você não precisa ter vergonha de mim Bella Roxenne. – Ele riu enquanto dizia seu nome.- Apenas responda se gosta de mim da mesma forma que eu gosto de você._

_Roxy suspirou sentindo seu rosto corar ainda mais e apenas assentiu._

_- Isso é um sim? – Edward perguntou entusiasmado. Roxenne assentiu novamente. – Então olhe para mim e diga, Roxy..._

_Roxenne respirou fundo tomando coragem e levantou seu olhar. Edward sorriu largamente para ela._

_- Sim, eu gosto de você. Muito. - Ela deixou escapar a ultima palavra e sentiu-se uma boba, mas viu que Edward apenas sorriu mais._

_- Fico feliz, por isso. Agora posso convidá-la para um sorvete após a aula?_

_Roxy assentiu sorrindo. _

– _Obrigado. – Ele disse sinceramente e se aproximou, os narizes quase se encostariam não se antes ele desviasse e a beijasse no rosto. - Sorvete mais tarde então..._

- Você precisa parar, tipo, _agora_ Isabella. - Emmett disse enquanto caminhava ao lado da menina para fora do dormitório. – Parece até que você está apaixonada por esse cara, que digamos... tem idade para ser seu avô.

- Não exagera, Emm. Eu só estou encantada por ele. Ele é tão bem escrito e descrito no diário de Roxy.

- Você está furando o olho da sua avó! - Bella gargalhou alto quando o amigo disse aquilo.

- Eu não estou furando o olho da minha avó, Emm, é platônico, exatamente igual a quando me apaixonei por _Jace Wayland, _ou _Dimitri Belikov..._

- Dimitri quem? - Emmett perguntou e Bella riu novamente.

- São personagens de livros Emm. Não importa, eles são platônicos, é apenas minha vontade de ter homens lindos e descentes na minha vida...

- Não vejo como um cara que se apaixona pela irmã pode ser alguém decente.

- Espera, você leu _Cidade dos Ossos_?

- Eu? Não! Não leio _Cassandra Clare_. – ele tentou.

- Oh Meu Deus! "_Não leio Cassandra Clare_?" Você leu, leu sim.

- Ok! Eu li, me processe! Estou terminando _Cidade das Cinzas_. – Ele disse cruzando os braços no peito. – Uma prima me emprestou nas férias porque eu queria ler algo diferente do Código Penal, só isso.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Bella riu por mais alguns segundos antes deles caírem em um silencio confortável. Pouco antes de chegarem ao Taylor's Emmett resolveu voltar ao assunto inicial.

- Você gostaria de ajuda para localizar o tal Cullen? Posso entrar em alguns registros da Universidade. Se ele ainda está aqui posso descobrir várias coisas... multas de trânsito, hipotecas, empresas... Você disse que a família dele era dona da maior fábricade móveis, se era a maior com certeza está nos registros históricos.

As borboletas no seu estomago reviraram. É claro que ela queria conhecer Edward Cullen, aliás, ela tinha que conhece-lo, fora a promessa que fez à sua avó. Ela tinha que responder a carta.

_Tenho que responder essa carta, mas ela não especificou como._

_Será que devo apenas escrever para ele? Como digo para alguém que sua amada morreu, por uma simples carta? - Bella lembrou aflita._

Queria conhecer Edward, queria apenas olhar nos olhos daquele – hoje – senhor e saber se ainda encontraria sentimentos por Roxenne ali. Mas entrar na vida de alguém daquela forma, revirar um passado que ao que tudo indicava, não havia terminado bem fez com que Bella recuasse um pouco.

- Eu não sei muito bem, Emm, mas eu vou pensar. Obrigada.

- Mas quem eu encontro aqui. Isabella Swan!

- Olá Harry! Como tem passado? - Antes de responder o homem já colocava duas cervejas no balcão.

- Eu estou ótimo, casa cheia toda semana depois dessa história de microfone aberto. – O homem barrigudo e grisalho apontou para o pequeno palco. – As pessoas bebem e pensam que são Celine Dion ou o Freddy Mercury... vai entender. – Bella e Emmett gargalharam ouvindo o velho amigo reclamar do som ruim que as pessoas emitiam por suas bocas, mas estava dando um bom dinheiro e para ele, recebendo dinheiro, seus ouvidos poderiam até sangrar.

- Então, Harry... Nossa Bella aqui está precisando de um emprego, sabe?

- Como assim? Você se demitiu do Taylor's sem me avisar? – Harry perguntou com um tom ofendido na voz.

- Você jura? Posso voltar? – Bella perguntou entusiasmada.

- É claro querida, você não saiu por que quis. A propósito, Scott esteve aqui, fiquei sabendo de sua avó. Sinto muito, querida.

- Obrigada Harry, e pelo emprego também. Eu gostaria de voltar.

- Sim, mas apenas quando as aulas retornarem ok? As coisas estão melhores mas, prefiro assegurar seu salário depois que o movimento voltar ao normal.

- Claro. Para mim será bom também.

- Te vejo em duas semanas meninas. Tenho que atender.

- Obrigada novamente Harry.

- Sempre, Bella.

A resposta de Harry bastou para que Bella se divertisse o resto da noite com o amigo. Alguns rapazes se aproximavam, mas Bella não podia deixar de compará-los à Edward, nenhum tinha o mesmo sorriso, ou os mesmo cortejos educados.

Não podendo mais ficar longe, Isabella resolveu voltar para casa e terminar de ler aquela história de uma vez. Em parte ela queria saber a história e em parte ela queria terminar logo para finalmente conhecer Edward Cullen.

O homem que roubara o coração de sua avó. E que também estava roubando o dela.

_- Oh meu Deus, ele está esperando por você, Bella. - Jessica disse puxando meu braço discretamente. Estavamos no estacionamento do Forks High._

_- Ai Jess, vou vomitar. – Arrumei meu vestido nervosa. – Não sei como agir._

_- Não vomite, respire. Edward Cullen está esperando por você. Vá, vou atrás de Mike. _

_Bella caminhou vagarosamente até o rapaz perfeito na sua frente. Ela olhou para seu caderno encarando Joe Ramone na capa e suspirou enquanto tentava se concentrar em qualquer coisa menos em Edward escorado em seu lindo e reluzente Volvo prata. Imediatamente ela ouviu Needles and Pins tocar em algum lugar que não conseguia identificar onde era._

_Quando finalmente se aproximou dele, levantou seu olhar e sorriu timidamente._

_- Bella. – Ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso torto, lindo que a quase fez desmaiar. Seus olhos eram de um verde cristalino, ela estranhou; Sempre soube que os olhos de Edward eram azuis._

_- Oi. – Ela conseguiu dizer por fim, quase não conseguindo se desfazer daquela hipnose._

_- Pronta para o sorvete? – Ela sorriu e assentiu rapidamente. Edward abriu a porta para ela e pegou sua mão, conduzindo-a para dentro do veículo._

_- Você quer qual sabor, amor? – Ele perguntou fazendo-a perceber que já estavam na sorveteria. Ela olhou em volta sorrindo._

_- Pensei que haviam fechado essa sorveteria há alguns anos._

_Edward sorriu para ela e perguntou novamente._

_- Qual o sabor, querida?_

_- Hum... chocolate? – Ele assentiu e virou-se fazendo o pedido para a garçonete._

_- Para mim, creme e para a minha linda namorada aqui, chocolate. - A mulher assentiu e começou a trabalhar nas grandes caixas de sorvete dispostas no grande refrigerador. _

_- Hum... deixe-me provar o seu. – Edward pediu aproximando-se dela. Ingenuamente Bella pegou a sua pequena colher e juntou um pouco de seu sorvete nela. – Não querida, você não entendeu. – Então ele levantou o seu queixo e a puxou. – Quero provar nos seus lábios._

_Então ele a beijou._

Isabella acordou com o coração disparado. Mas não de susto, ela tinha certeza. Sonhara com Edward Cullen na época em que ela ainda estava no segundo grau.

- Só nos meus sonhos Jéssica Staley seria minha amiga. – Bella bufou mal humorada por ter acordado no meio da melhor parte.

Ela pegou seu celular e olhou a hora, constatando que não era cedo demais. Então, discou o número de seu amigo e esperou que ele atendesse.

- _Minha pequena maçã! – _o rapaz atendeu alegre.

- Emm... você pode encontrar Edward Cullen para mim, por favor?

Enquanto esperava a resposta Bella suspirou, procurando não externar a última parte.

_Eu preciso conhecê-lo._

* * *

_Então minhas queridas, aí está... Eu estava com o capitulo prontinho, mas a Dani Masen me deu algumas dicas irrecusáveis e tive que arrumar, por isso demorou. Sorry._

_Quero mto agradecer a ela e todo seu entusiasmo que me dá vontade de continuar escrevendo antes mesmo de eu mostrar o capitulo pra vcs e esperas suas reviews. _

_Quero agradecer de coração as reviews que recebi, são lindas: Dannie, Anon, Agome, Mylla Lino, Lohayne, Priscila Cullen, Deaaa, Bia-bibis (que disse que está mto bem escrito, obrigada Linda, é a minha beta que me ajuda),Thatyane, Laurinha, Alinee (doidinha de pedra, não esqueci sua one, mas tá corrido pra mim), Pink, Renatinha, Viviane, Rafaela, Manucs, Raianee, Julieide (ciumenta do Edward) e Ana Karol - Enfim, obrigada demais pelo carinho meninas..._

_É praticamente unanime a paixão por Edward vovô, acreditem, vocês irão amá-lo mais ainda quando Bella finalmente conhecê-lo._

_Quando isso vai acontecer? Hummm, em breve, daqui um ou dois capitulos._

_Deixem sua review, a Dani não consegue me inspirar sozinha sempre... Ajudem ela._

_Beijooos!_


	5. Quatro

~Quatro~

_Após duas semanas de encontros e sorvete na praça, Edward finalmente tomou coragem e convidou Roxenne para o Festival anual da Madeira. Eles iriam juntos... para todos verem. Edward ainda não tinha falado com os pais da menina e nem feito nenhum movimento além de pegar em sua mão e beijar seu rosto, mas ela sabia que esse era um grande passo. Porém, ela ainda não entendia porque ele não tomava uma atitude ao invés de apenas ficar lhe escrevendo cartas e mais cartas._

_- Roxy? Posso entrar? – A mãe de Roxenne bateu à porta e logo abriu.- Você está linda, querida. – exclamou quando viu sua filha no vestido emprestado de Jenna._

_A família não tinha condições para vestidos novos, desta forma, a melhor amiga de Roxy ofereceu um vestido para que a menina não repetisse o mesmo do ano que havia passado. Era amarelo claro, comprido até os tornozelos e acompanhava um suéter amarelo um pouquinho mais escuro, deixando seu visual em tom sobre tom. Os cabelos castanhos extremamente brilhantes agora levavam uma faixa da mesma cor do vestido para combinar. O traje ficara perfeito no corpo da menina._

_Ela se virou para a mãe, sorrindo enquanto passava as mãos nervosas na saia._

_- Estou bem mesmo? Será que Edward vai gostar? – Perguntou tensa, necessitando das palavras positivas da mãe que a olhava com orgulho._

_- Você está linda e o menino vai amar você..._

_Roxy sorriu largamente e virou-se novamente para o espelho com entusiasmo._

_- Falta pouco para ele chegar. Você conversou com o papai? Ele vai se comportar, não vai? – a ansiedade comia cada uma de suas palavras, que saíam rapidamente de sua boca._

_- Ele ainda não gosta desta situação. Mas prometeu que não vai estragar nada._

_Marcus Finn era um homem trabalhador, honesto e muito conservador. Amava sua família e fazia de tudo para dar o pouco que podia. Mas quando se tratava de sua filha sair com ninguém menos que o filho de seus patrões, ele não se comportava como o homem amável que geralmente era. Roxenne o preocupava. Se apaixonar dessa forma, e logo pelo mais novo dos Cullens, era um mal sinal. Eles eram de classes diferentes, tinham vidas diferentes e provavelmente teriam futuros diferentes. Isso incomodava Marcus. Incomodava por ele saber que a filha poderia sair desta situação com o coração partido. _

_Roxenne sabia disso. _

"_...Papai pensa que Edward quebrará meu coração. Na noite passada, quando pedi para ir ao festival ele sentou-se comigo e expôs o que pensava. Ele disse que achava que Edward era um bom rapaz, mas que éramos muito diferentes e que de alguma maneira isso apareceria para nós mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu o entendo, mas não acredito que isso possa acontecer. Edward gosta de mim, e eu... eu gosto muito dele, mesmo. Meu coração parece que nem existe no peito quando estou ao lado dele... tudo simplesmente para. Minha respiração para. Mamãe pediu para que ao menos ele receba Edward de forma decente e ele prometeu que o faria. _

_Tenho medo e esperança de que hoje, finalmente, ele me peça em namoro. Tem muitos dias, bem, dois meses que quero muito saber qual é a sensação de beijar os lábios dele, mas simplesmente fico esperando pelo momento. O fato de Edward ser muito respeitador me irrita às vezes..."_

_A campainha soou fazendo com que Roxenne pulasse ansiosa._

_- Calma. - Sua mãe tentou tranquiliza-la. Mas a menina já estava correndo pelo corredor da simples casa e indo em direção a porta. Ela respirou fundo pouco antes de abrir e dar de cara com o garoto mais lindo que ela já havia posto os olhos em sua vida._

_Pela reação de Edward, Roxy pôde perceber que ele também estava impressionado com sua aparência._

_- Olá!- Ele disse com um sorriso encantador._

_- Oi. - ela respondeu ainda deslumbrada pelo rapaz. _

_- Bem, oi! – A voz de Marcus soou atrás da menina._

_- Boa Noite, senhor. Sou Edward Cullen. – ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo._

_- Sim, eu sei. – Marcus aceitou o cumprimento, o que fez com que Roxy suspirasse aliviada._

_- Bem, eu prometo não trazê-la muito tarde._

_- É o que espero. _

_Roxy sentiu-se decepcionada com o fato de Edward não falar mais com seu pai, mas decidiu que não se deixaria abater. Ela queria aproveitar aquela noite. _

_Ele abriu a porta do grande conversível creme, - provavelmente de seus pais, - e pegou sua mão para que ela entrasse e se acomodasse dentro do veículo. _

_A noite estava amena, nem muito fria nem muito quente, o cheiro de fumaça no ar se intensificava a cada quilômetro em que eles se aproximavam da praça central. O local estava mais iluminado do que o normal tornando-se ainda mais evidente que a fogueira já estava acesa._

_Edward fez o caminho todo em silêncio. Logo, Roxenne estava em silêncio também, mas muito agitada. Aquela situação estava a deixando louca. Ele era sempre tão carinhoso e galante em suas cartas diárias para ela, ela era sempre tão apaixonada nas suas respostas. Então por quê? Por que eles não poderiam namorar normalmente? _

"_...Jenna disse que talvez ele seja tímido pessoalmente. Eu simplesmente não sei o que pensar."_

_Eles chegaram perto da fogueira e Peter, Julian e George se aproximaram para cumprimentá-los._

_- Hey Big Eddie. Roxie! – Visivelmente eles já estavam alterados por alguma bebida roubada dos adultos._

_- Hey! – Edward sorriu para os amigos._

_- Olá! – Bella lhes sorriu com mais timidez. _

_- Pessoal, quero apresentar para vocês meu primo, Charlie. – Peter disse olhando em volta, à procura do primo. – Charlie! – Ele gritou assim que o viu._

_O rapaz o ouviu e andou rapidamente em nossa direção._

_- Olá! – Ele cumprimentou Edward, mas foi para Roxenne que ele abriu seu maior sorriso. – Sou Charles Franklin Swan._

_- Edward Cullen. – Edward respondeu menos simpático do que trinta segundos atrás. - Essa é Roxenne Finn._

Isabella sorriu ao perceber que não sabia o nome de solteira da avó. _Roxenne Finn._ Mas todo seu semblante rapidamente caiu e o nó em sua garganta cresceu quando reconheceu o nome do novo personagem da história. Charles Franklin era seu avô. O homem que havia se casado com Roxenne.

"_... Charles era um homem lindo, qualquer menina poderia se derreter ao se deparar com o sorriso largo e branco que tinha. Era alto, cabelos negros assim como os olhos, mas ainda assim não se comparava a Edward."_

_Edward não demonstrou nenhuma simpatia por Charles depois que foram apresentados, mas o garoto novo não pareceu se importar. Patrick logo chegou e chamou a todos para se aproximarem da fogueira e verem a apresentação de dança._

_- Esse ano, a dança é Polonesa. Venham, temos garotas de saias. – Patrick gritou. Roxenne rolou os olhos e riu enquanto Edward a puxava pela multidão. Acomodaram-se ao lado de uma árvore e decidiram assistir a dança sozinhos._

_- Está gostando? – Ele perguntou em seu ouvido para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo com clareza já que as palmas, gritos e os cantos eram altos demais._

_- Sim. Obrigada por me trazer. – ela quase não ouviu sua voz._

_- É sempre muito bom estar com você, Bella Roxy. – Ele agora sussurrou fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse ao sentir respiração em sua orelha. Roxenne virou o rosto em direção a ele para olhar em seus olhos e recebeu um enorme sorriso de volta. Ele se aproximou vagarosamente. O coração da menina disparou, seu rosto inteiro corou e seus lábios se abriram em expectativa, mas uma explosão os assustou e Edward recuou no mesmo momento. A multidão começou a aplaudir quando os primeiros fogos brilharam no céu. Edward olhou para Roxenne e sorriu novamente._

_- Venha, vamos ver os fogos. – Ele a puxou para um local no meio da multidão para que pudessem ter uma melhor visão._

_- Hey, Eddie, sente aqui! – George chamou. Os meninos estavam todos sentados no gramado em frente a fogueira assistindo a explosão dos fogos e Edward hesitou por um momento, mas pegou a mão da menina e foi até os amigos. _

_- Cerveja? – Patrick ofereceu para Roxy que negou rapidamente._

_- Não, obrigada, eu não bebo._

- Bebe sim! - Bella retrucou para o diário. - E não era pouco. – ela riu e voltou para a leitura.

_Os fogos terminaram mas os meninos ficaram sentados no mesmo local conversando. Edward ficava acariciando a mão da menina enquanto conversava com os rapazes. _

_- Sentindo-se deslocada? – Charles perguntou enquanto sentava-se ao lado da garota._

_- Sim, pensei que Jenna ficaria aqui também._

_- Ser a única menina não é tão legal não é?_

_- Não muito. – Ela sorriu para o rapaz._

_- Bem, se te consola eu sou o único primo de Peter recém chegado na cidade que está nesse grupo. - Roxy gargalhou pela forma engraçada como ele disse aquilo. Charles era educado e sabia conversar._

_A garota manteve sua mão na de Edward enquanto ela e Charles conversavam sobre Seattle. Ela lhe explicou coisas sobre a escola e os melhores horários para ir a sorveteria._

_- Jenna gosta de tomar sorvete a noite, quando nossos pais vão a missa. Mas na maioria das vezes eu não vou, fica muito frio à noite. _

_- Em qual horário você gosta de ir? Talvez possamos ir juntos... – Ele sorriu largamente para Roxy._

_Mas não foi a menina quem respondeu._

_- Eu e Roxenne sempre vamos após a aula, e não, você não pode ir. – Edward respondeu já alterado com a bebida._

_- Edward! – Roxy exclamou assustada com a reação._

_- O quê? – Ele perguntou, mas não esperou a resposta da menina, levantou-se rapidamente e limpou o gramado grudado em sua roupa. – Vamos dar uma volta? – Roxy franziu o cenho para ele, não entendendo porque estava tão bravo._

_- Melhor ir Roxenne, seu namorado pode ficar bravo. – George brincou com Edward._

_- Ele não é meu namorado. - Roxenne disse com raiva._

_Estava com raiva do papel que Edward estava fazendo, estava com raiva do fato de estar passando vergonha na frente dos garotos da escola, estava com raiva do fato de Edward ainda não ter falado com seu pai para que realmente pudessem namorar e principalmente estava com raiva de estar louca para beijá-lo há mais de duas semanas e ele simplesmente não fazia nada. _

_Edward olhou para Roxy com um misto de tristeza e rancor. Desta vez ele não estendeu a mão para ela que levantou rapidamente e seguiu Edward para onde ele estava indo. Quando percebeu que estavam em direção ao carro ela perguntou: _

_- Estamos indo embora?_

_- Sim, vou levá-la para casa..._

_- Mas está cedo, Edward._

_- Não importa. – Ele gritou e virou-se para ela. – Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui já que não sou seu namorado._

_Roxy sentiu o seu sangue ferver. Como ele se atrevia?_

_- É claro que você não é meu namorado, você não me pediu para ser! Você me escreve cartas bonitas, pega na minha mão, mas não me apresenta como namorada. Me leva para tomar sorvete todos os dias após as aulas e beija meu rosto antes de partir, mas não foi capaz de falar decentemente com o meu pai hoje. O que você pretende?_

_Edward tentou falar, mas estava abismado com a atitude de Roxenne. Vendo que não sairia nada dali, a menina respirou fundo._

_- Você não precisa dizer mais nada. Eu entendi, Edward. A casa de Jenna é por aqui, vou pedir para que o seu pai me leve. – Ela se virou para começar a andar quando Edward a chamou._

_- Eu busquei você, a levarei de volta. – Ele disse sério._

_- Sinta-se livre deste compromisso, e por favor, me deixe em paz. – A garota disse calmamente enquanto caminhava pela rua. Ela tinha esperança que Edward a seguisse, mas ele não seguiu. Aquilo a deixou ainda mais triste._

"_Jenna me trouxe junto com o seu pai. Sabendo que eu estava triste se ofereceu para dormir aqui em casa comigo, mas eu não quero ninguém por perto agora. Graças a Deus papai e mamãe estão dormindo. Como ele pôde? Como ele pôde ficar zangado? Como eu pude ser boba? Ele não me quer! Se quisesse..."_

Bella viu que o paragrafo havia terminado pela metade. Achou estranho mas folheou a próxima página para continuar a história.

"_...Oh, não posso acreditar. São cinco horas da manhã e só agora entrei em casa. Edward estava aqui. Deus, ele me ama ..."_

Isabella sentiu seu coração disparar de ansiedade para saber o que havia acontecido. Novamente e rapidamente ela se transportou para dentro da história e viu-se na pele de Roxenne.

_Sentada em sua cama, Roxenne chorava enquanto escrevia sobre toda a raiva e tristeza que estava sentindo naquele momento. O som de pneus cantando em frente a sua casa a assustou e ela deu um salto. Não demorou para ouvir seu nome sendo chamado repetidas vezes. Identificando a voz de Edward, ela rapidamente correu até a porta e abriu._

_- Roxenne! – Ele gritou novamente quando a viu. – Eu amo você minha Bella Roxenne. - A garota caminhou rapidamente até ele para silenciá-lo._

_- Shii, Edward, meu pai vai acordar!_

_- Eu não me importo, eu preciso que você saiba, eu amo você. - Ele estava visivelmente alcoolizado, mas seus olhos eram tão sinceros. - Roxy, eu te amo, muito, desculpe por ser tão estúpido, eu só pensei que tinha que ir devagar com você. Mas eu queria beijá-la e abraçá-la e apresenta-la à minha família... eu amo você._

_Roxenne sorriu para ele e pegou em sua mão._

_- Ama? – Perguntou timidamente._

_- Muito! Muito! - Edward respondeu sorrindo para ela também. – Eu estou bêbado, provavelmente devo esperar até amanhã para ter o nosso primeiro beijo._

_Roxenne fechou o semblante para ele na mesma hora._

_- Não se atreva, Edward Cullen. _

_Ele sorriu para ela do jeito que ela sempre corava e se aproximou. Roxenne sentiu o cheiro de cerveja em seu rosto. _

_- Ok, vou beijar você agora, Roxy... – ele colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela._

_- Tudo bem... – ela sorriu e assentiu._

_- E depois vou falar com o seu pai... – ele continuou falando enquanto se aproximava._

_- Pense nisso depois Edward, apenas me beije. _

- Oh meu Deus, como assim ela não fala mais nada sobre o beijo? – Bella gritou com o diário e começou a folheá-lo desesperadamente para encontrar alguma nota que falasse sobre o beijo.

Nada.

- Vovó, você foi egoísta! – A garota resmungou. Então lembrou-se das cartas. Edward certamente deve ter escrito algo sobre aquilo. Bella procurou no montante a carta que condizia com a data no diário e a abriu. Ela sorriu ao ler as palavras do rapaz e suspirou com a última frase.

"_... mesmo em cem anos, você ainda me faria o homem mais feliz do mundo apenas com um beijo."_

* * *

_Olá!_

_Primeiro uma pergunta... vcs sabem quantas vezes essa fic foi visitada? Desde que comecei a postar? 189_

_E vocês sabem quantas reviews ela tem? 40_

_Nem digo mais nada, acho sacanagem isso comigo e com quem me auxilia, tô correndo com tudo na minha vida mas não deixo de escrever o capitulo, a Dani mal tem tempo para se coçar e ainda arranja tempo para betar e consideração que é booom, nada! _

_Bem, não vou mais pedir por reviews, não adianta. Nem pedir consideração da maioria. Pelo menos tem uma galerinha que me entende, me apoia e comenta e agradeço a cada uma delas. _

_Bem, o que acharam do capitulo meninas? comentem (esse é um pedido para quem já comenta quem não comenta pode ficar tranquilo)_

_Temos mais um capitulo contando a história de Roxenne, vocês saberão o que aconteceu para ela e Edward não terem ficado juntos, algm tem palpite?_

_Tá fácil gente, nem é um segredo... HSUAHSUAHS_

_Bem, eu não comecei o quinta ainda e tenho mtaaa coisa pra fazer essa semana, talvez o próximo cap venha apenas em 20 dias... Estou em reta final no semestre da facul e realmente preciso me focar. Mas não quer dizer que eu não tente escrever e postar antes ok?_

_Bjs_


	6. Cinco

~Cinco~

Os meses se passaram de forma doce para Roxenne e Edward. Bella se deliciava com cada nova descoberta daquele casal apaixonado. Riu das palavras da avó contando como Edward teve de encarar Marcus Finn e pedi-la em namoro, se emocionou com o banho de lago onde eles partilharam os primeiros toques mais apimentados e ficou com raiva do avô Frank por ficar em volta de Roxenne quando ela estava tão apaixonada por outro. Ele não desistira por semanas, até Edward perder a cabeça e entrar em uma briga com ele.

_9 de setembro de 1953_

"_Demorou, mas finalmente o dia chegou. Hoje conhecerei os Cullen. Eu não sei se deveria estar animada, sinto-me nervosa, principalmente porque noto que Edward não parece particularmente animado com esse encontro. Mas eu não quero que seus pais pensem que sou uma qualquer que está namorando seu filho há três meses e nem ao menos conhece seus pais._

_Será que eles gostarão de mim? Eu espero que sim. Farei tudo ao meu alcance para não decepcionar o meu amado. Jenna me emprestou um novo vestido que ganhou de uma das primas que mora em outra cidade, ele é usado, mas é lindo, parece novinho ainda..."_

_Roxanne olhou o relógio novamente, tinha hora certa para começar a se arrumar para o jantar daquela noite. Enquanto escrevia em seu diário ela ouve seu nome ser chamado do lado de fora. Peter, ela soube identificar. Isso só poderia dizer uma coisa._

_Um recado de Edward._

_Uma carta, quem sabe? - A menina pensou entusiasmada e correu pela pequena casa para atender o amigo._

_- Peter! - Ela disse imediatamente ao abrir a porta._

_- Boa tarde Roxy, trouxe algo para você. - Ele tirou as mãos de trás do seu corpo e lhe sorriu enquanto lhe apresentava uma margarida e um pequeno papel dobrado. Roxanne sorriu e suspirou ao pegar os presentes._

_- Obrigada. – Peter lhe sorriu e rapidamente foi embora. Roxanne ficou feliz pela falta de rodeios, afinal não queria conversar com Peter. O que ela mais queria era saber o que o bilhete trazia. A garota respirou fundo e beijou a pequena margarida antes de abrir o papel. _

"_Somente para lembrar que eu amo você."_

_E.C_

_Roxanne entrou em casa parecendo ser carregada por uma nuvem, sentia-se apenas flutuante._

_..._

_Ela estava pronta. O vestido azul combinado com o laço estava perfeito, seus cabelos eram brilhantes e cheirosos, rosas, como ele dizia. Seus cabelos cheiravam a rosas._

_No começo da noite Edward estava sentado à sala dos Finn esperando sua Bella Roxanne aparecer para que fossem ao jantar. Marcus nada disse ao garoto, mas Edward podia entender seu olhar._

_Machuque minha menina e te matarei. _

_Porém, machucá-la estava longe dos planos de Edward. Ele não queria nada além de amar e cuidar de Roxanne, e ela sabia disso._

_Ela acreditava nele._

_Quando a menina finalmente apareceu Edward levantou-se e beijou seu rosto com devoção._

_- Você está linda, Roxy._

_A garota abriu seu maior sorriso. Roxenne nunca se cansaria de ouvir coisas bonitas do namorado._

_- Obrigada. _

_- Dez horas, garoto. – Foi a única frase que Marcus disse antes de sair da sala._

_..._

"_Eu conhecia a casa dos Cullen, era a antiga casa dos Mackenzie e simplesmente a maior e mais bela da região. Quando entrei, imediatamente me senti intimidada. Era tudo tão limpo e tão sofisticado... Olhei para meu vestido verificando novamente se estava adequado para a ocasião..."_

_Roxanne passou as mãos nervosamente por seu vestido e respirou fundo._

_- O que foi Roxy? – Edward perguntou carinhosamente. Ele não estava mais tranqüilo do que ela, qualquer um poderia enxergar, só que Roxanne não entendia por que. Não entendia a relutância de Edward em levá-la para sua casa nestes meses, não entendia por que ele não dizia o que sua família pensava sobre o seu namoro._

_- Acho que não estou bem vestida, Edward..._

_- É claro que está. Você está linda. – Os barulhos de passos na escada principal conquistou a atenção de ambos. Roxy deparou-se com uma bela e deslumbrante mulher descendo as escadas de forma elegante. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um penteado formal para trás enquanto um belo vestido vermelho e justo lhe adornava o corpo. Roxanne sabia que aquela era Carmem Cullen._

_- Oh, vocês chegaram. – A mulher sorriu e caminhou até eles assim que terminara o seu desfile pelos degraus das escadas. – É um prazer conhecê-la, querida. – Disse à Roxy e a abraçou. A menina fitou o namorado que parecia um tanto quanto desconfortável. Ela não entendeu novamente por que. Carmem parecia tão acolhedora._

_- O prazer é meu, senhora._

_- Me chame de Carmem apenas, querida. – A mulher disse enquanto abraçava o filho. – Venham, vamos aguardar seu pai na sala. Vou avisar aos empregados que comecem a servir o jantar, ele não deve demorar._

Bella leu perplexa toda a história do jantar. O que tinha começado com um abraço acolhedor e palavras carinhosas, tornou-se em uma sessão de indiretas maldosas e olhares reprovadores. Como poderia uma família ser tão cruel? E logo a família de uma pessoa tão boa de coração como Edward?

Seu celular vibrou, tirando-a de todo aquele estupor e indicando que tinha uma nova mensagem. A menina abriu e trancou a respiração no mesmo momento. Era o endereço dos Cullen.

Na mensagem Emmett dizia que o telefone não era mais o mesmo, que havia ligado e que estava desativado, mas que só existia uma família Cullen renomada e conhecida desde a época em que a madeira era a principal fonte de economia da região.

Vestiu-se rapidamente enquanto pedia para Emmett levá-la até o endereço. Em meia hora o amigo estava lá para ela. Como sempre.

- Você tem certeza?

- Não!

- Então por que vai? – Sua voz aumentou algumas oitavas enquanto ele perguntava.

- Eu preciso conhecê-lo Emm, eu preciso responder para ele a última carta.

- E vai responder como?

- Eu não sei, mas eu vou dar um jeito na hora.

- Docinho, pense um pouco... – O amigo suplicou para ela.

- Emm. – Bella olhou para ele com os olhos tristonhos, aqueles que ele nunca conseguia resistir.

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigada. – A garota agradeceu e correu para o seu armário em busca de uma casaco leve. Emmett não achou estranho o fato da amiga estar de vestido e salto parecendo que ia para uma entrevista de emprego, estava obviamente se vestindo para causar boa impressão para o velho homem.

_Se é que está vivo ainda... – _Pensou ele. Com toda a certeza isso magoaria Isabella, mas também tiraria um grande peso do seu coração. Ele acreditava.

- Estou pronta. Podemos ir? – Perguntou animada e nervosa para o amigo.

- Claro, cara de pudim, vamos.

- Emm, sem apelidos perto deles, por favor?

- Nem pipoca?

- Principalmente o 'pipoca'.

- E maçã do amor?

- Emmett.

- Ok... tudo bem! – Ele revirou os olhos enquanto saíam do dormitório.

No trajeto, Bella lembrou-se do que leu sobre o primeiro jantar da avó na casa do namorado.

_Pobre Roxy._ – Ela pensou lembrando do que havia lido.

- _Então Roxanne... Como andam as suas notas na escola? – Joseph Cullen, pai de Edward perguntou sem muito interesse. Ele não parecia interessado em nada, nem mesmo em sua família. Era como se ele fosse programado em 'piloto automático' e fizesse as perguntas pré ensaiadas sempre._

_- Bem, são razoáveis... - A menina disse modestamente._

_- Razoáveis? – Seu namorado perguntou. – Roxy é a melhor aluna da turma._

_- Eu acredito que isso não seja possível, filho. – Carmem sorriu para Edward e depois olhou para Roxanne. – Edward sempre foi um aluno exemplar._

_Roxy relaxou ao ouvir o elogio daquela mãe para o seu filho, inocentemente não percebendo que era uma competição. Ninguém poderia ser melhor que os Cullen._

_- Mamãe! - Edward pediu entre dentes._

_- Oh, bem... é verdade. Edward é um excelente aluno de fato. – A menina concordou._

_- Claro que é, e como o melhor, meu filho só merece o melhor também, você não concorda Roxanne? – O olhar frio de Carmem finalmente fez com que a menina acordasse. Engoliu em seco aquela critica e sorriu tristemente de volta para a mulher à sua frente._

_- Certamente senhora. - Ela não ousou olhar para Edward naquele momento. Não teria forças._

_- E depois da escola? Pretende fazer o que, querida? - Aquele adjetivo já não tinha mais a mesma conotação para a pobre menina. Roxanne novamente respirou fundo para responder._

_- Pretendo meu graduar em literatura, serei professora._

_- Oh! Que adorável, mais uma professora. – Carmem destilou o restante do seu veneno fazendo com que Roxanne olhasse finalmente para Edward sem entender o porquê de tanta amargura. O namorado só era capaz de lhe fitar com olhos suplicantes, implorativos._

_- Sim senhora, serei mais uma professora._

_- Mamãe, por favor? – Ele pediu novamente._

_- Ora, Edward. Só quero conhecer a sua nova namoradinha, sempre fazemos isso, não?_

_A mulher deixou a situação ainda mais dolorosa, fazendo com que a menina pensasse que Edward já havia levado outras meninas para os seus pais conhecerem, quando ele havia dito que nunca o fizera._

_- Acho que não me sinto bem. – Roxy disso em um fio de voz. – Será que posso me retirar? – Perguntou delicadamente sentindo-se humilhada._

_- Claro, querida. Edward a levará para a sua casa. – Carmem respondeu triunfante._

Bella sentiu as lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos. Como uma pessoa poderia ser tão cruel e cheia de preconceitos? Ela não poderia entender. Situações como aquelas descritas certamente fizeram com que Roxy e Edward se separassem e a dor era tanta que nunca ninguém havia ouvido Roxanne ou Frank falar sobre essa época.

_O caminho fora silencioso e quando finalmente chegaram à casa da menina, muito antes das dez como marcado, Edward tentou falar com ela, mas tudo o que viu foi a porta de sua casa sendo fechada em seu rosto. Isabella já sabia porque Edward não se mostrava tão feliz ao apresenta-la para seus pais._

- Jujubinha? Chegamos. – Ela ouviu Emmett chamando sua atenção. Bella olhou para ele rapidamente e logo desviou sua atenção para a casa que ele apontava. Era como se um grande filme em sua mente estivesse criando forma, como se aquela casa anteriormente preta e branca estivesse se destacando da paisagem e tornando-se real, palpável para Isabella.

Ela respirou fundo e saiu de dentro do grande Jeep do amigo contemplando a casa. Dentro de sua bolsa ela cavou pela foto de Edward Cullen e trouxe para junto de si tentando convencer-se de que era apenas uma prova para mostrar à família dele quanto realmente era um amuleto para ela. Forçou seus dedos na imagem tentando garantir um pouco de força enquanto lembrava-se das últimas palavras da avó.

_Não deixe o seu pai; _

_Não abandone a faculdade; _

_Seja a melhor professora que o mundo já viu; _

_Apaixone-se;_

_- A última carta Isabellita, eu preciso que você responda a última carta, e peça desculpas a ele._

Ela havia prometido a Roxanne. Agora ela estaria fechando um ciclo? Era daquela forma? Fácil assim?

Novamente ela respirou fundo e caminhou pelo verde e florido jardim até a porta, lembrando-se de todos os momentos que passara com 'a verdadeira' Roxanne naquelas ultimas semanas. Na verdade, ela conheceu Roxanne Finn, uma jovem que vivera uma linda história de amor, mas que de alguma forma isso fora arrancado dela. O mais incrível para Bella era que mesmo com o tempo, ela podia ver que aquele amor não havia morrido.

Hesitante, a menina bateu na grande porta branca e esperou. Uma moça loira, de olhos verdes lhe atendeu momentos depois. Ela era mais alta que Isabella e muito imponente.

- Sim? – Ela sorriu perguntando.

- Eu... é... eu estou procurando Edward Cullen. – Bella respondeu nervosamente. A linda garota loira lhe olhou desconfiada e sorriu novamente.

- Descobriram rápido hã? Edward não perde tempo. Pensei que ele iria ficar um pouco sossegado... enfim... – disse revirando os olhos. – Bem, entre. – Isabella entrou sem responder ao comentário malicioso da menina e se pôs na antessala. – Espere um momento, vou chamá-lo.

Isabella entrou não sabendo do que a menina estava falando, mas resolveu deixar passar, ela estava nervosa demais esperando pelo homem que havia habitado seus pensamentos nas ultimas semanas

- Olá? – Ela ouviu uma voz rouca atrás dela e rapidamente virou-se para encarar o seu dono.

Era como se ela tivesse realmente se transportado para 1954. Em sua frente estava Edward Cullen.

_O jovem_ Edward Cullen.

E ele sorria para ela.

* * *

**LEIAM ANTES POR FAVOR!**

Então? De uma escala d , quanto vcs me odeiam?

Desculpem o atraso meninas, mas faculdade é faculdade, trabalho é trabalho né?

Bem, obrigadinha por todos os comentários... Quem está na duvida sobre o Eddie velhinho e um Eddie novinho para a Bella vai tirá-la no próximo capitulo que já estou escrevendo.

Queria agradecer demais a Dani Masen, é por causa dela que a fic está tããão coerente e bem escrita, cada vez que mando o capitulo as palavrinhas voltam com a cor vermelhinha, o que significa que eu tenho que mudar, corrigir e melhorar. E as ideias são sempre otimas! Obrigada também por ficar no inbox do facebook me dando ideias e mais ideias para deixar a historia ainda melhor para as NOSSAS leitoras, sim pq essa fic é pra vc tbm.

Quero agradecer a paciencia de vcs tbm meninas, sei que é chato... mas eu não tenho outra alternativa ok senão postar apenas uma vez por semana e quando dá. Agora estou de férias então vai ficar mais dificil furar com vcs ok?

Avisando de antemão que em Agosto começa o ultimo semestre da faculdade, o que significa que terei 4 meses (pq o segundo semestre do ano é sempre mais curto que o primeiro) para entregá-lo então pode ser que a fic pare um pouco nesse tempo... mas nesse mês vou tentar adiantar a fic até o capitulo 10/11 ok?

Por favor, não deixem de comentar. É importante tá?

Bjs,


	7. Seis

Aviso importante antes de vcs começarem o capítulo

1- Eu não respondo perguntas como: 'Quando vc vai postar novamente? ' entre outros questionamentos, nem posto o porquê das minhas demoras etc... pq se eu postar vou criar expectativa em vcs achando que é um capitulo e quando abrem é um recado avisando que não vai haver capitulo, o que eu acho uma puta falta de sacanagem... Eu posso responder o que vcs quiserem via facebook, é uma ferramente que eu estou conectada cerca de 18 horas por dia então facilita mto a vida de vcs e a minha se vcs entrarem para o grupo ok? Não tem mta gente nesse grupo e o objetivo não é e nem nunca foi volume de pessoas, é apenas uma forma de nos comunicarmos diariamente. Lá vcs podem dar suas ideias tbm, debater o que acham que vai acontecer na estória e conhecer umas às outras, além de saber que cara eu tenho, para vcs poderem me odiar! HAHAHA Então adicionem o grupo lá, eu add cada uma de vc ok?

**GRUPO:** groups/145973448850332/

2- Dani Masen escreveu assim no corpo do email em que o capitulo estava anexado: '3 O melhor capítulo que você já escreveu. Parabéns babyyyyyy! '

*joga o cabelo e beija o ombro*

Boa leitura e deixe o seu recadinho, é importante!

* * *

~_Seis_~

.

- Edward... – Isabella arfou o nome do homem a sua frente sentindo o corpo inteiro tremer.

- Hum... Sim? Posso ajuda-la? Acho que não nos conhecemos... eu... moça? – Perguntou ele preocupado ao ver a palidez da menina. Isabella apertou a fotografia antiga em seu peito enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Aquele não era Edward Cullen, não quem ela esperava ao menos. – Oh! Entendo! – o rapaz disse quando viu a foto. – Você está procurando o Big Eddie. – Ele riu. – Fazia tempo que alguém não se assustava ao me ver.

Isabella se mantinha calada analisando aquele homem. Claro que ele não era o Edward Cullen que ela procurava. O Edward Cullen de Roxanne tinha os olhos azuis e não verdes como esmeraldas como o do homem à sua frente. O Edward de Roxanne tinha os cabelos arrumados e não bagunçados, o homem descrito por sua avó tinha os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e não eram levemente tortos como os daquele rapaz. Não, ele definitivamente não era o Edward Cullen de Roxanne. No entanto, era o Edward Cullen que ela havia sonhado há dias atrás, era exatamente _aquele _Edward. O Edward que havia provado o sorvete de seus lábios, aquele que a chamou de _querida _ao som de sua música preferida no mundo todo.

- _Needles and Pins_ ... – Ela sussurrou hipnotizada com os olhos perfeitamente verdes daquele homem que não aparentava trinta anos ainda, mas era mais velho do que ela, isso com certeza.

- Desculpe? - Edward perguntou confuso para ela.

- O quê? – Ela despertou assustada com a voz.

- Você está... hum... falando sozinha... tipo _Needles and Pins_? – Ele perguntou mostrando-se confuso com a atitude dela. Quando Rosalie o chamou ele pensou que encontraria uma das amigas de sua ex namorada Bree, - indo atrás dele para dizer-lhe umas boas verdades sobre o término dos dois, - mas nunca esperaria encontrar uma menina confusa com uma foto antiga do avô nas mãos. Será que era alguma neta bastarda?

- Hum… desculpe. – Ela chacoalhou sua cabeça tentando manter o foco. - Você é...?

- Edward Anthony Cullen. O neto. - Ele sorriu sem graça para ela esticando sua mão. – E você...?

- Oi? – Respondeu Bella atordoada, mas rapidamente entendeu a pergunta. – Ah, sim. Sou Isabella Swan.

- E você certamente não está procurando por mim, e sim por meu avô.

- Hum... Sim, eu estou aqui em nome de Roxanne Swan... Uau! Vocês realmente são parecidos. – Ela soltou rapidamente antes de continuar. - Roxanne Finn, na verdade. O nome de solteira dela era Finn... Minha avó. Talvez ele lembre dela apenas pelo nome de solteira.

_Oh Deus! Uma bastarda! Mamãe vai morrer_. – Pensou nervoso.

- Claro, bem... Desculpe, mas você quer conversar com ele sobre o quê exatamente? Sabe, não quero parecer chato, nem nada, mas é que ele é um senhor de idade e...

- Oh, sim... então... E-ele e minha avó. - Ela começou a gesticular nervosamente com as mãos. – Eles foram amigos e bem... ela pediu para eu conversar com ele sabe e... olha. – Ela olhou para ele mortificada. – Eu realmente sinto muito incomodar, mas é realmente muito, muito importante que eu fale com o Sr. Cullen. Eu aceito ser supervisionada, eu prometo que não sou nenhuma louca... ok? Ok? – Edward sentiu vontade de rir da menina, ela era tão atrapalhada que ele duvidava que ela realmente estivesse mal intencionada .

Mesmo que fosse uma bastarda.

Respirando fundo ele esticou o braço para dar passagem a ela.

– Ele está tomando sol na piscina. – Começou a caminhada tendo Isabella o seguindo por dentro da casa. Ela se viu trocando as cores e os móveis dos cômodos em sua mente, transformando a casa como se fosse 1954. Olhou para as fotos nas paredes, mas não teve tempo suficiente para identificar Edward na época em que namorou sua avó, porém, conseguiu encontrar várias fotos do rapaz que era a praticamente a cópia perfeita do avô uma garota loira e linda que ela soube que era a mesma menina que lhe atendera à porta mais cedo, só que na foto ela era mais nova. - Lá está ele. - Apontou para a pessoa que estava sentada perto da piscina. - Hey, Big Eddie! – Ele chamou alto fazendo com que o senhor virasse na cadeira e olhasse na direção deles. – Você tem visita.

- Não quero visitas a menos que seja a minha princesinha Dannie, garoto. – Disse rabugento fazendo Edward rir e olhar para Isabella de forma apologética.

- Desculpe, ele está brincando. – Ele caminhou para mais perto de Big Eddie e Isabella o seguiu. – Ela disse que tem um recado de Roxanne Finn... disse que você conhece...

Imediatamente o senhor levantou-se e tirou o boné branco que cobria sua cabeleira de mesma cor. Os olhos dele analisaram a menina.

- Qual é o seu nome? - Ele perguntou se aproximando.

- Isabella... – Ela limitou-se a dizer.

- Isabella Marie? – Ele perguntou sorridente.

- S-sim... Como sabe? - Bella perguntou um pouco assustada.

- Era o nome que daríamos para a nossa filha... – Ele disse com um sorriso triste e ao mesmo tempo zombeteiro. – Ela não falhou na sua decisão, bem, ela ainda é cabeça dura. Você é neta?

_Pronto! Tenho uma prima._ – Edward exclamou mentalmente.

- Neta. - Bella confirmou nervosamente.

- Edward...? Peça à Lauren que nos traga algo para beber, por favor.

- Big Eddie... quem é Roxanne? – Ele virou para Isabella e a analisou rapidamente antes de voltar sua atenção para o seu avô. – Você deveria descansar.

- Faça o que eu disse Edward. Por favor. - Edward assentiu para o avô e mesmo um pouco desconfiado ainda caminhou para dentro da casa em busca da empregada.

- Venha, sente-se querida... – Ele pegou em seu braço e a conduziu pelo pequeno caminho até a mesa próxima a piscina. Bella olhou em volta e respirou fundo. Era tudo tão verde ali, assim como em Forks. As árvores eram aparadas, as flores bem cultivadas e colocadas em um dégradé que ia do branco ao rosa mais forte em vários tipos de flores diferentes. - Você gosta? - Big Eddie perguntou sorrindo enquanto sentava-se.

- Sim... seu jardim é muito bonito, Sr. Cullen.

- Por favor Isabella Marie, me chame de Edward, ou Big Eddie caso não queria se confundir entre eu e meu neto.

- Você pode me chamar de Bella, senhor.

- Eu prefiro _Isabella Marie_. Se não se importar. – Sua voz trazia certa nostalgia quando ele disse aquelas palavras.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas analisando toda a paisagem. Isabella não sabia como começar e Big Eddie tinha medo de perguntar o que ela fazia ali. Por fim, ele se rendeu.

- Não quero parecer rude, minha querida, mas tenho quase certeza que você não está aqui pelo belo jardim. – Bella corou e manteve sua cabeça baixa para responder.

- Eu... bem... eu queria muito conhecê-lo... tive acesso a alguns documentos e... Uau! Isso é complicado. – Ela falava consigo agora. Como afinal começaria a explicar para aquele senhor tudo o que havia passado nos últimos meses até chegar ali?

- Basta dizer, querida. – Big Eddie simplificou para ela.

- Minha avó... ela me disse que nunca lhe respondeu a última carta. – Ela começou deduzindo que ele saberia do que ela estava falando. E estava certa. Os olhos dele imediatamente brilharam. Sim, ele e Roxanne trocaram muitas cartas.

- Lamento informar que eu não lembro o conteúdo de minha ultima carta, querida, você sabe... foi há muito tempo. Mas lembro-me de que não era um momento feliz e que realmente não obtive resposta. – Ele disse rindo tentando descontrair. Ele realmente não lembrava das palavras, mas sabia exatamente o que as palavras da última carta significaram.

- Bem, vocês haviam terminado o ... é... o relacionamento de vocês...

- Ela terminou comigo, querida.

- Bem... sim, e na carta você queria saber por que ela havia mudado tanto e se ela ainda amava você... E por que ela estava se afastando...

- E ela demorou quase sessenta anos para responder? O que ela mandou você me dizer?

- Na verdade, nada! Ela apenas pediu para que lhe respondesse, mas ela não me disse o quê, não deu tempo, tive de descobrir. Bem, ela... – Bella encheu seus olhos, não sabia como dizer aquilo pra ninguém. Ela não teve que proferir nenhuma palavra sobre a morte da avó, todos souberam, todos esperavam pela morte de Roxy, não fora algo repentino, mas naquele momento ela teria que dizer a alguém que Roxanne havia morrido e aquilo destruiu seu coração.

O velho Edward entendeu imediatamente. Ele deu um tempo para Isabella se recompor, respirar um pouco, enquanto ele tentava administrar aquilo. Edward tentara não pensar em Roxanne com o passar dos anos. Era uma tarefa difícil no começo. Ele pensou nela todos os dias durante muito tempo, mesmo depois de casado. Seria mentira ele afirmar que nunca havia amado sua esposa, Elisabeth. Mas esquecer Roxanne, seu primeiro e mais forte amor, seria uma mentira muito maior.

- Quando? – Ele perguntou calmamente. Não sabia o que doía mais, saber da morte da sua querida Roxanne ou ver aquela menina mostrando-se destruída à sua frente.

- Um mês e alguns dias... – Ela sussurrou.

O silencio imperou novamente até que alguém se aproximasse. Isabella olhou para a piscina evitando quem quer que tenha se aproximado.

- Obrigado, Lauren. Pode deixar que eu mesmo sirvo e diga a Edward que não temos nenhum louco homicida por aqui, que ele pode voltar para os seus negócios com tranqüilidade. – Isabella desviou seu olhar da piscina para a exata janela em que o neto clone de Big Eddie estava os espionando. A casa tinha muitas janelas viradas para a área da piscina e a garota conseguira acertar exatamente a janela em que ele estava. Ele a fitou diretamente nos olhos por alguns segundos e logo fechou a cortina branca desaparecendo.

- Aqui, querida. É de maçã. - Ele sorriu para ela tentando acalmá-la.

Bella contou ao homem como foram alguns anos de vida com sua avó e os últimos meses em que esteve cuidando dela. Contou sobre o Alzheimer e as complicações do câncer. Edward escutava atento ao que a menina dizia sem interromper, por vezes ele sorria quando percebia que Roxanne não havia mudado muito o seu jeito de ser.

- Ela sempre fora uma moça alegre. Sorria até quando alguém era rude com ela e quando alguém lhe tirava a paciência ela preferia correr para casa e se esconder do que brigar. – Ele respirou fundo olhando para o jarro de suco. – Sua avó desistia fácil.

Isabella queria gritar com ele e dizer-lhe que estava errado, mas depois das últimas linhas que ela havia lido no diário de Roxy, ela sabia que ele não estava mentindo, contudo...

- Minha avó sempre foi uma pessoa altruísta, Sr. Cullen. – Disse um pouco mais ríspida do que realmente queria, mas não poderia deixar de defendê-la. Embora não tivesse terminado de ler o diário e as cartas da caixa, ela sabia que Roxanne nunca havia deixado de amar Edward. Do contrário, por que insistiria para que ela desenterrasse essa história? – Se ela desistiu foi por um motivo importante.

- Acredite, querida, eu sei que para ela era um motivo importante, porém, sinto muito se não pude deixar de pensar um pouco em mim naquela situação.

_Uau! É impossível sentir raiva desse homem. – _A garota pensou admirada.

- Me desculpe, Sr. Cullen...

- Edward ou...

- Big Eddie, ok! – Ela sorriu para ele. – Eu sinto muito, sei que há mais nessa história do que está escrito em seu diário, sei que há o seu lado em tudo isso, mas não posso deixar de me sentir solidária à causa da minha avó. - Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Eu cresci com uma Roxanne Swan alegre, dedicada e companheira. Eu realmente não tenho muitas lembranças do meu avô... – Ela analisou a reação de Edward quando mencionou Frank. – Mas eu sei que eles foram felizes juntos. Ele foi um bom marido, um bom pai e dizem que foi um bom avô, eu realmente não me lembro... Mas Roxy? – Bella sorriu e respirou contendo suas lágrimas. – Ela foi minha avó, minha mãe duas vezes e ela era tão dedicada, ela era tão apaixonada pela vida... Foi realmente uma surpresa o fato de ela trazer a tona uma vida que, acredito, ninguém além do meu avô sabia que ela teve. Então, um dia, ela vem em um dos seus cada vez mais raros momentos de lucidez e me pede para lhe responder a última carta, e isso me levou a um monte de recordações lindas que eram dignas de um romance. – Ela pausou engolindo seco aquilo tudo. – Eu percebi que nunca conheci a minha avó, e que ...

_Que eu nada sei sobre amor_. – Ela pensou em dizer, mas Isabella não era exatamente uma pessoa aberta sobre sentimentos, principalmente com estranhos.

- E quê? – Big Eddie incentivou.

- E que eu precisava que o senhor soubesse que ela lhe amou com todo o seu coração. Eu sei disso, mesmo não terminando a história, eu sei que isso é verdade. Eu tenho certeza.

Edward sorriu para a menina na sua frente.

Ela tinha muito de Roxanne, parecia sonhadora, apaixonada. Mas tinha força, uma força que Roxanne tinha, ele sabia. Mas ela não se permitia.

- Como você tem tanta certeza querida? – Ele perguntou realmente curioso. Algumas palavras em um diário poderia dizer muito sobre aquela época, mas não sobre o hoje. Como poderia ser forte assim cinqüenta e oito anos depois?

- Por que da última vez que ela teve forças para _voltar_... foi pelo senhor.

Enquanto seguia para a saída Isabella sentia um grande vazio. Sentiu-se culpada ao compará-lo ao vazio causado pela morte de Roxanne, mas não conseguia evitar. Era como se mais um pedaço dela caísse, escorregasse por seus dedos.

_Sensação de dever cumprido uma ova._ – Ela pensou brava.

Ela deveria estar bem para seguir em frente, mas tudo o que ela queria era que Edward pedisse que ela ficasse e conversasse mais com ela. Ele era confortável, amistoso. Sentiu aquele carinho só aumentar por aquele senhor. Ele era tão cativante quanto o jovem Edward descrito nos parágrafos da apaixonada Roxanne, ela simplesmente não queria deixá-lo.

- Eu queria que você conhecesse minha neta, Rosalie e minha bisneta Dannie antes de ir. – Ele sorriu orgulhoso para Bella. – São os meus orgulhos.

- Isso me ofende, Big Eddie! – Isabella sentiu o seu corpo todo arrepiar no momento em que ouviu aquela voz novamente. – Está de partida Srta. Swan?

- Srta. Swan? Você tem o que Edward? Minha idade? – O rapaz revirou os olhos para a implicância do avô.

- Tentando ser um cavalheiro apenas... Foi um prazer... Isabella? Posso chamá-la assim?

- B-Bella... se quiser... – Ela disse tentando se manter firme.

- Bella. – Ele repetiu sorrindo para ela.

- Onde estão as minhas loirinhas? – Big Eddie perguntou.

- Dannie está na soneca, acabei de checá-la e Rose está hum... Com o namorado de sua convidada. – Disse passando as mãos em seus cabelos em movimento envergonhado. Isabella poderia ter desmentido, contado que Emmett não era seu namorado, mas estava se sentindo culpada demais ao lembrar-se que o amigo ficou por tanto tempo esperando.

- Emm... Ele deve estar furioso...

- Eu creio que não. - Edward riu sem graça. Havia espiado pela janela do quarto de Dannie quando ouviu Rosalie gargalhando e mantendo uma conversa muito animada com o grandalhão.

- De qualquer forma... – Bella virou para Big Eddie. – Muito, muito obrigada pelo seu tempo Sr... hum, Edward. – Ela corrigiu. - Obrigada por me ouvir.

- Foi um prazer, minha querida. Volte um dia.

- Eu voltarei. – Ela queria realmente voltar. – Hum... bem, foi um prazer conhecê-los... _Edwards. – _Ela disse tentando fazer uma piada, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi ficar mais envergonhada ainda.

_Sou patética! – _Constatou revirando os olhos mentalmente.

- Até logo, querida. – Big Eddie disse carinhosamente.

- Adeus! – Seu neto disse mais direto.

Bella lhes sorriu e foi encontrar o amigo.

- Hey...

- Podemos ir? – Ela pediu nervosamente. O buraco aumentava a cada segundo em seu peito. A sensação de que não havia cumprido seu dever com a avó só aumentava.

- Hum, oi! Sou Rosalie. – A garota sorriu para Bella. – Sou neta do Big Papa lá dentro. – Ela apontou com o polegar.

- Bella... É um prazer. – Bella disse rapidamente. Sabia que estava sendo rude, mas parecia que a qualquer momento o ar lhe faltaria.

- Ok. – Rosalie disse. – Estranho. – Murmurou se afastando. – Prazer em conhecê-lo McCarthy.

- Todo meu, Rose. Acredite, todo meu.

Antes que dessem a partida, Bella olhou mais uma vez para a porta da enorme casa, e lá estava, Edward e Edward, duas gerações de homens que simplesmente tiraram seu fôlego. Um havia se tornado o seu personagem preferido o outro apenas lhe deixava incoerente.

- Então, moranguinho? Missão cumprida?

- Acho que sim. – Ela murmurou para o amigo.

_Sem chance!_ _Isso ainda não terminou._ – foi simplesmente o que seu coração gritou.

* * *

Já ia esquecendo... aff ¬¬'

Obrigada, suas lindas, por todas as reviews fofas de vcs... De verdadeee!Li cada uma e agradeço a cada uma de vcs... E gente é incrivel como tem pessoas colocando essa fic em alerta, apareçam, me inspirem com os seus coments... Beejooo!


	8. Sete

~ Sete ~

_A dor em seu peito perpetuou por todos aqueles dias. Ele a odiava por ela ter lhe virado as costas simplesmente após dizer-lhe que não o queria mais._

_- O que você está dizendo? – Ele riu tentando acreditar que aquilo era uma piada. Ela sempre fora uma pessoa engraçada, mas não daquela forma. Ela era reservada e levava aquele relacionamento muito a sério para fazer uma brincadeira como aquela. Mesmo assim ele riu tentando acreditar naquilo._

_- Desculpe, Edward. – Sua voz vacilou por uma fração de segundo. – Eu só acho que não podemos mais ficar juntos._

_- Roxanne, escute o que está dizendo! – Ele exclamou nervoso. – Que brincadeira é essa?_

_- Não há brincadeira, eu apenas..._

_- Apenas? – Ele pediu por mais, agora estava a desafiando para que ela mentisse para ele. Ele sabia que ela não falaria a verdade proferindo aquelas cinco palavras. Ele sempre contou com as três palavras. Aquelas malditas conhecidas três palavras._

_Não as cinco, não! Não Roxy! – Ele implorou silenciosamente, sentindo os olhos úmidos enquanto olhava diretamente para ela._

_- Apenas não te amo mais. – As lágrimas jorraram quando ela disse aquilo para ele. – Não torne isso pior... – Ela pediu no meio de seus soluços cortados._

- Bisinho! Bisinho! - A pequena menina de cabelos louros, quase brancos chamou enquanto subia no seu colo.

- Minha pequena princesa! – ele exclamou feliz. Se tinha algo que Big Eddie amava era estar com aquela pequena garotinha. – Como foi na escola? - perguntou reparando no uniforme sujo.

Acomodada em seu colo a pequena Danielle passou suas pequenas mãos na saia plissada de cor azul marinho tentando ajeitá-la para que suas perninhas não ficassem tão amostra. Exatamente como sua mãe havia ensinado.

- Foi divertido! – para provar seu ponto ela lhe deu um sorriso largo com seus pequenos dentinhos brancos e aparelhados. – Podemos brincar? – pediu já impaciente.

- Hum... mas está na hora de almoçar, você sabe...

- Não estou com fome, biso!

- É claro que está. – a voz de Rosalie respondeu da cozinha. – Venha comer Dannie.

A garotinha olhou para o avô implorando para que ele a ajudasse.

- Primeiro os deveres... – ele disse soltando-a levemente no chão e gemendo um pouco com o esforço que havia feito. – Depois brincamos. - Dannie correu em direção a cozinha, mas foi parada pelo tio que entrava na sala.

- Hey, devagar, Danielle.

- Tio Eddie está aqui! - ela gritou feliz e se atirou nos braços do tio. Edward pegou-a no colo e a apertou sorrindo.

- Olá, minha pequena.

- Veio para brincar, tio?

- Claro que sim! – Ele exclamou animado. – a menos que você tenha outro compromisso... como o dever de casa. – ele respondeu sério. A pequena balançou seus cachos dourados e brilhantes em negação.

- Eu ia brincar com o biso, mas prefiro você.

- Oh! Sua pequena traidora. – Big Eddie reclamou rindo. Edward gargalhou e a soltou no chão.

- Acho que sua mãe lhe chamou para almoçar, vá e brincamos depois, os três juntos. – Ele avisou Dannie que correu novamente. – Sem correr, Danielle. - a menina parou imediatamente e retomou sua caminhada em uma lentidão exagerada fazendo o tio e o bisavô rirem.

- Você sempre aparece para roubar a atenção delas. – Big Eddie disse emburrado. Edward pensou em como era incrível o fato de os velhos se comportarem como crianças, era como uma regressão. Quanto mais velho, mais infantil.

- Não seja mimado, velhote. Eu sou apenas mais jovem e bonito. – Edward disse sentando na frente do avô.

- Claro! – Debochou o avô. – E você é assim, bonito sozinho! – Disse ele ranzinza fazendo Edward gargalhar.

- Claro que não! Mas sou uma versão melhorada sua.

- Arrogante. – Big Eddie resmungou para ele.

– Na verdade, vim para o almoço porque queria conversar com você.

Ele sabia o que seu neto queria. Desde o dia em que Isabella Marie saíra de sua casa ele vinha sendo sondado pelos netos. Escapara por uma semana, graças aos plantões de Edward no hospital e as responsabilidades de Rose com sua filha. Foi bom, porque daquela forma ele acabou tendo algum tempo para ele mesmo entender o que havia acontecido.

- Isabella Marie não é minha neta. Eu não tive filhos fora do casamento Edward, e gostaria que você entendesse e colocasse isso na cabeça da sua irmã também. Ela está querendo ligar para a sua mãe e fazê-la voltar de Nova Iorque para contar o que aconteceu. Nada aconteceu. – disse ao neto se sentindo um pouco cansado.

- Então por que você está tão abatido desde que aquela menina saiu daqui na semana passada? Vovô, o que está acontecendo?

O velho olhou para seu neto e fechou os olhos em seguida tentado arrumar as palavras certas.

- Eu estou triste apenas, garoto. – Ele respondeu chamando o neto como o fazia quando Edward era apenas um menino. O tempo passara tão rapidamente aos olhos daquele homem, Big Eddie vivera tantas alegrias em sua família depois de viver uma grande decepção, que ele só tinha a agradecer. Mesmo que Roxanne tivesse deixado uma grande lacuna em seu passado, ele sabia que com ela, talvez ele não tivesse os filhos bem sucedidos, os netos maravilhosos e nem a pequena Danielle, - que Esme ousava dizer que havia chegado em péssima hora, - mas que era a menina dos seus olhos. A pequena Dannie era a luz que faltava para completar sua vida. Depois da bisneta, ele até pensou que já poderia fazer a passagem com tranquilidade... isso antes da visita que recebera na última semana.

- Aquela menina é neta de uma pessoa que fez parte do meu passado e ao que parece... – Ele respirou fundo. – A avó dela nunca me esqueceu.

- Vocês tiveram um romance? – O neto perguntou interessado.

- Eu ia me casar com Roxanne. – Big Eddie disse imediatamente lembrando-se do dia em que havia tomado aquela decisão.

_- Da ultima vez que fomos para o lago coisas aconteceram, Edward... – Roxy disse claramente envergonhada ao lembrar-se das caricias que eles haviam trocado dentro do lago. Eles foram pela primeira vez sozinhos na esperança de namorarem sem interrupções dos amigos, mas as coisas foram mais intensas do que os dois esperavam. _

_- Eu prometo que me comportarei desta vez. E está tão quente, vamos minha querida, por favor. – Na verdade seus hormônios adolescentes queriam vê-la em trajes de banho também, mas ele era muito cavalheiro, ainda que não em seus pensamentos, para confessar isso a ela. E ele tinha uma surpresa._

_- Tudo bem, vou apenas me trocar e pegar algumas frutas para levarmos. – Ela disse levantando-se do banco da varanda da casa de seus pais e beijando-o no rosto. – Eu volto logo. – Ela sussurrou olhando para ele com adoração, como se soubesse que ele sentia-se perdido quando ela estava longe, mesmo que por instantes. Edward acariciou seu rosto e o puxou com delicadeza, beijando-a de forma doce, fazendo-a suspirar alto. – Volto logo. – Ela repetiu._

_..._

_- Oh meu Deus! Quando você fez isso? – Perguntou a garota emocionada._

_- Ontem... _

_- Você disse que tinha compromisso com os meninos. – Ela disse sentando-se no balanço novo._

_- Eu tinha. Esse é o compromisso. Peter, Julian e George me ajudaram. Gostou?_

_Roxanne ficou em pé em cima do balanço e embalou-se sozinha. Da outra vez que eles haviam ido ao lago encontraram um balanço velho, podre e Roxy ficara chateada por não poder usá-lo. Como Edward não conseguia vê-la decepcionada, providenciou um novo balanço para a sua garota. Ela era adorável quando estava satisfeita com algo, mesmo que fosse algo tão simples quanto um balanço reformado. Roxanne não se importava com dinheiro, ela era essencialmente simples em tudo, menos no amor. Amor irradiava daquela garota._

_- Eu amei! Amei! Amei! – Ela exclamou alto enquanto embalava-se para frente e para trás, seus cabelos voavam e seu rosto era simplesmente mágico, brilhante. Naquele momento ele havia decidido, era aquela menina que ele queria para sempre._

"_Vou me casar com essa garota" – Edward decidiu._

- O que deu errado? – Edward perguntou interessado na história.

- A vida deu errado, meu rapaz. – Big Eddie disse melancolicamente.

- A vinda daquela garota mexeu com você.

- É uma menina doce, Roxy a criou e depois, no final, foi ela quem cuidou da avó.

- Do que ela morreu? – Edward perguntou enquanto notava as lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos do avô.

- Câncer, Alzheimer... Eu gostaria de me aproximar mais daquela menina. Ela parece ser tão sozinha... – ele ia continuar, mas o neto bufou levantando-se.

- Ela tem um namorado, parece feliz. – Justificou.

- Hm. – Big Eddie resmungou. - E ser noivo de Bree Tanner lhe fazia então o homem mais sortudo do mundo, sem precisar de ninguém.

- É diferente!

- Edward, você é inteligente o suficiente para não julgar quem sequer você conhece. – o avô se alterou um pouco.

- E você por acaso conhece essa Isabella Swan? – O neto debochou.

- Não, mas quero conhecê-la. E acho que já a conheço um pouco. Isabella Marie é um livro aberto. – ele constatou e Edward riu com escárnio novamente. – Se você olhasse um pouco menos para o seu umbigo...

- Big Eddie, seja sensato, mamãe pode não gostar, você sabe, conhece ela...

- O que eu sei é que Esme não está aqui, e com alguma graça divina não estará por muito tempo. – Big Eddie bufou como um menino e cruzou os braços. – Eu gostaria que você me levasse até Isabella Marie.

- Oh não! Isso é problema vovô. – Edward respondeu nervoso. – A garota já veio, passou. Eu não vou estar no meio disso quando minha mãe descobrir o que aconteceu, ela não está nada feliz com o meu rompimento com Bree, não serei responsável por mais um ataque de ira. Você sabe como ela vai encarar isso, exatamente como eu e Rose encaramos no começo, ela vai concluir que a menina é uma bastarda e não vai parar para ouvir nenhuma explicação. – Edward foi se afastando em direção à cozinha enquanto falava, na tentativa de encerrar o assunto.

- Um homem de quase trinta anos, médico e com medo da mamãe... – Debochou o velho. – Tudo bem, eu vou sem você, frangote. – Edward parou abruptamente e se virou para o avô.

- Você sabe que não pode sair sozinho.

- Rose me leva. – o velho deu de ombros e buscou o jornal na mesa para lê-lo.

- Pois eu a proibirei. – O neto replicou categoricamente.

- Há! Há! – Big Eddie debochou. – Você? Mandar em Rosalie? Há! Há! Eu gostaria de estar vivo ainda quando isso acontecer, mas você sabe... Um homem pode sonhar em viver mil anos.

O velho tinha razão, Rosalie não era como Edward. Na verdade ela era a ovelha negra da família, ninguém dizia a ela o que fazer.

Sentindo a derrota iminente, Edward aproximou-se novamente do avô e sentou-se a seu lado, liberando uma boa quantidade de ar de seus pulmões.

- Está bem. Quando você quer ir, velhote?

- E você está comendo direitinho?

- _Hum. Sim, legumes e arroz todos os dias._

- E eu sou a Barbie, pai! – Bella retruca braba. – Não me faça ir aí confiscar seu frango frito e suas cervejas.

- Estou bem, Bells, eu juro. Forte como um cavalo.

- Cavalos também morrem, pai. – Ela explicou novamente, mas resolveu deixar passar mudando de assunto. - Como andam o restante das coisas, Frank entrou em contato alguma vez? – Ela perguntou lembrando-se imediatamente do avô. Era incrível como ela agora sempre ligava os nomes à história.

- _Não querida, seu tio sumiu._

- Bom...- Ela ficou em silencio por algum tempo. – Pai? Como era o meu avô?

- _O que quer dizer Bella?_ – Charlie perguntou confuso.

- Hum... ele e a vovó eram felizes?

- _Sim, acho que sim, embora seu avô sempre fora mais atencioso com ela do que ela com ele, mas no geral eles eram felizes._

- Mas ela não o amava?

- _Sim, amava... Quando ele morreu ela quase enlouqueceu. Chorou todos os dias por meses dizendo que seu melhor amigo havia partido. Mas ela tinha você pequenina, isso a ajudou._

_Seu avô foi um bom homem, filha. Por que isso agora?_

- Nada, eu só estava curiosa. – Bella respondeu simplesmente.

Bella contou para o pai que as aulas voltariam na próxima semana e que o emprego no Taylor's era seu novamente. Eles continuaram conversando por um tempo ainda até que desligaram para que ela pudesse colocar algumas coisas em ordem.

Enquanto tomava banho Isabella novamente lembrava dos momentos que passara com Big Eddie. Era fácil entender porque Roxanne se apaixonara. Ele era doce, tranquilo, carinhoso...

exatamente como ela havia descrito. Bella suspirou enquanto corria as mãos e o sabonete lentamente pelo corpo em uma tentativa desatenta de tomar um banho. Despertando das suas viagens a 1954, ela se enrolou na toalha e voltou para o diário da avó. Tinha um longo tempo que ela não o pegava, na verdade, desde que voltara dos Cullen ela não havia tido tempo para voltar à leitura. Era uma semana conturbada onde ela estava se preparando para voltar às aulas e ao trabalho.

No momento em que sentou-se para ler ouviu seu celular tocar acusando uma mensagem. Ela o pegou distraída enquanto enfiava os dedos entre as páginas do diário da avó sentindo a textura antiga do caderno. Ela amava fazer aquilo com os livros, uma mania conquistada desde pequenina.

A mensagem era de Emmett.

"_Tenho um novo apelido pra você_." – Bella riu lendo aquilo, era muita falta do que fazer.

"_Você precisa de uma namorada, Emm" – _Ela teclou rapidamente e enviou.

"_Eu pediria você em namoro, mas sabe... Não sou velho o suficiente_." – Bella rolou os olhos para a mensagem. Ele insistia na ideia de que ela estava apaixonada por Edward, o que definitivamente não era verdade. Ao menos não do jeito que ele insinuava. Edward Cullen era uma pessoa apaixonante de fato, mas Bella não queria ele. Ele era de Roxanne, sempre seria. Ela queria um Edward Cullen, mas não _aquele_ Edward Cullen. Ele poderia se chamar John, Peter, Gabriel... Ele poderia ter qualquer nome contanto que fosse apaixonante como Edward fora.

"_Vá se foder!"_ – Ela digitou rapidamente.

"_Seja educada, Donut de chocolate_."

"_Donut? Esse é o meu apelido novo? Você já me chamou assim antes_. _Está ficando fraco!"_

Ela abriu o diário de Roxanne, - justamente na parte que contava o dia seguinte ao jantar fracassado dos Cullen, - quando recebeu a resposta do amigo.

"_Não de chocolate... Donut de chocolate é novo!"_

Ela rolou os olhos.

"V_ocê está ficando burro."_

"_Não me faça ir ai! Vou bater na sua bunda_ _para aprender a ser mais gentil_."

"_Tanto faz Emm, agora me deixe em paz."_

Ela encerrou o assuntou e aconchegou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama para começar a ler. Com um suspiro longo e profundo ela estava novamente em 1954.

"_Entrei em casa chorando e corri para meu quarto. Minha mãe tentou conversar, mas eu apenas disse que não estava sentindo-me bem, por isso havia voltado..."_

_- Estava chorando? – sua mãe perguntou assustada._

_- Oh! Não é nada, apenas fiquei envergonhada de passar mal na frente da família dele. Sabe? Primeiro jantar e eu praticamente boto minhas tripas para fora na frente dos pais do meu namorado. – Roxy deu um sorrisinho nervoso para a mãe esperando que ela acreditasse._

_- Tadinha, querida. Vou fazer um chá para você. – ela avisou e saiu do quarto da filha. _

_Segura em sua cama e tendo a certeza de que os pais estavam dormindo Roxanne se permitiu chorar novamente. Seria possível que Edward havia mentido para ela?_

_Não, impossível! Ele não faria isso. Estava obvio que Carmem não gostava dela. Mas por que? - perguntou a si mesma._

_A resposta veio como um barulho em sua janela a fazendo pular._

_- Roxy! – Ela ouviu seu amado chamar baixinho. – Meu amor, abra. Por favor! – Ele implorou a ela. Roxanne pulou da cama e abriu a janela rapidamente._

_- O que faz aqui? – Ela já não estava mais braba, apenas queria que ele a abraçasse com força e a fizesse esquecer aquela noite horrorosa._

_- Eu vim saber se você ainda me quer... – Ele sussurrou nervoso. – O que minha mãe disse é mentira Roxy, minha única namorada é você. Me perdoe... ela... minha mãe...Por favor, não me deixe. Não termine comigo eu... – ele entrou pela janela e se postou na sua frente completamente desamparado pelo medo._

_- Eu te amo. E eu o quero ainda sim! – Ela o interrompeu. – Desde que você me queira também._

_- Eu quero, sempre vou querer. Eu nunca desistirei de você. Nunca._

_- Nunca! – Ela concordou antes de erguer-se na ponta dos pés e beijá-lo_**. **

Quando a batida na porta lhe despertou, Bella sentiu seu maxilar dolorido. Percebeu que estava rindo o tempo todo enquanto lia as palavras da avó. Ela rolou os olhos e levantou-se indo em direção a porta.

- Então você cumpriu a promessa e veio bater na minha bunda, Emm? – Ela terminou a frase enquanto abria porta e quase desmaiou quando viu que não era Emmett que estava ali.

- Edward! – Ela exclamou olhando para o senhor na sua frente. - E... Edward?

Aquela visita era mais do que inesperada.


	9. Oito

**Aviso importante ao final do capítulo, por favor, leiam.**

* * *

~ Oito ~

.

.

- Se estamos interrompendo, Srta. Swan, podemos ir embora. – O neto disse com um sorriso cínico no rosto fazendo Bella corar.

- Me desculpe, Big Eddie... Eu pensei que fosse Emmett, nós estávamos trocando mensagens e... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Ela atropelou a frase. Não queria ser rude, mas estava curiosa.

- Eu queria conversar um pouco, querida, mas se chegamos e má hora...

- Claro que não... Entrem, entrem. – Isabella respondeu apressada. Não esperava de forma alguma reencontrar Edward Cullen, quem dirá naquela circunstancia. – Como soube que moro aqui? – Perguntou enquanto arrumava a poltrona do lado da sua cama para que o senhor sentasse, entendendo a dica Big Eddie se aproximou e sentou-se no local indicado.

- Bem, você me contou onde estudava e meu Edward aqui fez o restante.

Bella olhou para o jovem Edward e o encontrou desconcertado mexendo no cabelo e analisando os livros em sua prateleira antiga. Bella olhou em volta e lembrou do puff preto que comportava apenas uma pilha de livros da faculdade e correu em direção tirando-os rapidamente e apontando para que ele sentasse.

- Obrigado. – Ele disse sentando-se, Bella ficou analisando-o por um momento, ainda não acreditava no tamanho da semelhança entre aqueles dois homens, muito menos no fato de que ela havia sonhado com Edward sem ao menos saber da sua existência.

- Hum... Isabella? – Big Eddie chamou tentando não rir ao ver a menina olhando fixamente para o neto que se contorcia incomodado em seu lugar.

- Desculpe! – Ela desviou o olhar sem graça. – Vocês são tão parecidos... eu ainda não me acostumei.

- Não somos parecidos... – Big Eddie riu. – Edward não tem metade das minhas rugas.

Todos riram com a declaração espirituosa do velho, mas logo o ambiente ficou pesado e desconcertante novamente.

Bella andou até sua cama e sentou-se trazendo o diário de Roxy para seu peito. As memórias rapidamente inundaram a cabeça de Big Eddie.

_- Vai me deixar ler isso algum dia? – Perguntou alisando uma mecha de deu cabelo escuro._

_- Quem sabe... – Ela disse sorrindo para a sua curiosidade._

_- O que há aí que eu não possa saber? Por acaso aí está o mapa do seu tesouro? – Ele perguntou tentando espiar as páginas. Roxy fechou rapidamente._

_- O meu único tesouro é você, amor. – Ela sorriu da forma que ele mais amava._

Ele respirou fundo e afastou suas lembranças focando-se novamente na garota a sua frente.

- Querida, eu pedi que Edward me trouxesse aqui porque quero convidá-la para um passeio. – Isabella arregalou os olhos emocionada.

- Um passeio? – Perguntou animada fazendo Edward revirar os olhos.

_Parece a Dannie._ – Pensou ele com um tédio forçado. Na verdade Isabella se mostrava cada vez mais intrigante para ele, mas ele não tinha a mínima intenção de admitir isso.

- Sim... – Big Eddie sorriu com a animação daquela menina. Ela tinha alguns traços que lembravam Roxanne, mas, como deveriam ser todas as meninas daquela época, Isabella era mais viva, era mais espontânea ao falar, ao caminhar e até ao olhar. Isabella era desafiadora. – Para conversarmos mais. Talvez possamos caminhar um pouco. – Ele olhou em volta para o quarto da menina. Era uma quarto comum, era um quarto de estudante, mas era quase claustrofóbico para o velho homem naquele momento. – A menos que você esteja ocupada, querida... então...

- Não estou ocupada. – Bella o corrigiu rapidamente e levantou-se. – Na verdade eu iria gostar muito de sair um pouco daqui. – Ela sorriu animada e caminhou até a porta do seu armário. Pegou o primeiro casaco que viu pela frente e se vestiu. – Vamos?

Avô e neto se olharam e riram da reação da menina. Isabella sabia que não havia sido por mal, mas sentiu-se patética depois daquela reação. Estava parecendo uma menina que acabara de ganhar a boneca que sempre quis de tão eufórica que estava. Ela engoliu aquilo e tentou não parecer tão envergonhada enquanto acompanhava os dois homens para fora de seu quarto.

- E este lugar é seguro? – Big Eddie perguntou verdadeiramente preocupado, não considerava um bar um bom lugar para uma menina como Isabella trabalhar.

- É claro. Venho trabalhando no Taylor's desde a temporada passada, mas tive que sair.

- Por que? - Agora fora Edward quem perguntou cometendo o deslize de demonstrar-se mais interessado com a interação dos dois.

- Bem, quando Roxy adoeceu foi muito rápido. O câncer parece ter feito uma sociedade com o Alzheimer e em seis meses ela... – Bella engoliu seco e não continuou, não precisava.

- Conte-me mais sobre ela. – Pediu Big Eddie tentando amenizar a lembrança ruim com lembranças boas. Isabella sorriu animada.

- Ela era o máximo! – Disso Big Eddie sabia. – Lembro-me de tantas coisas, ela sempre fora tão boa para mim. Ela tinha o melhor bolo de banana do mundo, ela fazia bonecas de pano para eu brincar, e as tenho até hoje, quando eu tive meu primeiro namorado ela escondeu a arma do meu pai para que ele não tivesse outra alternativa senão aceitar o pobre menino em seu sofá nos sábados a tarde. – Ela gargalhou com a lembrança fazendo com que Big Eddie risse também. Sim, aquilo tudo parecia com algo que Roxy faria. - E foi ela quem me ensinou a escrever e a sua letra era tão linda que eu me dediquei para copiá-la quando tinha quatro anos, mas eu era tão pequena. – Ela riu. – Mal me lembro, mas meu pai disse que eu só pararia quando minha letra fosse igual a da minha avó. Mas é claro que aquilo demorou muito tempo.

- Você aprendeu a escrever com quatro anos? – Big Eddie perguntou rindo.

- Sim.

- Meu Edward aqui também. – O velho homem revelou enquanto batia nas costas do neto. Edward revirou os olhos para a tentativa do avô de introduzi-lo na conversa. Bella nada disse, apenas sorriu na tentativa de apenas não deixar ele sem graça.

- Vovô, acho melhor irmos, daqui a pouco você sentirá dores nas pernas e eu realmente preciso trabalhar.

- Aqui temos bancos, Edward e você está de folga hoje. Esqueceu? – Big Eddie perguntou sarcástico fazendo o neto novamente revirar os olhos. – Seu grande bebê. – Ele resmungou indo em direção ao banco. – Venha querida, sente-se ao meu lado.

- Eu não sei Big Eddie, talvez seja melhor você ir com... com ele.- Bella murmurou para que apenas o senhor a ouvisse.

- Não dê bola para Edward, ele só está sendo ele mesmo, como sempre. Velho e chato como a mãe. – Big Eddie disse brincalhão.

Sentaram-se lado a lado, ele e Isabella, enquanto Edward andava de um lado ao outro falando ao celular. Bella sentia-se tão confortável com aquele senhor e ao mesmo tempo tão inquieta pela presença do seu neto, Edward ficava olhando-a de forma inquisidora, como se quisesse saber o que realmente ela estava pensando, tentando-a descobri-la como se escondesse algo. Aquilo a incomodava.

Aquilo e todo o fato dela ter sonhado com ele, ou o fato dela sentir-se quente sempre que ele lhe dirigia o olhar, ou...

- Querida, eu gostaria de conversar com você. – Começou o senhor chamando a sua atenção para longe do neto.

- Conversar? Mais? – Bella brincou.

- Sim, conversar sobre... conversar! – Ele respondeu brincando também fazendo a menina sorrir. – Eu queria ter mais tempo com você para falar de Roxanne... – Bella assentiu incentivando-o a continuar. – Veja, eu tinha isso resolvido em meu coração, o fato de que Roxanne me deixara, mas... você ter aparecido, aquele recado... Eu simplesmente quero saber o que aconteceu, de verdade.

- Eu também... - Bella sussurrou.

- Poderíamos descobrir juntos. – Big Eddie pede pegando em sua mão.

Isabella sentiu seu coração se encher de ternura por aquele senhor, ainda que fosse apaixonada pelo jovem Edward da história de Roxy, o velho Edward era aquele quem ela queria que fosse seu avô. Ela teria cuidado dele e o amado como fez com a sua avó e negar-lhe mais informações seria negar a ela a mesma coisa. Ela queria entender o passado de Roxanne e ali, ao seu lado, estava o maior amor de sua vida.

- Claro, vamos descobrir juntos, Big Eddie! – Ela disse apertando sua mão, buscando naquele gesto tornar a sua declaração uma promessa.

- Venha para um almoço em minha casa no próximo domingo, então. – Ele pediu animadamente, seus olhos azuis brilhavam, pareciam lacrimejar de tão brilhantes.

- Claro, obrigada pelo convite.

O dia estava sendo um tanto tumultuado para Isabella, a visita de Big Eddie lhe atrasara em alguns afazeres e quando se deu conta já era hora de correr para o Taylor's.

- Boa maneira de chegar no seu primeiro dia, Bella. – Harry implicou.

- Desculpe Harry, perdi a noção do tempo, não acontecerá novamente. – Bella respondeu atravessando o balcão. – Onde posso pegar meu avental?

- Aqui. – Ele pegou uma sacola plástica embaixo do balcão e rapidamente jogou para ela. – Estão limpos.

- Obrigada, e desculpe o atraso novamente.

- Tudo bem, menina, eu estava apenas brincando com você. – Ele sorriu largamente e logo fechou a cara para ela, fingindo ser um chefe muito zangado. – Agora direto ao trabalho.

Bella riu e rapidamente prendeu seus cabelos e colocou o avental preto com escritas amarelas na frente com o nome do bar.

- Eu fico no bar ou nas mesas?

- Mesas, pelo amor de Deus... Não aguento ser simpático com ninguém. – Harry disse enquanto calibrava as maquinas de cerveja. Bella riu e maneou sua cabeça em negação, dando-se conta que havia começado novamente a sua velha rotina. Rapidamente tomou a grande bandeja de porta guardanapos e foi para o salão distribuí-los, ela ainda lembrava das rotinas do bar, em meia hora abriria e eles serviriam infinidades de cervejas e drinks para os alunos da universidade.

Ela sabia que as rotinas do bar eram pesadas. Lembrava-se do quanto ficava cansada e ainda tinha que acordar cedo para ir às aulas, mas era aquele bar que lhe ajudava a pagar suas despesas. Por um momento sentiu algo que ela odiava sentir, auto piedade. Era um sentimento horrível, mas por vezes inevitável. Pensava no quão injusta a vida fora com o pai, a avó e com ela. Não eram miseráveis, mas não esbanjavam de nenhuma mordomia. O pai era chefe de polícia da sua pequena cidade, a avó, até onde conseguia vendia compotas e doces para a comunidade na esperança de ajudar e o tio Frank tinha muito dinheiro administrando sua empresa de guinchos na cidade em que morava, mas o tio Frank era apenas dinheiro, valores verdadeiros, que não continham cifrões simplesmente não estavam na lista de prioridades dele. E sinceramente, não precisava. Embora tivessem que sempre colocar as contas na ponta do lápis para simplesmente poder comprar uma pizza no sábado à noite, Isabella ganhara bons livros, boa educação, fora para a faculdade graças as economias do pai e da avó e tinha todo amor, zelo e carinho que uma garota poderia merecer. Isabella era feliz daquela forma.

E estava feliz por conseguir seu emprego novamente, seria apertado de qualquer forma para ela, mas sabia que conseguiria. Emmett, claro, oferecera ajuda para ela.

"_Eu tenho dinheiro meu pirulito de morango, não há necessidade de você se esforçar tanto. Ajudo você."_

Ele insistira nas primeiras semanas em que ela trabalhou no Taylor's. Claro que ele ajudaria, seu pai lhe mandava uma boa mesada para ajuda-lo enquanto ele estudava para seguir os seus passos e assumir o escritório de advocacia da família. E Emm estava bem com isso. Mas ela fora categórica em todas as vezes que negara sua ajuda. O amigo entendeu e parou de oferecer em algum momento.

Dinheiro não era tudo, isso ela aprendera muito cedo com a avó. Dinheiro não lhe trazia felicidade e isso ela aprendera com Edward Cullen.

Ela pensara no neto de Big Eddie, mais do que deveria naquelas horas entre o final do passeio e seu trabalho. Ele era médico, bem sucedido, jovem e incrivelmente lindo, mas parecia extremamente tenso com tudo.

Ou era apenas perto dela?

Lembrou-se do dia em que o conheceu, ele parecia mais simpático do que hoje, é claro, mas ainda assim parecia cansado e atormentado. Contudo, quando saíram para passear ele simplesmente mostrara-se desagradável com ela em todo o momento. Ele se manteve tenso o tempo todo e mal lhe dirigia a palavra. Ela não lembrava do momento em que conquistara a sua antipatia, mas seu coração sentia necessidade de raparar aquilo, ainda que sua mente dissesse que ela não devia nada à ele.

_Do que adianta ter tanto dinheiro e nenhum sorriso na cara_? – Ela se imaginou falando isso para o neto de Big Eddie.

A noite sempre acabava com rapidez para Isabella. As horas andando de um lado para o outro dentro do espaço do bar fazia com que o tempo voasse. Eram onze horas e tinham apenas mais dois clientes no bar, era um bar para universitários e nos dias de semana fechava neste horário em compensação nos finais de semana, Bella sempre voltava com a escolta do melhor amigo para casa de madrugada.

**Musica: Beautiful Gilr INXS - watch?v=aH986VE47M8**

Enquanto Bella se embalava ao som daquela música ela limpava algumas meses esperando os últimos clientes irem embora para que ela pudesse voltar para casa. Pensou que tinha que arrumar suas coisas para o início das aulas, mas sua vontade de voltar à história da avó a fez ter a ilusão de que poderia arrumar tudo depois de ler algumas páginas, mesmo com a experiência de que nunca era apenas algumas páginas, quem diria com os fatos da vida se Roxanne, que simplesmente a consumiam.

Um toque em seu ombro a fez parar de cantarolar e virar, ela o fez sorrindo, mas rapidamente seu sorriso caiu dando lugar a olhos arregalados em uma expressão de susto.

- Edward? – Ela perguntou atônita. Edward Cullen, o neto, estava ali olhando-a seriamente.

- Podemos conversar? É importante. – Ele pediu passando a mão nos cabelos e analisando o bar em sua volta.

_Esse lugar não é perigoso para ela? – _Ele pensou sem se dar conta de que estava preocupado com o ambiente que Isabella trabalhava.

Bella ficou um pouco perturbada ao vê-lo ali, e mais ainda ao perceber que ele estava ali por causa dela, para falar com ela.

- Eu... é... hum... Eu saio em alguns minutos. Você pode esperar?

- Posso. – Ele respondeu se aproximando da mesa em que ela limpava e puxando uma cadeira.

- Você está indo para casa sozinha? – Edward perguntou quando eles saíram para a noite fria de Seattle.

- Não, Emmett vem me buscar, mas ligou avisando que vai se atrasar. – Bella respondeu fechando seu casaco. Edward ficou tenso ao ouvir o nome de Emmett e sua postura minimamente relaxa, que por um momento dera uma certa esperança a Isabella, voltara a ser dura e fria.

- Bem, então eu serei rápido. – Ele começou cancelando sua garganta usando novamente seu tom frio. – Eu gostaria de pedir que você não vá para o almoço no domingo.

Bella olhou séria para ele enquanto tentava entender o motivo, sem chegar a qualquer conclusão ela resolveu tirar sua duvida.

- Por que? Algo aconteceu? – Ela perguntou olhando diretamente naqueles olhos tão verdes e cantarolou mentalmente a trilha sonora de seu sonho com ele.

- Nada aconteceu... Eu só... – Edward levou as mãos nos cabelos e os puxou bufando um pouco frustrado. – Olha, não quero parecer rude, mas eu gostaria que você dissesse logo o que você quer e se afastasse logo do meu avô. – Bella juntou suas sobrancelhas sem entender o que aquele homem na sua frente dizia.

- O que você quer dizer? Eu só quero conhecê-lo, ele fez parte da vida de uma pessoa muito importante pra mim e...

- Você faz mal para ele. – Edward soltou sem paciência. – Ele fica agitado sempre que você está por perto, isso não faz bem para ele.

Bella respirou fundo olhando o movimento dos carros passando pela avenida que dividia a área comercial do campus da sua universidade.

- Eu entendo, Edward... Mas ele parece tão animado em conversar sobre...

- Apenas afaste-se! – Ele cortou.

- Espera! Deixe-me concluir, eu...

- Afaste-se dele, garota. – Ele repetiu com raiva.

- Não! Não se não for da vontade dele. – Bella disse com mais firmeza, mas sem alterar o tom de voz como Edward estava fazendo. Bella era uma pessoa calma para lidar com situações difíceis. Era madura e equilibrada, mas havia algo em Edward Cullen que a deixava completamente desestabilizada, ainda assim, ela tentava muito forte se controlar.

- Ele não sabe qual é a vontade dele. – Edward falou apertando seus dentes.

Bella respirou fundo e trouxe a tona toda a sua calma para responder às palavras rudes de Edward.

- Você deveria respeitar a vontade dele, eu respeitarei. E se for da vontade dele, eu não os procurarei mais. Aliás, foram vocês que me procuraram, Sr. Cullen. Agora se me der licença, minha carona está chegando. – Ela disse agradecendo a Deus pelo perfeito timing do amigo. – Até domingo. - Ela disse antes de se aproximar mais da rodovia para entrar no carro de Emmett que chegava.

Edward viu o carro se afastar com a certeza de que seria mais difícil do que ele imaginar se livrar daquele garota.

Ele tinha outro grande problema para resolver.

Sua mãe estava chegando.

E ele sabia que aquele almoço seria algo muito próximo do apocalipse.

Esme Cullen estava chegando.

* * *

Olá meninas,

Eu sei que vcs devem estar chateadas pela demora, mas vamos às explicações...

Primeiro eu passei por momentos muito dificeis em meu relacionamento, fiquei mto mal pois havia terminado meu namorado de dois anos... Definhei por um curto prazo de tempo, depois voltamos e tem toda aquela coisa de programas de retorno, atenção total um com o outro e essas coisas...

Segundo - TCC NA FACULDADE (preciso msm explicar?)

Terceiro e mais importante: Meninas, fui selecionada para trabalhar em cruzeiros. Vou ficar 9 meses em alto mar e preciso fazer um curso em RECIFE - terrinha da linda da Dea, e eu vou ficar na casinha delaaa! o/* desta forma além de eu ter me ausentado para estudar mto antes dos testes eu ainda me ausentarei muito para fazer os cursos de salvamento a bordo, trabalhos etc...

Por isso conto com a compreensão de todas vcs.

Eu não vou parar fic...Ela só vai demorar um pouco mais para ser atualizada ok?

E quem ainda não add o grupo... só lamento, vai ficar sem meu paradeiro e não vai poder receber a resposta de nenhuma reclamação, pois eu não deixo recados e nem respondo a ngm por aqui lembram? Somente pelo facebook... então: **groups/145973448850332/**

Bjs,


	10. Nove

Nove

.

.

_Você deveria respeitar a vontade dele, eu respeitarei._

- Ela não vai se afastar dele. – Murmurou Edward novamente. – Não vai.

Aquilo não era bom. Edward odiava não ter controle sobre a sua vida. Era ruim o suficiente ter que fingir não ser manipulado por sua própria mãe, quando tudo o que ele fazia era exatamente o que ela queria. Era ruim ter que lidar com Bree Tunner ligando para ele todos os dias exigindo que eles voltassem para um relacionamento que ele simplesmente não se doava. Não podia.

Não conseguia.

Namorar Bree no início era fácil, ela era filha de uma amiga da sua mãe, era uma daquelas garotas lindas, delicadas e inteligentes que eram criadas desde muito novas para casar com algum filho igualmente lindo, delicado e inteligente de alguma amiga aleatória.

Era fácil namorar Bree, era fácil sair com ela e exibi-la como um bom negócio.

Era fácil agradar sua mãe assim.

Mas depois de uma visita ao condomínio vizinho da sua família na intenção de comprar uma casa com quartos extras para os filhos Edward surtou. Vinte e oito anos, formado há não mais de três anos, jovem, com vontades que nem mesmo ele sabia quais eram e com uma vida pela frente, juntar-se a Bree pelo '_resto de sua vida_' parecia no mínimo claustrofóbico.

Não era um segredo para ele que sua mãe não ficaria feliz com o seu rompimento. Esme conversava com Marla – mãe de Bree – com freqüência e fazia todos os ajustes necessários para o casamento. No entanto Esme voltar de sua quinta lua de mel com Carlisle especialmente para _matar_ Edward pelo seu suposto surto. Sim, ele sabia que sua mãe voltaria com o único intuito de colocar algum juízo em sua cabeça, como se ele simplesmente não soubesse o que estava fazendo.

Mas ele sabia.

E ele odiava quando não conseguia ter controle de nenhuma situação. O que o levava de volta para Isabella Swan, a _garotinha_ que ele não conseguiu convencer a se afastar, a menina que ele simplesmente queria longe da sua vida convencendo-se de que era para ajudar o avô, quando na verdade Isabella era a prova gráfica e viva de que ele não tinha controle nenhum sobre o seus sentimentos, pensamento ou atos.

Desde que a conhecera sua mente só ia para ela e seus malditos cabelos longos e rosto angelical.

Ele definitivamente odiava não ter controle sobre a sua vida.

- Mas mamãe, você disse que eu podia... – Dannie resmungou enquanto balançava o DVD na frente de sua mãe.

- Vovó está em casa, baby, e essa série não é para você, você sabe...

- Mas o biso disse que faz mágica e deixa só as musiquinhas aparecendo, mamãe. _S'il vous plaît maman. – _A menina pediu em francês batendo seus cílios longos.

- Você não pode mais sair com o seu tio, Danielle.

- Você vai colocar? – Ela sorriu sapeca contando com a vitória.

- Não. Temos visita hoje, vá se arrumar. - Rosalie ordenou rapidamente enquanto pegava o DVD da série Glee e o guardava na estante de livros da pequena Dannie. Big Eddie e o tio Eddie faziam todas as suas vontades, tão pequena e já tinha aulas de francês pagas pelo tio, além de ter aulas de piano com o próprio, já Big Eddie comprava para ela dvd's de seriados com capas coloridas e com conteúdos impróprios para a idade da menina. Era difícil criar uma criança sem o pai, mas com os Edward's de sua vida, como ela gostava de chamá-los, tudo era mais fácil, ainda mais quando sua mãe não lhe dirigia uma palavra de carinho desde que ela descobrira que estava grávida aos vinte anos.

- Quem é? A tia Bree? – A menina enrugou seu pequeno e rebitado nariz em desagrado. Rosalie soltou uma risada debochada.

- Não gosto dela também _ma chérie_, e você não precisa mais chamá-la de tia...

- É claro que precisa! Tia Bree e tio Edward serão noivos novamente, Rosalie. – A voz inconfundível e amedrontadora de Esme rompeu pela porta do quarto de Dannie fazendo a menina se virar rapidamente e correr para seus braços.

- Vovó! Olá!

- Olá querida! – Esme abraçou Dannie sem tirar os olhos de Rosalie. Ao menos ela era carinhosa com a neta, mas Rose não sabia até onde eram verdadeiros seus sentimentos ou era apenas um teatro para Big Eddie.

Esme Cullen controlava quase tudo naquela casa, ela controlava os filhos, ainda que Rosalie tivesse driblado de uma forma nada interessante esse controle, ela organizava tudo na sua casa, ditava o que Carlisle vestiria ao trabalhar, ao passear e até ao dormir. Mas suas ordens iam até onde o patriarca da família não se irritava e a mandava passear por alguns meses. Ele era o super heróis dos netos desde sempre.

- Danielle, vá para o banho que eu já encontro você lá. – Rose exigiu da filha e a menina rapidamente correu para o banheiro. – Olá, mamãe.

- Rosalie. – Esme cumprimentou de volta. – Gostaria de saber quem é esta mulher que vem para o almoço de domigo.

- Eu não a conheço, mamãe. Ela é convidada do Big Eddie.

- Sim, sim... Aparentemente vocês combinaram a mesma respostas para me dar. Seu irmão me falou o mesmo ao telefone e ainda não chegou, quero falar com ele sobre Bree.

Rosalie assentiu quietamente enquanto organizava a roupa que a filha usaria no almoço, não diria nada, não valia a pena. Esme nunca mudaria o seu jeito controlador, de nada adiantaria pedir a ela que deixasse o irmão em paz, que ele não era feliz com Bree, na verdade, Edward nunca seria feliz enquanto deixasse a mãe controlar sua vida. Rose havia feito isso há tanto tempo, só aceitara ficar na mesma casa porque o avô havia pedido, do contrário, Esme nem veria a neta crescer.

- Ele deve chegar em breve.

- Convidei Bree e Marla para virem também, mas ela não poderão. Uma pena.

- Sim, uma pena. – Rosalie repetiu roboticamente para a mãe, mas no fundo estava aliviada. Seria difícil o suficiente Isabella Marie, como Big Eddie a chamava, aturar o veneno de sua mãe, imagina com Bree e Marla na mesma mesa. A pobrezinha não agüentaria.

Nem a família agüentava.

- Eu posso levar você. Eu não fui convidado, _uvinha_, mas eu posso levá-la e buscá-la, você sabe.

- Não é necessário Emm, Big Eddie insistiu em mandar um motorista, e você pode ter o seu domingo livre.

- Eu não me importo minha orquídea. – Ele replicou fazendo Bella rir com aquele apelido, ele estava se esforçando para não repeti-los.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com uma certa loira que mora naquela casa não é?

- Com quem? Rose? – Emmett tentou parecer despreocupado.

- Rose? Você já chama ela assim? – Bella gargalhou enquanto vestia seu casaco leve por cima do vestido florido, ela olhou-se no espelho enquanto catava cegamente o batom claro na prateleira. – Emm, sério, está tudo ok. Eu ligo para você assim que tudo acabar, combinado? – O amigo gemeu sua concordância. – Agora diga-me: Estou bem?

- Para seduzir o _vovô incrível_? – Bella fechou seu semblante para o amigo na mesma hora. – Sim _moranguinho_, você está linda, como uma manhã de sol.

- Você é gay!

- Sim, nas horas vagas. – Emm brincou. Mas Bella realmente estava linda, o dia não estava frio, e o sol resolvera aparecer para alegrar a vida de alguns alunos que passeavam pelo campus, ela optou por um vestido que havia ganho de Roxy há dois anos, ele era florido e discreto, ia até os joelhos e tinha um fundo amarelo. O leve casaco coral destacava do resto, inclusive da sua pele clara e seus cabelos agora soltos em cachos abertos. Emmett sorriu analisando-a. Isabella era realmente linda. Mas de alguma forma isso não parecia importar para ela.

Muitas coisas pareciam não importar para a sua melhor amiga desde a morte da vovó Swan, como ele se referia a Roxanne.

Batidas na porta fizeram com que Isabella saltasse e pegasse sua bolsa imediatamente.

- Minha carona. Vamos Emm. – Bella abriu a porta e deu de cara com Edward Cullen. – Oh! -

Ela exclamou. – Você é minha carona? – Ela tentou parecer neutra e educada como sempre, mas Emmett a conhecia e fez o seu melhor para segurar sua risada.

- Olá, Isabella... Sim, Big Eddie pediu que eu viesse buscá-la. – Ele olhou para Emmett seriamente. – Bom dia.

- Oi pra você, _clone_. – Emmett retrucou risonho.

- O que disse?

- Nada! – Bella interferiu rapidamente. – Vamos então? Emm, te ligo quando chegar, ok?

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o amigo no rosto, deixando Edward um pouco confuso. Para não mencionar... Esperançoso.

Emmett se afastou e Bella saiu pela porta fechando-a atrás de si.

- Sinto muito que meu avô não tenha estendido o convite para o seu namorado. Ele parecia incomodado – Edward comentou enquanto caminhavam pelo estacionamento da universidade.

- Emm não é meu namorado, e ele estava incomodado com fato de não poder ver sua irmã.

Edward permitiu-se sorrir minimamente enquanto Isabella olhava para todos os lados do estacionamento, na tentativa de não olhá-lo. Olhar para aquele homem visivelmente frustrado e incomodado com a sua presença lhe deixava desconfortável, considerou desistir do almoço na casa dos Cullen depois daquela discussão no Taylor's, mas optou por simplesmente ignorá-lo, ela não se afastaria de Big Eddie a menos que o próprio quisesse.

Não, se afastar definitivamente não era uma opção.

- Ele está interessado em Rosalie? – Bella finalmente olhou para Edward e o mesmo parecia desconcertado.

- Sim... Ele não pára de falar dela.

- Bem, creio que ele não conheça a história de minha irmã, se conhecer vai se afastar... tenho certeza.

Ele parou na frente de um irritante e brilhante Volvo prata que descrevia perfeitamente em que patamar da cadeia alimentar norte americana em que ele estava e abriu a porta para ela.

- Qual é o problema? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

Edward fechou a porta assim que ela entrou e correu para dar a volta e rapidamente entrou no carro.

- Bem, Rosalie tem uma filha, Danielle e você sabe o que dizem sobre mães solteiras...

- Emmett não é assim.

- Não?- Edward riu debochado. – E todos os homens não são?

- Suponho que você seja assim então.

- Não...não foi o que eu quis dizer.

- Uhum! – Isabella exclamou dando por fim a conversa, mas na verdade estava empolgada com a nova informação, Emmett amava crianças e não se prendia a preconceitos, ele deveria ser exatamente o que Rosalie precisava.

Big Eddie estava sentado perto da piscina enquanto assistia Lauren arrumar a mesa para o almoço, ele tentara fugir de Esme desde que ela chegara, mas quando a viu se aproximar da área de lazer sabia que não poderia mais fugir.

- Quem é Isabella Swan afinal de contas, papai?

- É neta de uma amiga. Nos encontramos recentemente e a convidei para almoçar.

- Que amiga? – Esme perguntou.

- Roxanne Finn... hum... Swan. – Big Eddie respondeu cansado.

- Ela é neta daquela sua namorada? Que mamãe contou? – Esme perguntou agora agitada.

- Sim! Qual é o problema, Esme?

- Nada, eu só não imaginei que o maior pesadelo da mamãe ainda voltaria nessa vida. – Esme respondeu dando em ombros.

- Roxy está morta, Esme, não há motivos para você destilar veneno sobre isso.

- Essa menina pode ser... hum...

- Não, Isabella Marie não é minha neta.

Mas Esme, é claro, não acreditou nisto nem por um segundo.

A campainha tocou e rapidamente Big Eddie se levantou e caminhou até a entrada.

- É a visita, vozinho! – A pequena Dannie saltitou animada quando Edward e Bella entraram pela porta da frente.

- Isabella Marie...- Big Eddie exclamou feliz esticando seus braços para abraça-la.

- Olá Big Eddie!

- Meu neto se comportou?

- Como um cavalheiro. – Bella respondeu olhando para Edward de forma zombeteira. Ele estava longe de ser um cavalheiro. Era rude e preconceituoso.

Logo Rosalie se aproximou sorrindo.

- Olá Isabella, é bom vê-la novamente.

- Olá Rose.- Bella sorriu-lhe de volta. – Esta princesa deve ser Danielle. – Bella disse abaixando-se para ver a pequenina de cachos birlhantes e quase branquinhos.

- Pode me chamar de Dannie, _cherie_. – A pequena disparou fazendo todos gargalharem.

- Hum... _parle français._ - Bella respondeu a pequena.

- O que ela disse mamãe? – Dannie perguntou confusa fazendo todos rirem.

- Bem, isso responde a sua pergunta Bella, ela fala apenas algumas coisinhas. – Rose sorriu mas não deixou de notar o olhar do irmão e professor da pequena quando soube que Isabella falava francês.

- Senhores, a senhora Esme pediu para avisar que o almoço está servido na piscina.

Todos se dirigiram para a área da piscina e lá estava Esme, aguardando com toda a sua majestosa classe. Isabella imediatamente se transportou para a história de Roxy, Esme Cullen havia herdado a soberba da avó Carmem, ela tivera a certeza no momento em que se acomodaram à mesa e ela começou a soltar seu veneno.

- É um prazer, Isabella... Por favor querida, se sentir-se intimidada com tantos talheres, pergunte que podemos ensiná-la, não se sinta acanhada.

- Mamãe! – Rosalie exclamou horrorizada. Edward apenas olhou para Bella se desculpando enquanto Big Eddie levantava-se para dar uma resposta a altura da falta de delicadeza da própria filha, mas Isabella surpreendera a todos.

Ela sabia que aquela arrogância lhe era dirigida porque Roxanne havia deixado uma marca naquela família e por mais que os netos de Big Eddie não soubesse da história, tudo indicava que Esme Cullen sabia exatamente quem era Isabella Swan.

- Obrigada pela atenção, senhora Cullen, mas eu tive uma ótima professora de etiqueta. – Bella sentia que sua raiva ia explodir a qualquer momento, mas ela não poderia fazer aquilo, ela teria que agüentar. Ela estava ali por Big Eddie e somente ele.

- É mesmo, querida?

- Sim, minha avó, Roxanne. Certa vez ela passou vergonha em um jantar que fora na casa de seu primeiro namorado então ela me ensinou a me portar à mesa para que o mesmo não acontecesse comigo. - Não era bem verdade, Isabella sabia comer à mesa porque adorava ler e certas histórias lhe traziam muitos benefícios, mas ver o rosto de Esme Cullen cair sem resposta era muito melhor do que dizer a verdade.

Big Eddie segurou sua gargalhada enquanto Rosalie disfarçava a sua dando comida para a filha, Edward apenas olhou para Isabella de boca aberta.

Como ela teve coragem?

Nem ela sabia, não tinha ideia de onde havia saído aquela resposta tão espirituosa, mas estava satisfeita com o resultado.

O almoço continuou calmamente, mas o clima continuava um tanto tenso. Esme manteve-se quieta enquanto Big Eddie, Rosalie, Dannie e Bella conversavam animadamente.

- Edward, chamei Bree e Marla mas... – Esme começou mas o rapaz não queria entrar naquele assunto então usou a convidada para escapar.

- Então Isabella, está cursando o que na Universidade?

- Literatura. Eu vou ser professora de literatura. – A menina respondeu com prazer e orgulho, Edward sorriu-lhe genuinamente pela segunda vez desde que se conheceram, ele também queria ter estudado literatura ou história na faculdade, mas fora obrigado a cursar medicina.

- Oh! Mais uma professora, que adorável, mais do mesmo, mas adorável. – Esme destilou novamente com um sorriso que ela fez questão de mostrar que ela forçado.

- Esme, chega! – Big Eddie se alterou.

- Sim senhora Cullen, mais uma professora. Alguém precisa educar seus filhos e netos, não? – Ela levantou-se da mesa e se aproximou do Big Eddie, pegando sua mão ela sorriu-lhe desculpando-se.

- É melhor eu ir.

- Não vou pedir para que fique, minha querida. Ninguém deveria ser submetido a isso.

- Olhe o que fez, mamãe! - Rosalie exclamou furiosa.

Edward levantou-se e saiu rispidamente.

- Está tudo bem, Rosalie. Nos vemos por ai bonequinha. – Ela abanou para Dannie.

- Não vai comer a sobremesa? – A menina perguntou triste.

- Não, eu tenho que ir. – Bella olhou para Big Eddie e sorriu. – Obrigada.

- Nos vemos em breve Isabella Marie.

- Eu realmente espero por isso. – Ela virou-se para Esme e levantou o queixo quando falou. – Passar bem, Senhora Cullen.

- Passar bem, querida. – Esme retrucou cinicamente. Bella entrou na casa rapidamente dirigindo-se a porta. – Bem, vou ligar para Carlisle e ver se ele já saiu da reunião. – Ela tentou escapar.

- Não sei como pude ter criado uma cobra como você Esme...

- Não tenho tempo agora, papai. Mas nós conversaremos em breve sobre a bastardinha. – Respondeu se retirando.

- Espere Isabella, eu levo você para o campus.

- Sem necessidade, eu pego um taxi.

- Por favor... – Edward implorou pegando seu braços fazendo com que ela parasse. Ela não sabia por que... mas aquele toque a fez desmoronar.

- O quê... o que vocês são? Que tipo de pessoas mesquinhas vocês são? Eu não fiz nada para vocês...Por que? – Ela soltou desesperada, sem entender todo aquele ataque. Ela conseguia se manter equilibrada na maior parte do tempo, mas Edward sempre parecia quebrá-la.

Edward respirou fundo e estendeu a mão para ela.

- Posso te pagar um sorvete e talvez começar novamente? Quem sabe você pode me perdoar pela noite no bar... – Ele sorriu torto para ela, exatamente como em seu sonho.

Bella olhou para a mão daquele homem estendida na sua frente e quis ter forças para negar o seu convite.

Ela falhou. É claro.

* * *

Oiiii, espero que gostem, em breve vou escrever aqui todas as novidades, até semana que vem postarei o capitulo dez, prometo!

Bjooo!


	11. Dez

**~Dez~**

**.**

**.**

- Eu adoro chocolate branco com passas. – Edward franziu o cenho quando ouviu aquilo, ninguém normal gostaria de algo tão horrendo. – Hum...Eu sonho em preto e branco e eles tem trilha sonora na maioria das vezes. – Desta vez ele riu.

- Grande fã dos Ramones, disso eu sei.

- O quê? – Ela perguntou impressionada. – Como sabe?

- Você meio que mencionou _Needles and Pins_ quando nos conhecemos, bem não é exatamente uma música conhecida, para gostar tem que ser fã. – Ele justificou. – Aliás, você não é jovem demais para gostar de Ramones? – Bella fez uma careta para ele ao constatar o preconceito na voz de Edward.

- Não há idade para gostar de Ramones, basta uma boa educação familiar e definitivamente Roxy não me criou para ouvir Britney Spears. E além do mais, _Needles and Pins_ não é dos _Ramones_, é na verdade uma regravação do _The Searchers_, uma banda dos anos cinqüenta, logo eu tinha autorização para escutar.

- O que mais? – Ele perguntou olhando para o resto derretido de sorvete em sua taça.

- O quê? – Bella perguntou afastando a sua já completamente vazia.

- O que mais há em você... digo... seus gostos e medos...

_Eu não deveria querer saber mas quero. _

- Hum, tenho medo de pombos. – Edward explodiu em gargalhadas novamente levando Bella junto com ele. – É eu sei... muito bobo, mas eu tenho... são sujos, transmitem doenças, invadem seu espaço querendo a sua comida e aquele ronronar deles . - Ela estremeceu. – Aquele 'pru!pru!' Argh! – Edward gargalhou ainda mais com a sua imitação.

O celular dele tocou tirando-os daquela bolha que haviam construindo ao longo de toda a tarde, eles realmente não haviam mencionado nada sobre o almoço desastroso onde Esme fizera questão de ser desagradável.

- É do hospital, estão mandando os meus dias de plantão por mensagem.

- Você é especializado em quê? – Ela perguntou se dando conta que ele sabia muito mais dela do que ela sabia dele.

- Clinico geral, eu sou plantonista apenas...

- Não quis se especializar?

- Me especializei nisso. – Ele disse simplesmente. – Gosto da emergência, gosto da triagem... gosto de descobrir o que está acontecendo e não que venham com a noticia para mim.

- Puxa! – Bella exclamou. – Você é...

- Estranho, eu sei... Mas você também é. – Ele defendeu rapidamente.

- Eu ia dizer, que você é diferente. – Respondeu Bella corando.

Edward não tocou no assunto do almoço desastroso até que eles entraram no dormitório de Bella mais tarde, naquele dia.

- Sinto muito pelo comportamento de minha mãe. – Ele disse enquanto entrava no quarto da garota e novamente analisava tudo à sua volta.

- Hum... tudo bem, eu acho. – Bella sorriu sem graça, não queria tocar naquele assunto também.

- Eu sinto muito pela outra noite também.

- Está tudo bem, Edward, já disse a você.

Ele assentiu enquanto andava pelo pequeno quarto da garota, parou quando viu um caderno almofadado em cima da sua poltrona.

- É o diário de Roxy.- Bella falou como se estivesse apresentando a sua própria avó para ele.

- Deve ser interessante mesmo esse diário, digo, para fazer você ir atrás de Big Eddie...

- Eu meio que sou apaixonada pela história deles... É... – Ela caminhou até o diário e o abriu. – Lindo! Sim. – Ela olhou sorridente para Edward, o impressionando com tamanho brilho em seu olhar. – É simplesmente apaixonante.

- Agora você está me deixando curioso. – Ele disse com a voz baixa, era praticamente um sussurro. Isabella fixou seus olhos nos dele, aqueles olhos pequenos, apertados e tão verdes.

- Você... qu-quer ler alguma coisa?

- Não quero invadir a privacidade deles. – Ele respondeu ainda encarando os olhos doces e assustados daquela garota.

_Meu Deus, é só uma garota!_ - Repreendeu-se mentalmente.

- Está dizendo que eu estou fazendo isso? – Bella perguntou ainda no mesmo tom de voz. Aquela pequena esperança, que toda garota tinha quando estava daquela forma com alguém, não deixou de se apossar dela. Será que ele a beijaria? Sentiu-se tão boba por pensar nisso, por esperar por isso...

Edward sorriu torto para ela, da mesma forma que ela havia sonhado.

- Não, eu só estou brincando...- ele disse suavemente desviando o olhar dela para o diário. – Qual você gosta mais?

- Hum... – Ela piscou algumas vezes e olhou para o diário. – Eu gosto de todas, mas podemos ler algo novo.

- Ok... – Ele disse simplesmente e sentando-se confortavelmente em sua cama. Bella sentou-se na ponta da poltrona para que ficassem próximo e folhou algumas páginas.

- Aqui... – Ela apontou para ele.

- Leia... - ele pediu.

- Eu... hum...

- Vamos, leia um pouco, eu leio a outra parte... – Ele sorriu e parecia tão mais descontraído.

- "_Edward levou-me para um passeio na cidade vizinha..."_ – Bella começou timidamente.

_... Após a chateação do jantar em sua casa ele simplesmente queria me compensar, então, fomos passar o sábado em uma pequena fazendinha de uma família amiga da família dele. Os Jackson. Andamos à cavalo, corremos pela margem do riacho e nos sentamos no ponto mais alto da menor montanha que já vi na minha vida. Era apenas uma pequena elevação, mas aquela era a nossa montanha do amor. Levamos algumas frutas, bolos e suco para lancharmos enquanto respirávamos aquele ar puro da nossa montanha..._

_- Eu poderia morar aqui. – Roxy disse em um suspiro._

_- Eu sei, gosto tanto daqui também... – Edward deitou-se em seu colo. – Carinho? - Pediu com os olhos brilhantes e emocionados. Roxy enfiou seus dedos por entre seus fios e lhe sorriu._

_- Você é tão menino as vezes..._

_- Você me faz sentir assim... – Roxy sorriu largamente para ele e suspirou. – Eu sou um menino com você, e quando não está perto eu me sinto tão perdido. _

_- Eu amo você. Tanto Edward... tanto. – Disse ela emocionada, suas lágrimas caíram rapidamente._

- Eles parecem tão... – Edward murmurou pensativo.

- Felizes! Sim!

- Sim, felizes... Por que não ficaram juntos então? Big Eddie nunca fala sobre isso.

- Acredito que tenha algo a ver com sua bisavó, Carmem.

- Por que? – Edward franziu seu cenho querendo entender.

- Ela não pareceu muito receptiva com minha avó quando foi apresentada à sua família, e li algumas coisas sobre Roxy fazer o que ela pediu, mas não cheguei nesta parte ainda.

- Mas você pensa o quê? Qual é a sua teoria. – Edward pergunta, mas no fundo ele tem a sua própria.

- Acho que minha avó foi convencida a ficar longe de Big Eddie por causa da sua classe social.

Edward baixa a cabeça e assente ao mesmo tempo.

- Pensei mesmo que diria isso depois de hoje, minha família sempre foi muito dada a valores, no sentido mais ... econômico, mesmo.

- Percebi. – Bella deixou escapar. Edward levantou a sobrancelha divertidamente para ela. – Desculpe, oh Deus! Edward...

- Está tudo bem, Bella. Minha mãe é exatamente quem você está pensando.

- Isso é horrível. – A garota deixou escapar novamente, era realmente horrível o seu pensamento para Esme Cullen. Edward gargalhou.

- Menina, você é divertida.

Ela riu com ele, mas a palavra _menina_ em sua frase a incomodou, muito.

A escuridão da noite tomara conta do campus, Edward e Isabella não se deram conta daquilo e continuaram lendo sem parar as lindas cartas que Big Eddie escrevera para Roxanne e trechos do diário da própria garota, descobriram os piqueniques românticos, riram com as brigas bobas, ele riu de Bella quando ela chorou com as brigas mais sérias.

- Não seja boba. – Ele implicou.

- Me deixe, eu sempre choro com partes bonitas...

- Sei... – Ele riu e parecia mais relaxado do que nunca, sentia-se assim.

- Ok, sou bobona, eu choro assistindo desenhos também e comerciais com cachorrinhos fofos...

- Bem, há desenhos realmente bonitinhos, com lições e ...

- Não, nestes eu desabo a chorar eu digo que choro assistindo o final de Dragon Ball Z.

- O que é isso? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Oh! Qual é? Dragon Ball...? Eu assistia muito na minha adolescência.

- Tipo até ontem? – Ele gargalhou fazendo-a corar.

- Engraçadinho...

O telefone de Edward tocou e rapidamente ele tirou do bolso, quando viu quem era torceu sua face em desgosto.

- Bree... – Ele bufou baixo.

- Namorada? – Bella perguntou querendo se chutar no mesmo momento.

- Noiva. – Ele afirmou olhando para o celular. Imediatamente ela sentiu seu estomago se contorcer. – Digo, ex-noiva. – Ele emendou ainda aéreo.

- Ainda gosta dela, pelo jeito. – Bella afirmou levantando-se e se ajeitando.

- Não, não gosto. Estava apenas pensando...

_Eu nunca consegui ser assim com ela... _ – Ele disse mentalmente, quando tirou o foco do celular notou que Bella estava em pé dando a ele a deixa que era hora de ir embora.

- Acho melhor eu ir... Está tarde. - Ele levantou rapidamente e se ajeitou na frente da garota. – Hum... será que eu posso ter seu telefone? Assim, para hum... você sabe, Big Eddie pode querer falar com você e ...

- Claro e ele pode perder o meu número na sua própria agenda...

- Isso...

Nenhum deles estava brincando, ambos acharam muito coerente a desculpa para trocarem seus contatos.

- Bem, foi realmente... hum... – Edward começou.

_Como dizer isso sem me sentir um adolescente patético?_

- Legal! Foi legal. – Bella continou.

_Oh cara, ela foi patética, uma adolescente patética, mas foi legal mesmo... Merda! E ela não parece patética, mesmo quando parece patética. Isso não faz nenhum sentido._

- É! Legal. – Ele parou na porta. – Bem, boa noite Bella.

- Boa noite, Edward.

- Foi legal. – Ele insistiu novamente.

- É! – Ela disse simplesmente olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

_Porra! São tão verdes!_

Ele se aproximou desajeitadamente e a abraçou de forma rápida, mas foi o suficiente para sentir o seu cheiro, era tão bom.

_Sou a merda de um pedófilo. – _Pensou ele novamente com preconceito.

- Boa noite... hum... novamente! - Ele disse ainda mais nervoso agora.

- Boa noite. – Bella riu sem graça.

- Se você... hum... precisar de algo, pode ligar, você sabe... – Ele continuou, tinha que ir embora, mas simplesmente não conseguia sair.

- Vou me lembrar... até breve. – Ela disse já empurrando a porta quando ele se aproximou novamente e beijou o seu rosto.

- Até breve, Isabella.

Naquela noite seu sonho teria trilha sonora novamente.

* * *

Eu disse que postava hoje... Quase morri para sair esse capitulo. Gente, seguinte... Tô precisando de inspiração para terminar a história antes de embarcar, logo preciso das reviews de vcs, é o único jeito. Então façam o de vcs que eu faço a minha parte tentando postar novamente essa semana DOIS capitulos.

Combinado?


	12. Onze

**~Onze~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Blow me (one last Kiss) - watch?v=3jNlIGDRkvQ**

Os quadris de Isabella balançavam de um lado ao outro enquanto o pano de limpeza surrado dançava em sua estante no mesmo ritimo.

Era dia de faxina em seu dormitório.

Ou melhor, era noite de faxina.

As duas últimas semanas haviam sido conturbadas enquanto Bella se dividia entre as aulas da faculdade e o trabalho no Taylor's. Tudo estava andando e a falta de Roxanne era, aos poucos, amenizada pelas tarefas que deixavam a sua mente, pelo trabalho que tomava suas noites, as páginas do seu diário que agora era lido com menos freqüência, infelizmente e claro, por Edward.

Não estamos falando de Big Eddie.

Bella andava ocupada com Edward Cullen, o neto.

Não era fisicamente, para a sua frustação admitida apenas em breve momentos em que ela deixava a sua adolescente adormecida tomava conta. Eles trocavam mensagens quase todos os dias. Assim como ela, ele também andava muito ocupado com os seus plantões no hospital.

Começara dois dias depois de Edward ter saído do seu dormitório, ela estava deitada em sua cama tentando se concentrar em uma cópia de um trecho do livro que deveria resenhar em breve para uma das suas aulas da faculdade quando seu telefone apitou uma nova mensagem.

Ela teve certeza absoluta de que era Emmett e mais um de seus apelidos coloridos para ela.

Mas quando viu que a mensagem saltou em sua cama sem lembrar-se que uma vez, antes de ela e o amigo transformar em um dossel, fora um beliche.

- Aw! Droga, cacete, porra. – Seus olhos lacrimejavam quando ela leu novamente a mensagem.

'Você pode acreditar nesse programa ridículo de televisão?' E.C

Ela ficou alguns minutos olhando para o celular até que a luz dele se apagou. Piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

'_Eu_ _realmente não estou assistindo televisão. Do que você está falando?_' B.

Ela queria digitar algo diferente, como: 'Por _que está me mandando uma mensagem_?'

Mas ela não queria afastá-lo com nenhuma pergunta estúpida.

'_Bem, não importa então... Você está bem_?' E.

Ela sorri bobamente antes de digitar '_Sim e você? Sem sono?_' B.

'_Plantão, não posso ter sono... Você sabe_.' E.

'_Ah, sim_!' B.

' _E você? Acordada por que_?' E.

- Ah! Você pelo menos sabe que me incomodou na hora de dormir? – Ela debochou enquanto escrevia.

'_Estudando_' B.

'_Bons tempos..._' E,

'_Nostalgia?_' B.

'_Você nem imagina_.' E.

'_Qual é? Não pode fazer tanto tempo assim_.' B.

'_Por que? Não me acha velho_?' E.

'_Definitivamente não_.' B.

'_=) Na verdade há um segredo sobre essa nostalgia...Boa noite, Bella_.' E.

'_Boa noite, velhote =)_' B.

'_Engraçadinha_' E.

Os dias seguiram daquela forma, conversas trocadas durante as aulas dela ou os turnos dele. Falando de coisas bobas.

'_Está chovendo aí?_' E.

'_Você se mudou?_' B.

'_O quê? Não!_' E.

'_Então acho que chove da mesma maneira aqui, não?_' B.

' _Rá-rá'_ E.

As vezes eram sobre coisas mais sérias.

'_O que está fazendo_?' B.

'_Procurando uma cura para a sua papirofobia_.' E

'_O quê?_' B.

'_É! Seu medo de pombos'_ E.

'_Não gostei'_ B.

'_Aposto que está gargalhando_.' E.

'_Claro que não!_' B.

Claro que ela estava.

Agora ela dançava enquanto limpava porque era o único momento que tinha para organizar seu quarto, afinal de contas ela não tinha mais sequer roupas limpas para usar e porque no próximo domingo ela não poderia fazer nada.

Edward havia convidado-a para almoçar novamente na casa dos Cullen.

'_É só porque Big Eddie não pára de pensar que você está magoada com o que aconteceu._' E.

'_Fala sério! Falei com ele umas cinco vezes por telefone, falei pra ele que está tudo bem_.' B

' _O velho só acredita vendo... Vamos lá, estaremos somente nós e Dannie, seu amigo vai levar Rose para passear_.' E

Ela suspirou ao ver a mensagem, por dois motivos.

O primeiro era que Emmett agora dedicava seus apelidos frutíferos e doces para Rosalie e ela parecia amar cada um deles, ao menos pelo que o amigo contava. Bella desconfiava que Rose estava apenas sendo legal.

E porque Edward estava insistindo para que ela fosse, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que ele queria muito vê-la também. Talvez mais do que o próprio avô.

'Ok. Eu vou. Agora me deixe estudar.' B.

'Não esqueça de trazer a caixa de Roxy.' E.

'Tchau, Edward.' B

'Chata'. E.

Edward teve apenas duas crises durante todas essas trocas de mensagem. Sentia-se velho demais, tinha mais experiência, mais equilíbrio e mais tudo que ele poderia ter acima dela. E mesmo assim ele não conseguia parar de agir como um garoto e ficar enviando mensagens para ela que sempre lhe respondia imediatamente.

Quando Bella aceitou o convite de Big Eddie, totalmente manipulado por ele, Edward não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Estava em casa, havia chegado a pouco do seu plantão e mesmo com sono fez o que qualquer homem faria quando tivesse a confirmação de um 'encontro'.

- Merda! Que roupa vou usar?

Ok! Isso não o que a maioria dos caras fariam, mas ele, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, queria impressionar Isabella. Queria ser mais casual, queria...

_Deus! Tire essa menina da minha cabeça, por favor!_

Ele simplesmente não conseguia.

_Deus? Você está surdo?_

Ele pensou e logo após rolou seus olhos para si.

- Apenas vá procurar a sua turma Edward.

Ele decidiu.

- Então me diga _banana caramelizada, _estou bem? – Emmett perguntou no momento em que Isabella abriu a porta com a escova de dentes na boca. – Agora, isso não é sexy. – Ela rolou os olhos e deixou ele entrar e correu para o banheiro.

- Você está bem, Emm. – Disse quando voltou do banheiro com a boca limpa. – Mas pensei que seus apelidos seria exclusivos para Rosalie.

- Nunca, minha _Uva passa_!

- Oh! Cale a boca!

- Baby, você é minha desde que se enfiou no meio de uma briga naquela festa. Nunca abandonarei você...ou os apelidos. – Ele se aproximou e a abraçou. – A propósito, você está linda.

- Obrigada. – Ela olhou para o seu vestido quando se separaram. Nada demais. Apenas um vestido solto e preto.

- Bem, vamos?

- Vamos. – Bella pegou a sua bolsa e a caixa e saíram do seu quarto.

Ela estava ansiosa para mostrar o que havia na caixa para Big Eddie, estava ansiosa para ficar um pouco mais de tempo com a pequena Dannie, mas ela não poderia se enganar, queria mesmo era ver Edward.

Mas quando finalmente chegaram ao seu destino tudo caíra por terra.

Foi o Edward frio e grosseiro que a recebeu.

_O que foi que eu fiz?_


	13. Doze

Doze

.

.

.

- Isabella. – Edward a cumprimentou com tamanha frieza que a fez se perguntar o que ela havia feito de errado. Recapitulou toda a conversa que tiveram via texto durante a semana e não encontrou nada que pudesse ter feito que ele teria se ofendido.

- Olá, como vai, Edward?

- Já estive melhor, mas obrigado por perguntar. – Seu olhar nunca encontrou o dela enquanto ele falava.

Bella franziu o cenho enquanto ele dava passagem para entrar na casa, mas logo sorriu quando avistou Big Eddie.

- Big Eddie! – Exclamou sorrindo.

- Querida Isabella Marie. Como está?

- Bem! – Ela sorriu tentando parecer sincera, mas por dentro estava simplesmente confusa. Por que Edward estava tratando-a tão friamente? O que ela havia feito?

- Por favor, querida, peço que me desculpe novamente pelo comportamento de Esme da última vez, ela está viajando novamente, não vai nos incomodar, eu prometo.

- Não há necessidade de se desculpar, Big Eddie, já esqueci... Juro! – Isabella sorriu voltando-se para Rosalie. – Como vai Rose?

- Olá Bella! Estou bem. - A loira lhe sorriu mas logo mudou seu foco para Emmett que conversava com um Edward ainda entediando.

Danielle apareceu correndo e jogou-se nos braços do tio.

- Hey, pequena dama. Como vai? – Emmett perguntou pegando a mão de Dannie e sorrindo do jeito que somente ele sabia, seus largo e branco sorriso conquistava qualquer um, com a pequenina não seria diferente.

- Oi, estou bem. – Dannie respondeu polidamente, como uma pequena dama deveria responder, todos na sala sorriram encantados com a interação dos dois. – Você vai sair com a mamãe?

- Se você permitir eu sairei sim.

- Posso ir também?

- Bem... hum...

- Já conversamos sobre isso Danielle, hoje você ficará na companhia do vovô, tio Edward e da Bella. – A pequena olhou rapidamente para Bella e sorriu.

- Posso assistir Glee com você, Bella?

Todos na sala riram novamente.

- Claro, princesa. Adoro Glee. – Rosalie bufou para as palavras de Bella.

- Você não está falando sério.

- Ah, sim. Ela está. – Emmett respondeu. – Minha pipoca... digo, Bella...adora aquela coisa.

- A música é boa. – Bella se defendeu sorrindo, seus olho passaram por Edward rapidamente apenas para constatar que ele a olhava fixamente, seus olhos eram mais suaves agora.

- Ok, hora de ir. – Uma Rosalie animada, e sem a mínima vergonha disso, exclamou. – Comporte-se Dannie.

- Barbie! - A menina exclamou alto.

- Sim, trarei uma Barbie para você, sua pequena mercenária. – A mãe da menina disse beijando o seu rosto com carinho. – Me ligue se ela precisar de algo. - Ela sussurrou para o irmão que agora lhe olhava com adoração.

- Vá tranqüila, divirta-se, você merece. – Ele disse suavemente enquanto sorria para a irmã.

- Você também merece. - Ela disse para ele e olhando rapidamente para Isabella.

O almoço fora tranqüilo, Isabella e Big Eddie trocaram histórias sobre Roxanne, enquanto Edward fingia uma conversa via celular com alguém, quando ele realmente estava jogando paciência.

- Problemas no trabalho, filho? – Big Eddie perguntou chamando atenção de Edward para longe do celular.

- Hum... não exatamente, apenas checando algumas coisas...

- Então pare. – Disse Big Eddie em tom repreendedor ainda que suave. Temos visitas, Isabella Marie está aqui.

Edward olhou para Isabella e se desculpou educadamente mas ainda com aquela indiferença que ela não conseguia entender.

- Biso, biso! Coloca... – Dannie saltitou com o DVD de Glee na frente de Big Eddie.

- Ok, vamos lá...

Enquanto os dois se afastavam, Edward voltou a mexer no celular na tentativa de ignorar a existência de Isabella. Sabendo que ele não falaria com ela tentou o mecanismo que usavam nos últimos dias para conversar, rapidamente ela tirou o celular do bolso e digitou as palavras por baixo da mesa. Ao sentir o celular vibrar, Edward foi até a caixa de mensagem e franziu o cenho quando notou o nome de Bella na mensagem, ele abriu após respirar fundo.

'_Fiz algo de errado?' B._

Edward olhou para ela calmamente e sorriu, fazendo com que borboletas no estomago dela se revirassem a ponto de deixá-la quase enjoada.

Mas aquela fora toda a resposta que ela obteve de Edward, ele se retirou logo que Big Eddie se aproximou novamente da mesa indo para a sala ao lado sentar ao lado da sobrinha para assistir televisão com ela. Bella suspirou chateada, mas não insistiu mais no assunto.

- Eu gostaria de lhe mostrar algo. – Big Eddie disse após sentar-se em sua frente, Lauren, a empregada colocava as xícaras e o bule de café fumegante na mesa enquanto Isabella pegava das mãos de Big Eddie um envelope amarelado. – Roxy não me escrevera tanto quanto eu escrevi para ela, eu acredito, ela gostava mais de escrever em seu diário e me prometera várias vezes deixar eu lê-lo para que eu entendesse a intensidade de seus sentimentos, no entanto, ela me escrevera esta carta cerca de um mês antes de desaparecer da minha vida. – Ele suspirou enquanto Isabella reconhecida a letra da avó na primeira palavra. – Eu não havia percebido na época, mas agora, após conhecer você, eu acho que percebo, que de certa forma ela queria que eu soubesse que ela nunca deixaria de me amar.

_15 de Maio de 1954_

''_Meu amado, _

_Hoje eu sei que nunca teria sido feliz de verdade se não tivesse conhecido você naquela praça. Ainda hoje consigo sentir minha cabeça girar e meu estomago cair quando lembro de você virando para trás para me olhar mais uma vez. Ainda não acredito que você me escolheu para ser sua, mas agradeço por isso._

_Obrigada._

_Você sempre me pergunta o que tanto escrevo, bem, eu tenho muito a escrever, você me dá imaginação, você me dá vontade, você me trás alegria e me faz amar, não vivemos em uma sociedade em que podemos extravasar isso da forma em que queremos, sendo assim eu opto por escrever, colocar as palavras em papel é mais fácil, me faz respirar melhor, pois meu coração está tão cheio de amor e querer que chega a me deixar sufocada. Pensei que fosse errado me sentir assim, pensei que fosse loucura, mas você só vem me mostrando o quanto tais pensamentos eram errados._

_Eu amo você Edward Cullen, com todo o meu coração e minha alma, e peço, imploro agora, que nunca, nem por um minuto, em qualquer circunstancia duvide disso._

_Prometa, por favor._

_Eternamente sua._

_Roxanne."_

Isabella fungou ao terminar de ler as belas palavras da avó, era difícil não se emocionar com aquela história de amor que infelizmente não tivera o seu final feliz.

- É linda. – Bella finalmente disse em um sussurro.

- Sim, é Roxanne. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. Comparando algo belo, perfeitos sentimentos ao nome da avó. Ele ainda a amava e aquela constatação, ainda que óbvia, fizera Isabella sorrir.

- Aumenta tio, aumenta. – Eles ouviram a pequena Dannie pedir para Edward aumentar o som da televisão e rapidamente o ambiente inteiro se encheu com a melodia de Smile de Chalie Chaplin.

Smile – Versão Glee

- Adoro essa música. – Bella disse fechando os olhos.

- Sua avó também amava, você sabe...É uma música velha. – Ele disse rabugento. – Fico impressionado o quanto foi perdido nos tempos de hoje, inclusive o bom gosto musical.

- Nem tanto, Big Eddie. – Bella retrucou. – Ouça, é uma novela americana com adolescentes cantando boa música.

- A versão antiga era mais bonita, embora essa não seja de todo ruim... O que estou dizendo?

Big Eddie jogou os braços para cima rindo.

- Tudo está horrível, os jovens não sabem mais nem como cortejar uma moça. – Os olhos dele rapidamente correndo para a sala e olharam para o neto. Edward sorria enquanto a sobrinha dançava para ele. – Nem dançar eles sabem mais... – Bella olhou para a sala e sorriu para a pequena Danielle, que tentava puxar o tio para uma dança. Quando voltou o olhar para Big Eddie ele tinha sua mão estendida para ela e estava em pé. Ela pegou a mão e deixou que ele a levantasse a conduzisse para perto dele embalando os dois ao som da música. Bella sorriu e fechou os olhos deixando-se levar enquanto aquele senhor a confortava, lágrimas correndo pelos seus olhos enquanto ela imaginava o quanto era injusto Roxanne não estar ali.

Da sala, Edward pegou um movimento com o canto dos olhos e virou rapidamente deparando-se com o avó e Isabella dançando juntos. A cena o impressionou de tal forma que tudo mais desapareceu em sua volta. Isabella era graciosa e atenciosa, era uma menina meiga e inteligente. Se não fosse tão nova, facilmente seria a mulher dos seus sonhos. O carinho que ela tinha por seu avô era tão genuíno e gratuito que ele não pode deixar de se odiar por pensar algum dia que ela poderia fazer mal para ele.

Quando a música terminou, Bella separou-se de Big Eddie e deu-lhe um beijo terno em seu rosto.

- Não se fazem mais cavalheiros como antigamente. – Ambos riram e voltaram a se sentar. Aquela declaração incomodou Edward de uma forma que ele não poderia explicar. Ele pegou seu celular rapidamente e digitou uma mensagem para ela.

'_Posso levá-la para casa? E.'_

A resposta veio muito tempo depois, quando ele possivelmente já estava enlouquecendo.

'_Claro, deixe-me apenas avisar Emmett. B'_

Edward sorriu aliviado para o celular.

- Obrigada pelo almoço, estava tudo ótimo. – Bella disse ao abraçar Big Eddie.

- Estava ótimo porque você estava aqui, querida. Por favor, volte. – Ele pediu assim que a soltou.

- Sempre que quiser.

Ela caminhou até o carro de Edward e esperou que ele destravasse a porta, assim que esticou a mão para abri-la a mão dele cobriu a sua para impedi-la.

- Deixa que eu abro. - Ele disse baixo fazendo arrepios se espalharem por todo o corpo dela.

- Obrigada. - Ela disse ao entrar.

O caminho foi um completo silencio. Aquilo deixou Bella enfurecida, ela tivera esperança de que conversariam e ele explicaria de alguma forma todas as suas atitudes, tanto as mensagens da semana quanto o 'gelo' daquele dia, e tudo o que recebera fora um longo e perturbador silencio.

Quando o carro parou, ela tirou o cinto de segurança e abriu a porta, pouco antes de sair virou-se para agradecer, mas foi surpreendia com os lábios fortes, duros e indelicados de Edward tomando os seus. Por um momento ela paralisou assustada, mas não demorou muito tempo para que os antes indelicados lábios daquele homem se tornassem perfeitamente encaixados aos seus.

Edward Cullen estava a beijando e ela sentia que sua própria história estava para começar.

* * *

Estou trabalhando embarcada, trabalho 11 horas por dia, não tenho tempo de ver meu namorado (trabalhando aqui tbm) não tenho tido sexo e nem comido direito, e mesmo assim não esqueci de vcs...Demorou mas está aí...

O que acham de reviews para mostrar consideração e solidariedade para a sua autora fudida de dor nos pés?

Obrigada,

Se rolar mta review eu posto mais rápido.

Tudo depende de vcs!

Bjos,


	14. Treze

**~Treze~**

.

.

.

**Ramones – Needles and Pins**

_Eu a vi hoje._

_Vi Seu rosto._

_Era o rosto que eu amava_

_E eu sabia que tinha de fugir_

_E me ajoelhar e rezar,_

_Pra eles irem embora._

_E ainda vai começar._

_Agulhas e alfinetes._

_Por causa do meu orgulho_

_As lágrimas eu tive que esconder_

_Oh eu pensei que era esperto._

_Eu roubei seu coração._

_Não achei que tinha feito, mas agora eu vejo._

_Ela é pior para ele do que pra mim_

_A deixo ir em frente._

_levar seu amor_

_E um dia ela verá como dizer por favor._

_E se ajoelhar._

_Oh, é assim que começa._

_Ela sentirá aquelas agulhas e alfinetes._

_Ferindo-a, ferindo-a._

_Por que eu não posso parar? E dizer pra mim mesmo que estou errado. Estou errado, tão errado._

_Por que eu não consigo levantar e dizer a mim mesmo que sou forte_

_Porque eu a vi hoje._

_Eu vi seu rosto, era o rosto que eu amava_

_E eu sabia, eu tinha que fugir_

_E me ajoelhar e rezar, pra eles irem embora._

_E ainda vai começar._

_Agulhas e alfinetes._

_Por causa do meu orgulho._

_As lágrimas eu tive que esconder_

_Agulhas e alfinetes. Agulhas e alfinetes_.

Suas mãos viajaram pelos ombros e braços dela enquanto sua língua ainda explorava o interior da sua boca, ela fazia o mesmo com a dele e por longos minutos ela permitiu-se aproveitar cada uma daquelas sensações que Edward lhe proporcionava. Era diferente de qualquer beijo que ela havia experimentado. Era diferente de Scott, por Deus, ela nem lembrava mais quem era Scott.

Era diferente de James, o garoto nerd da escola que a amava loucamente por todos os anos que estudaram juntos e quando não haviam mais opções na festa de Charlotte ela decidiu entregar o seu primeiro para ele. Como qualquer menina ela teve a sua 'primeira paixão', aquela que faz as meninas esnobarem os meninos na escola no dia seguinte porque simplesmente não consegue lidar com os sentimentos dentro de si. Era diferente de Paul, um nativo americano com que ela teve seu primeiro namorico, durou poucos meses, mas foram o suficiente para ela saber qual era a sensação de ter alguém apalpando seus seios e bunda. Então veio Jacob, aquele que a rebateu, seu primeiro amor – pelo que ela pensava- , seu primeiro homem e o único que Roxanne conheceu.

_- Eu gosto dele.- disse Roxy trocando de canal sentada na sua poltrona preferida._

_- Eu também. – Bella sorriu sonhadora. – Eu acho que o amo._

_- Hum... bem..._

_- O quê?_

_- Não se precipite. – Roxy pediu voltando a sua atenção para a neta._

_- Mas eu sinto..._

_- Minha querida...Jacob faz você querer matar aula? – Bella olhou confusa e riu para avó._

_- Que pergunta é essa vovó?_

_- Faz você querer fugir de casa com ele sem olhar para traz e a única coisa que lhe impede é o bem estar e o amor que você tem pela sua família?_

_- Bem, não...mas esse não..._

_- Ele faz você querer filhos com ele?_

_- O que? Não! Vó! Pare! – Bella saltou do sofá._

_- Bem, então isso não é amor._

_Bella olhou para Roxanne por um longo tempo, tentando obter uma resposta para os questionamentos da avó._

_- Amor é algo tão forte que consome você... Você se sente consumida de uma forma absurda, você o deseja o tempo todo e nada pode deter você a não ser um amor maior do que esse. No caso. – Ela abriu os braços enquanto levanta-se – A sua família. O seu sangue. Isso quando eles merecem, é claro. – A ultima parte ela disse com amargura e seguiu para a cozinha, Bella a seguiu imediatamente. - Amar, minha querida, é deixar ir mesmo que isso a mate. Quem ama liberta. Você entenderá isso. Um dia._

Isabella preferiu ignorar o motivo pelo qual aquela lembrança lhe veio a mente e tentou empurrar Edward enquanto ele ainda trabalhava arduamente em sua boca. Ele não deixou. Então ela se entregou mais uma vez a ele e se permitiu beijá-lo e senti-lo, mas quando a possibilidade de convidá-lo para seu quarto lhe passou pela cabeça ela decidiuque era hora de parar e entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Ela o empurrou novamente.

- Edward...

- Não, Bella... aproveite – ele começou beijando o canto de seus lábios novamente. – Aproveite enquanto eu não me arrependo.

Isabella endureceu imediatamente e forçou o corpo de Edward para trás com as mãos.

- Se arrepender do que exatamente?

- O quê? Eu... – Desconcertado ele passou as mãos nos cabelos e após um longo suspiro. – Olha, você é...Você é linda, Isabella, você é encantadora, mas é só uma menina, sabe? Isso entre a gente não poderia acontecer e eu...

- U-uma menina? – Bella ferveu.

- Você não sabe nada da vida ainda e eu... bem, eu estou focado em outras questões e, eu não deveria... Bella? Bella!

Ela já havia saído do carro e caminhava rapidamente para seu dormitório, a raiva era tanta que ela queria pegar um taco de baseball e arrebentar com aquele carro esnobe tal como a cara de seu dono. Ela ouviu passos apressados atrás dela e sabia a quem pertenciam.

- Hey, espere. – Edward pediu segurando-a pelo braço.

- Me solte, por favor. – Sua voz era baixa e dura.

- Me desculpe, Bella... Mas...

- Você tem o seu ponto, Edward, agora por gentileza... Deixe-me entrar, é hora da criança aqui ir para a cama. – Edward a soltou como se o seu braço queimasse a sua mão. Isabella respirou fundo, olhou dentro dos seus olhos e relembrou os beijos trocados há poucos minutos atrás fechando-os por algum tempo. Quando os abriu novamente já caminhava sozinha para seu dormitório.

A semana passou vagarosamente para Isabella, as aulas não eram mais tão interessantes quanto no começo, desta forma, era um sacrifício acordar cedo para estudar. Quando estava em sala, somente seu corpo era presente, sua mente vagava sempre para aquele fatídico domingo. Seus lábios sempre formigavam quando ela lembrava-se do beijo dele.

Esquecer não era uma tarefa fácil. Tudo em sua vida agora girava em torno dos Cullen. Emmett estava apaixonado por Rosalie em um grau tão crítico que a fazia sentir enjôos com os apelidos que ele usava com ela.

Ursinha.

Carinho.

Cheirinho.

Big Eddie ligara duas vezes na semana querendo saber o que ela faria pelo próximo final de semana, ele queria levá-la para a fazenda da família em Port Angeles, para mostrar onde ele e sua avó namoravam. Ela não aceitou o convite alegando que teria que trabalhar durante o final de semana inteiro. Era verdade.

- Deixamos para o próximo então, querida. – Ele disse e ela não pode negar. Mesmo assim teria mais uma semana inteira para se preparar.

E tinha o próprio Edward que não a deixava em paz.

As mensagens começaram exatamente uma hora depois que ela havia entrado no seu dormitório e pedido para ele a deixar em paz.

'_Me desculpe, é complicado. Deixe-me explicar'_ E.

'_Estou aqui por perto ainda, me deixe subir e conversaremos_.' E.

Por que ele se importava afinal?

_Porque provavelmente tem medo que eu diga a Big Eddie o que aconteceu._

'_Seu segredo está salvo comigo, agora me deixe em paz, Cullen'_ Isabella.

Durante a semana ele não havia parado. O coração de Isabella parava toda vez que seu telefone vibrava, ela sabia que era ele, sempre seu coração lhe dizia.

'_Preciso falar com você.' E._

'_Ok, pode ser por mensagem mesmo, Isabella, deixe-me explicar... Por favor.'E_

Ela não se importou em responder nenhuma das mensagens. Estava zangada demais para dar-lhe qualquer resposta. Ele merecia ser punido. Ignorado.

Mas ela não tinha idéia – embora imaginasse – o quanto Edward odiava ser ignorado.

Foi em uma sexta-feira a noite, no Taylor's que ela descobriu isso.

- Uma água tônica e uma dose dupla de gin. – Disse o cliente sentando-se no balcão. Bella prontamente virou o pequeno copo com a boca para cima e serviu a dose alcoólica primeiro para depois pegar a lata de tônica.

- Doze dólares. – O homem entregou o dinheiro e se dirigiu a uma das mesas vagas.

Enquanto ela limpava a mesa de preparação de drinks no balcão ela viu outra pessoa se aproximando por sua visão periférica.

- No que posso ajudá-lo? – Ela perguntou virando-se para a pessoa e arregalou os olhos imediatamente quando reconheceu quem era.

- Eu quero falar com você, Isabella. – Edward simplesmente disse sentando-se no balcão.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você. – Ela disse desviando o olhar dele para o cantor no pequeno palco do bar.

- Não disse que vim para te ouvir, baby... Vim para falar. – Seu corpo todo esquentou-se e encheu-se de esperança quando ela ouviu a forma carinhosa como ele a chamara.

-Estou trabalhando. – Disse secamente.

- Eu espero.

- Vou demorar.

- Não estou com pressa. Água com gás para mim, por favor. – Ele acomodou-se no banco e tirou seu celular do bolso começando a mexer nele enquanto esperava o seu pedido.

Ela não poderia escapar dele. Não naquela noite.

Enquanto ela empilhava os copos e pratos na grande badeja redonda ela sentia Edward lhe seguir com os olhos. Harry havia perguntado a ela se queria que ele o mandasse embora, mas ela recusou.

Parte porque não queria magoar Big Eddie com alguma atitude que pudesse chegar aos ouvidos dele. E parte porque queria ouvir o que Edward estava tão ansioso para dizer, aquilo lhe dava uma esperança que ela odiava. Sentia-se boba como uma menina.

Finalmente quando ela colocou a bandeja no balcão e Harry a liberou Edward saltou escoltando-a até o lado de fora. Ela tentou começar a conversa ali mesmo, mas Edward apenas abriu a porta do carro e fez um gesto cortês para que ela entrasse. Ela entrou entorpecida pelo olhar divertido e suave daquele homem.

Edward era perturbador para ela.

Uma incógnita.

E ela o queria.

Mais do que poderia admitir.

Quando o carro parou eles estavam no estacionamento do campus. Edward se virou para Isabella e preparou-se para falar.

- É perigoso ficar aqui tão tarde. Vamos subir. – Ela disse saindo do carro.

Sem protesto algum, Edward a seguiu rapidamente.

Eles subiram as escadas em silencio, apenas quando ela bateu a porta do seu quarto foi capaz de falar.

- Ok, Cullen, fale! – Mas ele não falou, em segundos a boca de Edward estava na sua, fazendo-a desistir de qualquer barreira que havia imposto a semana toda.

Suas mãos eram urgentes enquanto tiravam as roupas um do outro, ele andou para frente e rapidamente ela sentiu a parede gelada em suas costas fazendo-a gemer com frio.

- Você é tão linda... – Ele murmurou beijando o seu pescoço enquanto apertava firmemente sua cintura fina. – Perfeita.

Isabella sorriu enquanto o deixava explorar o seu corpo com a língua e os lábios. Ele sabia onde tocar, como tocar e quando tocar. Aquilo era incrivelmente novo para ela. Fazia com que sua carne tremesse completamente, aquilo era como fogo em seu corpo.

_Um fogo que a consumia._

Isabella congelou imediatamente.

- O que foi? – Edward levantou sua cabeça confuso.

- O que estamos fazendo?

- Bem... eu não creio que isso necessite alguma explicação, Bella...

Ela o empurrou vagarosamente e saiu de perto dele procurando suas roupas.

- Bella?

- Eu não sou assim... Eu não transo com caras aleatórios, principalmente quando eles me chamam de criança.

Edward ficou mudo por algum tempo antes de criar coragem para perguntar.

- Quer que eu vá embora?

O corpo de Isabella tremeu novamente. Não ela não queria que ele fosse. Ela mentiria e o mandaria embora?

- Não, eu quero que fique e diga o que queria me dizer. – Disse andando até o seu pequeno banheiro e fechando a porta.

Quando retornou Edward também estava vestido, ela sentiu-se um pouco indignada por não ter prestado atenção em seu corpo nu quando teve oportunidade, e mais indignada ainda quando o pensamente de que talvez tivesse uma outra oportunidade para isso lhe veio a mente.

- Sente-se. – Ela apontou para a poltrona e sentou-se na cama.

Edward ficou alguns minutos sem dizer nada. Ele não costumava pedir desculpas e em outras circunstancias ele também não pediria a ela, mas Isabella novamente o tirava dos eixos.

- Me desculpe pela outra noite. – Ela nada disse, apenas ficou olhando para ele. - Não vai dizer nada.

- Não. – Ela disse simplesmente.

- Argh! Não seja tão orgulhosa, Bella. Foi só um beijo. – Ele pediu irritado.

- Ah! Foi? Então porque você está me perseguindo a semana inteira? Porque foi ao bar? E porque quase transou comigo há minutos atrás?

- Eu não sei. – Ele respondeu frustrado, Bella levantou-se e foi até a porta do seu quarto e a abriu.

- Quando você souber, me procure.

* * *

Entãooo, aí está!

Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano novo para todas... Pois eu só volto agora ano que vem...

As coisas andam cansativas demais por aqui. Mas o capitulo saiu.

Obrigada pelas reviews... E quem achou que é chantagem está em seu direito - Na boa, sem brigas ou ressentimentos - eu apenas acho justo receber o reconhecimento de algo que estou escrevendo para vcs... Se fosse apenas para mim eu ficaria com a historia no meu computador e deu ou mandaria por email para algumas poucas leitoras que me acompanham desde de sempre.

Não forço nada a ngm e nem fico exigindo comentários, apenas acho que deveria ser reconhecido o esforço que estou fazendo para não abandonar a fic. Sei que estou demorando para postar. Mas eu continuo postando e EU NÃO VOU PARAR- a menos que exista algo que saia do meu controle.

Mas uma review não mata ngm.

Boas festas a todas!

Beijos.


End file.
